It's All because of Magnets!
by Sabaku no Koneko
Summary: Magnets! S and S hate each other, S and N love each other! What's it all about? Read inside to find out! You'll love it! SasuNaru, OOC, language and lots of lemons! Oh, and an Mpreg as well!
1. Magnets!

Woot! Anousa, people! Koneko-chan is back in town, safe and sound! Ha ha ha! Yosh, I'm making a new story! I got the idea of this story when I was watching an episode of Doraemon last night! Ha ha! It was about magnets. South and South pushed each other when they get close while South and North stick to each other! Get it? S and S, S and N! Yatta, that's my new story!

Gaara: S stands for Sasuke, the other S stands for Sakura and N stands for Naruto...

Koneko: Hait! That's right! You're so smart! (pats Gaara's head)

Gaara: Don't pat my head... (furious)

Koneko: But I like it! You're so kawaii when I pat your head! (grins)

Gaara: Get your hands of my head right this instant!

Ha ha, Gaara-kun is so kawaii! Yosh, story starts now! Woot!

* * *

**Pairings:** SasuNaru, implied KakaIru, ShikaTema and of course, GaaNeko! 

**Warning:** Contains boyxboy actions! You don't like it, then go to hell this instant or I'll chop your head off! (takes out two katanas)

**Disclaimer:** I know, this is Masashi Kishimoto-san's work, but I like to do it! Please, don't sue me!

**Note:** May contain OOCness, AU and some other stuff...

* * *

Prologue: Magnets!

"Naruto-sensei! Naruto-sensei!"

"Un? Oh, it's you guys," he grinned at the children. "Nandayou?"

"Konohamaru-sensei taught us a really cool subject today!" one of the students, Aoi said.

Another student by the name of Hime nodded. "Yeah! Yeah! You got to know it! It involves you, sensei!"

"Really? What did he taught you?"

"Look at this!"

Aoi took out two magnets that he held in air using two pieces of strings. Hime and the others started to giggle. Naruto lifted a brow, wondering what was so funny about two magnets pulling away from each other. Still, he continued to watch the magnets as they glued to each other immediately.

"See? When S and S look at each other, they run away from each other," Hime said. "Because they are not meant for each other!"

"But when S and N look at each other, because they love each other..." Aoi fingered one, two and three.

"They don't want to stay away from each other!"

And they all giggled again, making Naruto frowned in confusion. Still, he tried to smile and clapped. Then, he began to walk away as he had some more works to do, but he was stopped by the kids. He turned around and noticed the sly grin on their faces. He cocked a brow.

"What now?"

"You don't want to know the rest of the story, sensei?"

"There's more?" he cocked his head. 'But I thought that is that, done... Anyways, it's kinda weird, though. Why do they have to make up a love story for two magnets? Guess I'd better listen to know about it...' "Okay, what's that?"

"Come on! Follow us first!"

They all pulled his hand, insisting him to follow them. He sighed and followed the kids until they reached the ninja academy compound. Then, Aoi ran towards the building and went inside. Meanwhile, the others asked Naruto to sit on the swing. He did as told and took his seat on the swing he used to sit on during the old Genin days.

After a while, Aoi returned with a piece of paper in his chubby hands. All his friends gathered around him and giggled. The kitsune got up form the swing and approached them, wondering what was it that they were laughing about. Aoi then handed the paper to him. He observed the doodling carefully.

All of a sudden, heavy red tints appeared on his whiskered cheeks. It surrounded his whole face, making him look like an overripe tomato. Immediately, he ran away with the paper still in his hands. All the Genins giggled and laughed in amusement again. Suddenly, they heard the sound of a twig cracking behind them.

"Oi..."

The four friends gulped, recognising the low voice that belonged to the most serious person on earth. Slowly, they turned around to face the last heir of the Uchiha. His dark eyes stared at them coldly, giving them a shiver along their spines. As the Chuunin neared them, they backed away. It continued until they were stopped by a tree.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Naruto?" he spoke, letting the words out one by one.

"Um...well..."

"What did you do to him?" he asked again, lowering his voice to a murderous tone.

"Actually, Konohamaru-sensei taught us about magnets today..." Hime said. "And, and...he drew a scribble on how to remember the formula easily..."

His eyes still didn't show any emotions. "So?"

"Well, well...he drew a picture of Sakura-sensei, Naruto-sensei...and you, Sasuke-sensei..." another boy, Ichi spoke.

"The three of us?"

"Th-that's right," the last of the group, Saaya nodded. "You and Sakura-sensei are South...and...Naruto-sensei is North..."

With that, Sasuke went away without saying anything. All four of them sighed in relief when he didn't do anything to them. But still, they were worried about what the raven was going to do to the poor little kitsune. So, they tailed him quietly, making sure that he won't detect their presence. After a few minutes, they finally caught up with him. He was entering Naruto's apartment.

"No!" Hime squeaked. "We have to stop him!"

"Wait, Hime-chan! I don't think Sasuke-sensei will hurt Naruto-sensei..." Aoi stopped her.

Saaya stared at the blue-haired boy, eyes tearing. "H-how do you know that?"

"I know...Konohamaru-sensei said so..."

Meanwhile, Sasuke had already entered the five-storey building. He went to the fourth floor where Naruto had been living since he became a Jounin. His new home was much more spacious than the old one, and it has its own separate kitchen too. He had painted the walls pale orange, the ceiling sky blue and the floor navy blue(yup, he painted it!). In his room, there was an orange couch, a mahogany three-door cabinet and a queen-sized bed with an orange-and-blue sheets.

'Naruto...'

* * *

_At the same time..._

'Stupid little brat! Why does he have to come up with such an idea! Stupid fucking idiot!'

He panted as more images of a very seducing duckbutt-hair raven appeared in his head. Immediately, his pants started to tighten. He yelped and threw himself onto the bed. He panted again. Unexpectedly, his hand began to wander towards his private region. Unzipping his pants, he started to pleasure himself. At the same time, even more images of a hot, naked Sasuke come to his vision.

"Unh...Sasuke...ah...ah..."

Yes, he had already known the fact that he was a gay since a few years ago when the Uchiha had returned to the village. He started to feel awkward whenever the raven was nearby, and he would blushed everytime they were alone. It was the same when they accidentally came in contact with each other. He didn't know if Sasuke noticed this, but he always prayed that the raven won't notice it.

Unfortunately for him, Sasuke knew all this too well. He himself was a gay too, and he had been craving for Naruto ever since they were Genins. Since he was parted away with his love, he had been dreaming about him every single night. And when he finally returned to the village, he realised that Naruto was the same as him, only that the kitsune either didn't realise it or he didn't want to show it.

"Ah...ah..." Naruto moaned, coming close to orgasm. "Sasukeeeeeee, aaaahhhhhh!"

White milk burst out from his manhood, leaving a limp shaft afterwards. He panted for breath, licking some of the cum around his hand. Then, he sighed as he put another hand on his forehead. He was about to drift away to his dreamland when he heard the door being knocked. Still dizzy, he got up from his position and wen to get the door. Before he opened it, he zipped back his pants.

"Who is it? ...huh?"

"Oi, dobe..."

Naruto widened his eyes as red tints started to creep back to his cheeks. In front of him stood a well-built, slightly muscular, pale-skinned Uchiha Sasuke. His lips formed a smirk, and his usually-emotionless eyes glinted with amusement and lustfulness at the same time. Naruto gulped and backed away as the raven slowly neared him. The kitsune only got back to his senses when the door was slammed and locked by the taller guy.

"Uh...what are you doing here, S-Sasuke?" he stuttered.

"You don't know?" he touched the blond's pink cheek, caressing it gently. "Okay...let me give you a little hint..."

"N-nani?"

'Bingo, I got you now, my little Naru-chan...' "Magnets..."

With that, Naruto widened his eyes again...

-- ((to be continued!)) --

* * *

Yosh! End of the prologue and already a major cliffy! Yatta! Next chappy is going to be really great! And really naughty too... Hahaha! Anyways, it's still a long way to go! Hope you like my story! Woot!

Gaara: Next chappy! Out quickly!

Koneko: Er...did you just have a cookie, Gaara-kun?

Gaara: Cookie? Cookie? I want my cookie!

Koneko: Uh... (sweatdrop) ...okay...

Gaara: Cookie! Give me my cookie! Koneko-chan! (takes out a random chainsaw)

Ah, Gaara-kun is going to kill me! Better find a cookie right now! Well, see ya later! R & R please! Ja ne! Ah, don't! Gaara-kun!


	2. Sexy Fox

Yosh, woot! Anousa, people! Koneko-chan's in da house! Finally, my father put the Internet line in our hosue! Finally, after two fucking months! Yatta! Now I can right many and many stories for you all! Yatta! Woot!

Gaara: What are you so happy about?

Koneko: My father just got the Internet line on! Now I can do my stories every day! And I also get to see you every day!

Gaara: Oh... (sweatdrop suddenly) 'This is not good...'

Koneko: Nyaa! I miss you so much, Gaara-kun! (hugs Gaara tightly)

Gaara: No...! Get off me...! Argh...I'm out of breath! (faints)

Kyaa, Gaara-kun is unconscious! Somebody, get me a pail of water! No...! Oh well, let's start the story first! Gaara-kun!!!

* * *

**Pairings:** SasuNaru, implied KakaIru, ShikaTema and of course, GaaNeko! 

**Warning:** Contains boyxboy actions! You don't like it, then go to hell this instant or I'll chop your head off! (takes out two katanas)

**Disclaimer:** I know, this is Masashi Kishimoto-san's work, but I like to do it! Please, don't sue me!

**Note:** May contain OOCness, AU and some other stuff...

* * *

Part One: Sexy Fox

"U-uh...I-I think...y-you got the wrong person here...S-Sasuke..."

The kitsune was stuttering too much that it looked totally obvious that he knew what was going on. Sasuke smirked at his words. Slowly, he neared the blond, whom in response, backed away. They continued to do this until Naruto heard the door being slammed shut and then locked on its own. The smaller boy gulped.

Suddenly, he felt a cool sensation on his back. He slowly turned around and saw another Sasuke. The other Sasuke was wearing only a pair of tight jeans and if Naruto was not alert, he might have lost about five litres of blood from nosebleeding. However, he didn't notice the trail of saliva that was dripping from his chin.

"Hn..." the first Sasuke smirked. "Like what you see?"

He let out a small yelp when he felt two strong arms wrapping his waist. He gasped and tensed as the arms pulled him closer to their owner. The real Sasuke licked Naruto's ear slowly, making him shudder in tension. The other Sasuke, meanwhile, slid his hand up the ktisune's chest and was playfully playing with his nipple.

"Ah...Sasu..."

Naruto fell onto his knees, followed by the ravens. The second Sasuke was making his way down Naruto pants, unzipping it slowly. His hard manhood was revealed to the two of them. The first Sasuke smirked and tore off Naruto's shirt. The blond gasped and mewed when the second Sasuke ran his hand along his shaft.

"Nh...ah..."

Truly, he was enjoying every second of this. He himself was running both his hands on the second Sasuke's chest, stopping to caress his nipples. Meanwhile, the first Sasuke played with Naruto's own nipples while the second Sasuke was kissing Naruto and running a hand along his manhood at the same time. The three of them were already naked by that time.

"Sasuke..."

At first, Sasuke thought it was just another moaning. But then, he realised the kitsune was actually calling his name. Immediately, the two of them stopped and looked at him. Suddenly, the smallest of the three punched the Sasuke in front of him, making him disappear in a poof of smoke. The real Sasuke stared him in surprise.

"Nandayou?" he looked to the back, smirking. "It's not like I want a Bunshin or something...I want the real thing..."

"Heh...you're being so naughty now, don't you?"

"So what if I'm being naughty? You wanna...spank me?" the smaller boy challenged.

The raven smirked and spun the kitsune so that they faced each other. Suddenly, the taller guy lifted the naked blond and carried him to the bed, carelessly dropping him on it. Naruto yelped in pain and glared at Sasuke, pouting. The other guy only smirked as a response. He started crawling towards the kitsune, licking his lips hungrily.

"O-oi, Sasuke..." the blond felt slightly uneasy. "D-don't do that...i-it's..."

"Scaring you?" their faced were so close to each other now, Naruto could fell Sasuke's breath on his cheek.

"N-no...it's just that..."

The raven hovered around the kitsune's ear, licking it seductively. "...just what?"

The blond could only moan as a reply. The taller of the two ran his hand along Naruto's abs, heading towards his chest and stopping at his left nipple. He pinched it slightly, making the smaller boy arched his body and mewled in delight. Meanwhile, his free hand wandered to Naruto's hard manhood and began pumping it slowly.

"Ah...ah...Sasuke...ah...faster..."

The raven suddenly stopped his pumping, making the blond groaned. "Who says you can give the commands here? I am the seme here, so I..."

"Nani?! Who said you can be the seme?!"

"I did..." the Uchiha kissed the kitsune's lips to shut him up.

Sasuke didn't have to wait long to shove his tongue into Naruto's mouth as the blond had already opened his mouth, moaning into the raven's mouth delighfully. Both arms wrapping the Uchiha's neck, he arched his body so that there was no space between their hot naked bodies. Tongue fighting tongue, both bodies sweltering in sweats, they were completely engulfed in lust and love.

Suddenly, a few knocks were heard on the door. Immediately, the two broke their kiss and looked at each other. Then, the door was knocked again. Naruto jerked away from Sasuke. The raven glared at the door, then turned to the kitsune who was blushing like mad. The Uchiha sighed and went to get the door, not forgetting to wear his pants.

"Uzumaki Naruto-san!" the person at the door called.

"What, do you want?"

"Huh?" the chuunin stared at Sasuke who was only in his pants, drop of sweats trickling down his pale chest. "Um...why are you here, Uchiha-san?"

The raven glared at the ninja, making him shiver in horror. "Does that matter to you?"

"N-no..." he gulped. "A-anyway, G-Godaime H-Hokage-sama asked for U-uzumaki Naruto-san...um...u-urgently..."

Naruto, who was hearing the conversation from inside, panicked and quickly took Sasuke's shirt and went to the door. Pink hues still plastred on his cheeks, he hid behind the raven and peeked. The chuunin stared at the both of them, blushing slightly. The Uchiha glared at him, then he turned to the kitsune who was fidgeting behind him.

"Um...I'll be there...in half an hour..." he said so softly the chuunin could barely hear it.

"Hai."

"Anything else?" Sasuke suddenly asked. "If not, you can go now..."

"H-hai!"

With that, the chunnin immediately went away. The raven sighed again and turned around, closing the door behind him. The blond was still blushing, staring at him. He rolled his eyes and went to the bed, sitting on its side. Naruto followed him and sat on the floor in front of him, hovering between his legs as he watched the Uchiha's movement.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Daijoubu?"

"...yeah..." he looked away uninterestedly. "I'm just not in the mood anymore..."

The kitsune looked down, feeling pitiful with himself. Sasuke noticed this and turned around. He neared his face to the blond's and lifted his chin. Then, slowly, their lips touched. The short kiss was loving and passionate. Naruto wanted to deepen the kiss, but Sasuke parted away before he managed to do that. He pouted and looked at the raven.

"You have to be at the Hokage tower in thirty minutes, right?" he asked.

"...we still have time to do something, don't we?"

"..." the Uchiha blushed slightly. "You...you're being so perverted, you know?"

Red hues appeared again on his whiskered cheeks. "...it's not like I get to do this everyday..."

"...? What do you want to do?"

The Uzumaki suddenly unzipped Sasuke's pants, revealing his manhood. The raven widened his eyes in surprise as the kitsune wrapped his fingers around his shaft and started to pump it slowly. Then, he licked the head, making the taller guy moaned in delight. It very much excited him, making him go deeper and deeper.

"Mnh...mn..."

With his skillful tongue and melodious moans, it didn't take too long for the raven to come. He moaned Naruto's name loudly and came into his mouth - a lot. Trails of semen dripped from the kitsune's chin and cheeks. Wiping them with the back of his hand, he licked it all clean. Then, he got up and made eye contact with the Uchiha.

"Satisifed yet?" he asked.

"...yeah..."

Naruto smiled and kissed the raven lightly on the mouth. "Okay, now I have to rush and get ready to see baa-chan!"

-- ((to be continued!)) --

* * *

Woohoo, that one was awesomely hot! Nyaao! Hope you enjoyed this one 'cause I really enjoyed it! Hahaha! Anyways, please review! Oh right, one more thing...Gaara-kun!!!!

Gaara: Un...

Koneko: Gaara-kun?! Gaara-kun!

Gaara: Uh...what's all this ruckus...?

Koneko: Yay, you're awake! (hugs Gaara)

Gaara: 'Oh no, not again...' Argh, I can't breathe! Koneko-chan...!

Oops, gomen ne, Gaara-kun! Hehehe! Well, that's all, people! Woot! Ja ne!


	3. Mission to Love

Woot! Woot! Yosh, second part! And it's going to be even hotter! Dattebayou! XD Okay, okay, I'll tell you what it is all about in this chapter! Woot! Ho ho ho, my mind is already imagining all the hot things that are going to happen! Hahahaha! (evil laugh) Hohohoho! Okay, okay, I really have to control my perverted mind! ...hahaha! (nosebleed)

Gaara: (backs away from Koneko) 'She's crazy!'

Koneko: Hahaha! Hohoho! Hehehe! This is going to be incredible! Muahahahaha!

Gaara: 'Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! She's really crazy!'

Koneko: Hahaha...you said something? (looks at Gaara suspiciously)

Gaara: ...um...no...

Oh really? Anyways, forget about that! Let's just enjoy this chapter! Woot! Hahaha! XD

* * *

**Pairings:** SasuNaru, implied KakaIru, ShikaTema and of course, GaaNeko! 

**Warning:** Contains boyxboy actions! You don't like it, then go to hell this instant or I'll chop your head off! (takes out two katanas)

**Disclaimer:** I know, this is Masashi Kishimoto-san's work, but I like to do it! Please, don't sue me!

**Note:** May contain OOCness, AU and some other stuff...

* * *

Part Two: Mission of Love!

"Could you stop being so close to me?"

"Um..." the raven snuggled into the blond's neck. "...I can't help it...you're too cute when you're blushing..."

"Don't call me cute! And what's more, we're in the middle of the street right now!" the kitsune tried to struggle free.

Indeed, the two of them were on their way to the Hokage tower by then. At first, Naruto decided not to let Sasuke to follow him, but it was a few minutes later that another shinobi came and told them that Sasuke was requested by the Godaime as well. So, the smaller boy had no way but to let the perverted bastard to go with him since they both were called.

After a few more walking - and a few more groping and uninvited snuggling, they reached the tower. Naruto sighed in relief when he saw the Hokage already waiting for them at the entrance. The lady noticed them as well, and signaled for the both of them to follow her. They did as told, following Tsunade to her room quietly.

"Okay, you two," she began as soon as they entered the room. "I've a mission for you."

"Eh?"

"You heard me, you little brat," the woman sat on her chair, resting her elbows against the table.

Meanwhile, Sasuke just stood behind Naruto without saying a word. To tell the truth, he really didn't want to have a mission now - since he had many plans to be done with his little 'kitsune'. Anyways, what he didn't know was, Tsunade had already known their status by then and was setting up a mission just for the two of them!

"Uchiha Sasuke, are you listening to me?"

"...yeah..."

"Hm..." the lady smirked slightly. "Well, like I said, this is an A-ranked mission. The both of you have to fetch a secret scroll from the Kazekage. I've to warn you, it is a very important scroll, since it's wanted from all ninjas in the world. And I trust the both of you to bring the scroll to me safe and sound. You'll start your journey the very first thing tomorrow morning and I want to see you here again next month. Is that clear?"

The kitsune frowned slightly. "This mission...are we the only ones who are assigned to it?"

"Yes, is there any problem with that?"

"Um..."

Sasuke, who overheard this, was jumping in joy mentally. He finally got a whole month together with his precious love. 'The both of us! Alone! In the middle of nowhere...' he began to plan more and more wild things he would do with the blond, snickering mentally. 'My little kitsune...I'll be screwing your ass so hard that you won't be able to even sit for the whole month! Muahahaha!'

"...why are you laughing alone, Sasuke?"

"Huh?"

The raven got back from his perverted thoughts, blushing slightly from embarrassment. Naruto made a face at him and turned back to Tsunade, who was smirking at him and changed her expression as soon as the kitsune turned around. Then, the blond stopped to think of another thing to ask. He remembered about the peculiar time given to them to finish the mission.

"...why does it have to be one month?"

"Hm?"

"I mean, why would you give us a month to complete the mission?" he asked again. "It's not like it's going to take that long to succeed, right? The journey to Suna is only three days of time, to have the scroll will take two days the most and to return back here is another three days. So, it will only take mostly two weeks. Why is it one month?"

The Hokage rested her cheek on her palm. "Actually, I jsut wanted to give you sometime to rest. The two of you had been working so hard lately, so I'm just being nice on giving you a holiday. You have to take it easy, you know? And Sasuke, I know that all your hard works are to prove that you're completely loyal to Konoha now. I understand that, and now for your works, I want you to take it easy for a while, okay?"

"...okay..."

* * *

_Later that night..._

'Some clothes, my towel...what's more? Hm..seems like something's missing here...what could it be...'

Suddenly, the kitsune felt cold wind breathing at him. He turned around and noticed the window was open. He frowned and got up to close it. All of a sudden, he felt two strong arms hugging from the back. Immediately, he realised who it was. Pouting, frowning and blushing at the same time, he turned around to face the guy.

"What are you doing here, teme?"

"Hn..." the raven smirked, snuggling deeper into Naruto's neck. "How did you know it was me?"

"Only a pervert like you would enter someone's house and hug them all of a sudden..." he pouted even more.

"Do that again and you'll lose your lips, you know..."

The blond rolled his eyes and smacked Sasuke's head with the back of his hand lightly. The Uchiha let go of him, rubbing the spot that the smaller boy hit. The Uzumaki ignored the taller guy, continuing with his packing. The other guy crouched beside him, watching as the kitsune stuffed his things into the bags with his slender hands.

"You're really are so cute and pretty, you know that?" he smirked.

"Shut up, teme!" the blond pouted again. "I told you already not to call me cute, right?! And don't you dare use the word 'pretty' on me! I'm not a girl, okay?!"

"Yeah, and I told you not to pout..."

"Whatever..."

After finished packing the bags, Naruto got back to his feet, stretching himself after crouching for quite a while. Sasuke got up as well, watching the smaller boy as he cracked his necks and fingers. The kitsune then stared back at the Uchiha. He made an uninterested expression at the raven. Then, he thought of asking the taller guy something.

"What are you doing here anyway, Sasuke?" he asked. "Don't you have to get up early tomorrow morning?"

"Hn...about that..." the raven suddenly pushed Naruto onto the bed. "I've finished packing, my bags are already here in case you didn't notice...and I decided to continue what we were doing earlier this morning..."

"Huh? ...oh no you don't, you perverted, sadistic bastard...!"

-- ((to be continued!)) --

* * *

Yosh! This chappy done! I'll get done with the next chappy as soon as possible! Oh, and I've just finished my exams, that's the reason why I haven't been posting any chappy! Gomen ne! Anyways, I'm so happy, because of all eight subjects, I've already got 5As and only 1B! Yay! The other two most probably I'll get tomorrow! Wish me luck ne!

Gaara: 5As and 1B...

Koneko: Yosh! What's up with that?

Gaara: Nothing...

Koneko: ...aren't you going to wish me luck?

Gaara: ... (stares) ...not really...

Nani?! gaara-kun is so mean! TT Anyway,s I really hope the rest of you will wish me! Woot! Ja ne!


	4. Dance for Me

Yosh! Third part is up! Yatta! This one is going to be really hot! Yay! Okay, they didn't actually continue what they did in the morning, but they are doing something even hotter! And guess what, it doesn't even involve sex! Hahaha! Wonder what it is? Well, jsut read on to find out! Hahaha, this is going to be a major trouble! XD

Gaara: What kind of trouble?

Koneko: Don't you know? Boy, you're such an idiot, Gaara-kun...

Gaara: ...don't call me an idiot.

Koneko: Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!

Gaara: I said don't call me an idiot!

Yay! Gaara-kun is so mad right now! Hahaha! You look so funny when you're mad! Hahaha! Woot! Start the story now! Hahaha!

* * *

**Pairings:** SasuNaru, implied KakaIru, ShikaTema and of course, GaaNeko! 

**Warning:** Contains boyxboy actions! You don't like it, then go to hell this instant or I'll chop your head off! (takes out two katanas)

**Disclaimer:** I know, this is Masashi Kishimoto-san's work, but I like to do it! Please, don't sue me!

**Note:** May contain OOCness, AU and some other stuff...

* * *

Part Three: Dance for Me

It was early in the morning. The sun had not show its light yet, the birds were still sleeping snuggly inside their nests and most of the villagers of Konohagakure were still sleeping peacefully inside their houses - well, most of them. Inside a house among the residence, there was a half naked guy cursing to no one in particular as he packed his stuff into his bags.

'Kuso! Curse that teme! How dare he made me wear that girly attire and dance around him all night long!' he cursed mentally. 'Grr, I'm really going to have him burned for this mission! Just you watch out, you damn perverted Uchiha!'

Okay, I bet you all want to know what actually happened that night, right? Well...

* * *

That night... 

"Oh no you don't, you perverted bastard!"

"Aww...come on now, Naru-chan..." the raven purred. "You know you want it, don't you?"

"...no, I don't! No...ah...no, you...pervert! Don't...nn...lick my...ha...ear!" the kitsune said between moans as the taller guy began to lick his ear, making him shiver in delight.

The Uchiha smirked. "Hn...you like it, don't you? ...you're already so hard right here..."

The smaller boy blushed, trying to get rid of Sasuke's hand from his tight pants. The black-eyed guy made a 'hn' sound again and let go of the blond immediately. Surprised, Naruto turned around to face the raven - and to his horror, the taller of the two was smirking rather evilly. Seeing that, the kitsune widened his eyes and gulped, knowing something bad would happen to him.

"Hn...since you don't want to play with me...you'll get a punishment..."

'Kami, this is so not going to be good! Oh, please help me! Somebody!' the smaller of the two screamed mentally. "Um...what...what are you...saying, S-Sasuke? Y-you're kidding...r-right?"

"I'm afraid...Uchihas don't kid around...my little kitsune-chan..." he widened his smirk, making the kitsune gulp yet again.

* * *

Later that night... 

"No, you teme! You can't possibly ask me to wear all those!"

"It's an order, if you must know..." the raven made an uninterested face.

"No, Sasuke!" the blond made big pleading eyes. "Please! Anything but that! Please...!"

The taller guy than stared at the kitsune. "...no."

"NO...!!!"

"Now, be a good boy and wear this..."

Naruto frowned angrily and pouted. He glared at the Uchiha, but took the clothes nevertheless as he knew there was nothing else he could do. 'Once an Uchiha decided what he want to do, he will do it no matter what...the hell! I really hate you, you perverted, crazy-minded, lustful bastard!' he screamed again in his mind. Indeed, he really hated the raven by then.

Still, he scurried into his room, carrying the piece of attire Sasuke had told him to wear. Wondering what garment was it? Well, it was a school girl's outfit, but the shirt had short puffy sleeves and it was two-size smaller than the usual outfit, so it really hugged the blond's body, showing all of his deliciously feminine curves. The skirt, meanwhile, was five inches shorter than a regular skirt, and it ended just below Naruto's cute ass, and what frightened him the most was the lacy pink panties that he had to wear with the outfit. There were also a pair of navy blue ribbons to match with the blue bow on the shirt. Meanwhile, the stockings were white with tiny blue ribbons at the end which ended just slightly above his knees and it came with a pair of white shoes.

'I really can't believe I'm actually wearing this! It's so embarrassing!' he blushed as hard as he could, trying to lower the skirt, but pulled it back everytime his navel was exposed. 'Grr, I'll swear he'll get it someday!'

Slowly, he walked out of the room with the blushes still glued to each of his whiskered cheeks. To his surprise, the raven was sitting on the couch, smirking at him - and he was only wearing his pants in which the button was already opened. The kitsune blushed harder that even his ears were red. Again, he swallowed his saliva.

"Good, now I want you to..." before he finished his sentence, the music were suddenly played. Again, to Naruto's horror, it was the song 'Gimme More' by Britney Spears (I know it's not logical but just bear with it, I'm trying to make something really hot here!). Immediately, the blond widened his eyes until each of them was about the size of a dinner plate.

"No, Sasuke! You said it's only this embarrassing outfit!" he had had enough of the raven's dirty mind. "You didn't say anything about dancing!"

"No, I didn't..."

"Ugh! I so hate you, teme!" he whined and sat on the floor, continuing to pout and whine.

Sasuke smirked again and got up from the couch, approaching the smaller boy. "If you sit like that, you know how much part of your sexy side under here is being exposed?"

"Ah, don't touch there, you pervert!"

"Hn, only if you agree to dance, my little uke-chan..." he began massaging Naruto's hardening member.

"Ah...iie...okay, I'll do it! Just stop touching me! And I'm not your uke-chan!"

"Hn, whatever..."

With that, the raven stopped his actions and went back to his seat, waiting for his 'prize'. Rewinding back the song, he stared at the blushing kitsune who was fidgeting rather nervously as he stared at the Uchiha angrily. Then, the song started once again. The blond gulped slightly when he heard the word lyrics as the song played.

Suddenly, the lights were turned off, except for the spotlight on Naruto and Sasuke (kami-sama, this is getting ridiculous! LOLZ) . The smaller boy frowned weirdly, staring at the smirking guy. Rolling his eyes, he began to dance. It was just a slow dance at first, but he then realised he had to keep up with the tempo of the song, so he danced faster and faster, shaking his hips and swirling around the couch as the spotlight follwed his beautiful rythm.

Without him noticing, Sasuke was already getting turned on as the side of his skirt flipped slightly when he swirled, showing off his curvy ass which is hidden underneath the lacy pink panties. He himself, in the meantime, was enjoying the dance. It felt as if he was floating on air, with no one to order him what to do. He swirled and swirled even more, forgetting the music, forgetting the room, forgetting the...well, almost forgetting the raven.

"Nh..." he slowly opened his eyes, in which he didn't know when did he closed them and looked at the Uchiha with half-lidded eyes, panting as he slowly reached for the bow around his neck.

He too, was feeling randy from all the dancing and panting. He felt his pnaty getting tighter and tighter everytime he opened his eyes to look at Sasuke. The raven meanwhile, just smirked and winked playfully at him everytime his eyes were opened. He would blush everytime the taller guy did that and closed back his eyes and continued dancing until the song finally stopped.

"Ha..." the kitsune panted hard as he slid himself down the wall slowly (what am I saying? Lol). "Ha...ha...ha..."

"Hn...well, that's it for the night, I guess?" Sasuke smirked again, approaching the blond and crouching in front of him.

The smaller boy didn't have any more energy to reply him. He just stared at the lustful onyx eyes with half-lidded azure orbs. Then, all of a sudden, the taller guy crashed his lips on Naruto's bruising ones. Startled, the Uzumaki widened his eyes slightly. The Uchiha then nipped on his lower lip slightly, begging for entrance which the kitsune easily granted. Seeing his positive response, Sasuke immediately shoved his tongue into Naruto's hot cavern.

"Nn...mn...nh..." the smaller boy moaned with delight as the raven skillfully used his tongue to pleasure the kitsune.

After about a minute, they broke apart as Naruto wasn't able to hold his breath as much as the Uchiha could. The taller guy licked the trail of saliva on the kitsune's chin and watched as the blond slowly opened his eyes, blushing beautifully. Smirking again, the raven kissed the smaller bo's lips again, but this time softly as he had already fallen asleep.

"...aishiteru, kawaii kitsune..."

-- ((to be continued!)) --

* * *

Yay! This one is so funny, sexy and kawaii! All three at the same time! Yatta! Okay, this shall be my favourite chapter for the time being! Oh my God, I can't stop thiking of how cute this ending is! I hope you all think the same as well! Woot!

Gaara: Idiot...

Koneko: Oh ho, you call me an idiot. And what is that for?

Gaara: For not making a steamy scene in this chapter as you promised.

Koneko: Huh? (thinks for a minute) ...nuh uh, I didn't make any promise, did I?

Gaara: Yes, you did, you forgetful cat...

Hm...did I make such promise? Did I, guys? Please tell me and Gaara-kun the truth. Did I, or did I not? Argh, I'm confused! Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Woot! Ja ne!


	5. Water, Grass, or Tent?

Woot! Yosh, here comes part four! Okay, okay, I will make a steamy scene inside this 'cause Gaara-kun won't stop bugging me unless I put a steamy scene! Sheesh, such a dirty mind he have! Anyways, I have a half dirty mind as well (lol), so, here's the chappy you all have been waiting for! Woot! Nyaao! X3

Gaara: Okay, so where are the two going to do 'it'?

Koneko: Where else do you think? In the middle of the forest! (rolls eyes)

Gaara: I know that, but is it inside the tent or what?

Koneko: Um... (sweatdrop) 'He's such a pervert!' I'll think about it...

Gaara: ...okay, but I like it better outside...

The hell?! (gaping for a minute) ...okay, whatever! i'm starting this story right now! Man, you're such a pervert, Gaara-kun!

* * *

**Pairings:** SasuNaru, implied KakaIru, ShikaTema and of course, GaaNeko! 

**Warning:** Contains boyxboy actions! You don't like it, then go to hell this instant or I'll chop your head off! (takes out two katanas)

**Disclaimer:** I know, this is Masashi Kishimoto-san's work, but I like to do it! Please, don't sue me!

**Note:** May contain OOCness, AU and some other stuff...

* * *

Part Four: Water, Grass or Tent?

The very next morning, Naruto woke up only to find himself being alone inside his room. 'That's weird...did that teme went back home or something while I was asleep?' he asked himself mentally. Then, he looked down at his dress and noticed it was unbuttoned, and what's more, there were a few large hickeys on his chest, mostly around both his nipples. He rolled his yes and sighed. "Guess he didn't forget to give me a 'present'..." he said, rubbing his head.

Slowly, he got off the bed and went to the bathroom. After taking off the attire Sasuke had presented to him, he quickly threw it into the dustbin, cursing both the clothes and the raven mentally. Then, he stepped into the shower and took himself a nice, warm bath. The feeling of the water hitting his skin gently made him relaxed slightly.

Fifteen minutes later, he was out of the bathroom and was then drying himself off. 'Oh...that's right, I've a mission today! Let's see...' he thought. 'What time is it now? ...half past six...I've to be by the Konoha gate by half past eight, right? Hm...better get off quickly then.' Quickly, the kitsune took some clothes and wore them before he went out of the house.

* * *

_Later..._

"...oi, dobe!"

"Hell, teme!" the blond replied back harshly, running his hand through his golden hair. "I'm really not in the mood for your stupid prank today. Let's just get this mission started already..." he rubbed his temple, signaling that he was having a headache.

The taller guy stared at the smaller boy for a while. "...whatever you say then..."

Without talking any longer, the both of them started their journey. As they leaped from tree to tree, Naruto kept holding his forehead. A few times, he would slow down and when the Uchiha stopped to see what's wrong, he would smile weakly and tell him it was nothing. "I'm fine, okay? It's just a small headache...let's just go on..."

"No, you're not fine," the raven replied in a concerned tone. "Come on, let's get some rest at the riverbank, we're almost there. Besides, it's already noon, so we better stop for lunch, okay?" he said that so that the kitsune could not do anything but to follow him.

"...Sasuke..." it was the last word he spoke before he heard Sasuke calling for him in a rather panicked way and he saw nothing but darkness. 'Sasuke...'

* * *

_A few minutes (or maybe hours) later..._

"Un..." the blond slowly opened his eyes.

"Daijoubu ne, Naruto?"

"Hm?" he looked at the raven. "...I guess so...what happened?"

The taller guy spoke, not bothering to look at the smaller boy as he was cooking something. "You fainted in the middle of the forest. I told you already, you need some rest, but you insisted on going on. So...that was happened. Anyway, here's your food. You haven't ate anything since morning, right?" he spooned some liquid into a small bowl and handed it to the kitsune.

"Um, arigato..." Naruto said weakly, taking the bowl. "Anyway Sasuke...what time is it now?" As he ate his soup, he looked around and noticed it was almost dark. "How long have I been unconscious, really?"

The Uchiha ignored it, making the blond pout and angrily smack his head. He glared at the smaller boy and took his empty bowl, getting to his feet to wash the dish at the river. That action too, made the kitsune angry. Still, he didn't bother to tackle the raven since he still had the headache. 'Baka teme! Why wouldn't he answer my question?! Ow...my head...'

"...here," Sasuke suddenly handed him a glass of plain water. "It'll help with the headache..." he sat down, leaning against a tree trunk. "...it's already night, so it means...you were blacked out for...about six hours..." he talked without looking at the blond, making him pissed even more. "The tent is set up, so if you want to go to sleep..."

"No!" the smaller boy tackled him at once. "I don't want to go to sleep! What is wrong with you, teme?! Usually, it's you who wanted to do it...but right now..." his eyes suddenly turned to a pair of zombie's eyes as he leaned down and kissed the taller guy possessively, shoving his tongue in as soon as the raven gasped in surprise.

"Mn...nn..." he moaned into Sasuke's mouth as the Uchiha dominated the kiss.

After a minute, the two broke apart for air. Naruto gazed into the taller guy's onyx eyes and sighed. He then got up and left the raven, whispering an apology. Suddenly, he felt his arm being tugged. He turned around - only to see a smirking raven. He gulped and turned his body around. By then, he was kneeling between the taller guy's legs.

"So..." the onyx-eyed guy spoke as he unzipped the kitsune's chuunin vest and undressed him. "Where shall we do this?"

"Huh?"

"In the river, on the field, or in the tent?" he sucked the blond's nipple, making him gasp and shiver in pleasure.

Holding onto Sasuke's bluish-black hair, he said between moans, "I...I really don't...ah...mind...un...do whatever...ha...you please...um..."

"Very well then..."

"Uwah! Sasuke!" the smaller boy yelped when the raven lifted him all of a sudden, carrying him bridal-style. "W-what are you doing?" he asked, blushing slightly as he wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's neck.

"You told me to do whatever I please, right? So, what I'm doing now is I'm going to throw you into the water and I will lick the coldness of your naked skin while the both of us are having a cold bath in the water. Are you okay with that?" he asked as if he was talking about the weathers. Naruto could not help but to gape at his words.

While he was staring at the taller guy, least that he realised they were already by the river bank. he only noticed it when the raven suddenly let go off him. "In we go..." with that, he dove into the chilly water as well.

"Uwah! It's so cold, teme! Nani?! Are you trying to freeze me or something?!"

Before he managed to shout another complaint, his lips were crashed by a pair of invading lips. His eyes shot opened as he was slowly engulfed by Sasuke's loving and passionate, yet pwerful and hungry kiss. Wrapping his arms around Sasuke's neck, he deepened the kiss as the raven began to travel inside his hot and wet cavern.

"Mn...nn..." he moaned. 'Um...it's getting hotter and hotter...I want more...more...Sasuke...give me more...'

The Uchiha meanwhile, was making his way to Naruto's neck, nipping on the very sensitive spot which made the ktisune moan - or at least, he tried to moan and as a result, he gulped in the water instead. Sasuke noticed this and quickly, he brought the blond to the surface. When he managed to breathe again, the smaller boy started to cough violently.

"Oi, oi!" the taller guy held the kitsune tightly in his arms. "Daijoubu, Naruto?"

"...yeah...remind yourself not to use this technique, ever again..." he finished his sentence with another cough.

The raven smirked slightly and ruffled the boy's golden hair. "Yeah...come on, let's go and dry you off..."

"No..."

"Hm?" the taller guy looked down at the blond. "What is it?"

Naruto gazed into Sasuke's eyes, hugging his neck tightly. Then, he slowly neared his face to the Uchiha and kissed him on the lips. The raven, again surprised by his sudden action, opened his mouth slightly so the kitsune could taste him further. He too, did not miss the chance to explore and remember every inch of Naruto's mouth.

"Mn...nn..." after half a minute, the two broke apart.

"What is this, dobe?"

"Teme..." the blond looked down at Sasuke's chest, blushing. "Just shut up and do me already..."

* * *

_About half an hour later..._

"Ah...ah...Sasu...mn...more...ah..."

The raven continued with his work, giving Naruto a trail of hickeys from his neck to his chest, stopping at each nipple to have fun with them. He sucked on each nipple hard, making the kitsune moan and mewl in delight. After giving it a hard suck and a few licks, he playfully bit on each nipple. The smaller boy would moan loudly each time he did so, arching his back in pleasure.

"Sasuke..." the blond moaned Sasuke's name. "Please...I can't wait any longer..."

"Yeah..." the raven agreed and turned the kitsune around.

"Sasuke...ah!" the blond moaned loudly when he felt something weird movinginside him. "Unh...ah...that...feels weird...un...no... Sasuke...take it...ah...out...ah..." he moaned again when he felt a second digit inside him.

The taller guy hushed him and stuck in the third finger, making Naruto flinch and cried in displeasure. "Gomenasai...it'll be better in a second, I promise..." he slowly move his digits inside the kitsune, trying to find his sweet spot. When he accidentally pressed on a bump, the smaller boy moaned his name loudly. 'Found it!' he thought, thrusting on the same spot a few more times.

"Ah! Ah! Ah, Sasuke, so good! Ah! Ah!" the blond moaned, moving in rythm with Sasuke's thrust.

Suddenly, all the pleasure that he was feeling was gone as Sasuke pulled out his fingers. He groaned, turning his face at the raven. He widened his eyes when he noticed what was coming next. 'Fuck! Sasuke's so huge! How the hell would that monster fit inside me?!' he began to wonder. Gulping, he turned back to the front, not daring to stare at the 'giant'.

"This's going to hurt a bit, Naruto..." the raven said before sliding his huge hardened member inside of Naruto, earning a displeasure cry from the smaller boy.

"Ah! No, Sasuke, it hurts!" tears began to trickle down the poor boy's cheeks. "Sasuke...! No!"

With that, the taller guy immediately stop moving and waited for the smaller boy to get comfort with the new sensation. After a few seconds, the kitsune began to pant slowly. "You...can start moving now..." he said so silently the raven could barely hear it. Still, he began to move inside Naruto, so very slowly so that he was not hurting the blond.

"Ah! There, Sasuke!" the blue-eyed boy suddenly cried when Sasuke's manhood brushed his sweet spot.

Hearing his positive response, the Uchiha began to thrust faster. "Ah! Ha! Faster, Sasuke! Un, deeper!" Each words that came out of Naruto's mouth made him thrust even faster and harder, making sure it hit the same spot. The kitsune meanwhile, could not feel anything but pleasure burning inside him. His legs and arms were numb, he could barely tell whether he was on earth or in the middle of the air.

"Ah! Sasuke! Ah! Ah! I'm...I'm cumming! Aaaaahhhh...!!!!"

Hot, sticky white liquid spurted out from his member. At the same time, Sasuke came deep inside him as a result from Naruto's inside walls tightening around his shaft. After that, he pulled out of the blond and lied down beside him, panting heavily. The boy beside him too, was panting from the workout. After five seconds or so, Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"Hey...arigato ne, Sasuke?"

"Hn..."

"Aishiteru..." the blond gave him a small kiss on the nose. "Let's wash ourselves and get some rest, okay?"

"...yeah...by the way, I love you too..."

-- ((to be continued!)) --

* * *

Whew! Probably my longest chappy of all time! It took...let me see...four hours to make this! Man! Anyways, I finally did it! I hope you guys enjoyed this one! 'cause I know I enjoyed it! Lol! And...I wonder if Gaara-kun enjoyed it as well? Let's see... 

Gaara: ...yeah, I enjoyed it... (blushes slightly)

Koneko: Really? (grins) Well, that's a relief!

Gaara: Why is that?

Koneko: It's just that, I made this one specially for you, so I'm glad you like it! (smiles)

Gaara: ...(blushes harder)

Hehe, Gaara-kun is so kawaii when he's blushing! Lol! Well, please review! Woot! Ja ne!


	6. Assault

Yosh! Anousa, everyone! Well, sex scene gone, now comes the mission! Hai, it is a real mission! So, they have to complete it...but something came up. What is it? Um...I haven't figure it out yet, so...we'll just see the outcome, ne? Hehe...woot!

Gaara: You're really annoying, you know?

Koneko: Why is that? (pouts angrily)

Gaara: ...just forget about it...

Koneko: Eh? But why?

Gaara: (sweatdrop) 'cause I've forgotten what I want to say...

Huh? Oh...wow, looks like everyone's having a case of losing memory this few days! Lol! Oh well, let's start the story now! Woot!

* * *

**Pairings:** SasuNaru, implied KakaIru, ShikaTema and of course, GaaNeko!

**Warning:** Contains boyxboy actions! You don't like it, then go to hell this instant or I'll chop your head off! (takes out two katanas)

**Disclaimer:** I know, this is Masashi Kishimoto-san's work, but I like to do it! Please, don't sue me!

**Note:** May contain OOCness, AU and some other stuff...

* * *

Part Six: Assault

The next morning, Sasuke was the first one to get up. It was unusual for him for he was not a morning person. Yet, that morning he felt so full of energy, thanks to the 'workout' he had the night before. He smirked to himself, remebering the night he had make Naruto lose his virginity and claimed the kitsune as his.

'Oh right...talking about that dobe, I wonder how he is now...' he smirked again as the memory from the night entered his vision once more. 'Probably he can't walk right now...as we ended up doing it three times last night. Kukuku...he's really cute when he's whimpering and moaning underneath me... The way he face looked when he was about to come onto our hot, naked body...Kami...how I love him so much...'

"Nnh..."

He turned around and looked at the half asleep angel. "...Sasuke?"

"Ohayou ne, Naru-koi..." he smiled sweetly and kissed the kitsune's nose gently. "How do you feel today?"

"Hm? Oh...now that you say it...I'm hurting here..." he said, slowly pointing to his back.

"Oh...gomenasai, was I being too rough last night?" (man, so much fluff in here!)

The smaller boy just smiled and shook his head slightly. Later, with the help of the raven, Naruto washed himself and put on a hooded black and orange sweatshirt and a pair of black tight jeans with a few flaring orange strikes on it. His black headband was tied around his neck. Then, he tied his nape-length hair into a ponytail.

"Ne, Sasuke," he looked at the taller guy. "You're wearing that for the mission?"

"Yeah, why?"

Naruto shook his head, blushing slightly at the hot figure in front of him. Indeed, with his black muscle shirt under the black and red jacket, the black tight jeans and the sleek yet sultry look, he really did looked hot. His shiny, midnight blue hair which is naturally shaped, fluttered lightly with the wind. "Hn...you like my look, Naru-chan?"

"Huh? Uh...no! Yes...uh...whatever! Let's just get going!" with a beet red face, the kitsune quickly leaped onto a nearby tree.

"Hn..."

_Later..._

"So...tell me, do I really look hot in this outfit that you have to drool while staring at me?"

"Shut up, teme!" the blond yelled again. "I told you, you don't look hot at all! And I don't ever drool when I stare at you! And hell shit, I never even stare at you!" he blushed harder with every word that he said.

"Really? Then why are you blushing so hard right now?" the raven neared the smaller boy and purred into his ear.

Naruto felt like blowing up at the spot. "Kyah, teme no hentai! Get away from me! Bastard! Pervert! And hell no, I am not blushing!! I am just very furious with you right now, damn it!"

"Hn...whatever..." he smirked. "...can I kiss you?"

"Huh?"

The kitsune turned around to yell at the raven again - but what he got was a pair of crashing lips on his own lips. "Mnh!" Abruptly, the two of them stopped, with Sasuke pinning the smaller boy onto a tree as he kissed him passionately. When the kitsune refused to open his mouth, the talelr guy cupped and squeezed his manhood, causing the blond to gasp with the sudden sensation.

"Mn...nh...ha..." Naruto moaned into the kiss as the Uchiha explored his hot cavern using his talented wet tongue.

After about a minute, they broke apart for air. Naruto glared at the raven and punched him lightly on the shoulder. The taller guy only smirked and kissed him on his nose. All of a sudden, a strong gush of wind caused the two of them to froze. Then, out of the blue, five shurikens were hurled towards them from different places.

"Naruto, watch out!"

Sasuke immediately lifted the kitsune bridal-style and leaped off the branch. As soon as he put the smaller boy on a higher branch, he took out a few shurikens from his pockets and began hurling them one by one towards the attackers. The sound of leaves rustling could be heard as the assaulters dodged the shurikens.

"Show yourselves!" the raven shouted.

All of a sudden, two weird looking ninjas with Kazegakure headbands appeared (1) in front of him. "Hand over the scroll, kid..." one of them said in a monotone. "Or else..."

"Like hell I'll give it to you!" Naruto suddenly yelled from the branch he was standing on.

The two other shinobis noticed him. "Naruto, get the hell outta here!"

"N-Nani?!"

Without any warning, one of the ninja formed a really fast hand seal. All of a sudden, a huge eagle with glaring green eyes appeared. 'Crap!' the kitsune thought. Quickly, he began to leap away from the place. One of the ninja hopped onto the eagle and began chasing him. Sasuke tried to help, but the other two man blocked his way.

"Shit! Get outta my way!" the Uchiha said angrily, his black eyes spinned to bloody red colours. "Katon no jutsu!"

He formed some hand seals and blew the fireball from his mouth. The massive and fast-moving fireball hit one of the ninja, but the other one managed to dodge it by leaping onto a nearby branch. he himself formed a few hand seals and summoned a falcon. The bird of prey hurled itself towards Sasuke. The raven stopped it from attacking him by forming another fireball.

"Chidori!"

In a matter of seconds, the second ninja was cut by the mass of lightning. Sasuke took a last look of the two dead shinobis before leaping away in intend to search for Naruto and the ninja who was chasing the blond. 'Naruto...I hope you'll be safe...even though the ninjas aren't exactly that strong...but with Naruto's condition now...'

"NARUTO!"

-- ((to be continued!)) --

* * *

Right...Naru-chan's still weak from being...you-know-what for several times the night before...so...(coughs) Anyways, let's just forget about it and wait for the next chapter, okay? Oh, and I might not be updating for a while, 'cause my computer is infected! Huhu...TT Anyways, I'll get back to y'all as soon as the virus is removed, okay? Woot!

Gaara: You didn't tell them what (1) means...

Koneko: Oh right! Yeah, it means the hidden village of the wind. Just some random village I made...

Gaara: ...right...

Lol! That's all for now! Woot! Don't forget to review! Woot! Ja ne!


	7. Tanuki to Neko

Anousa, minna-san! Yosh! Here is the seventh chappy! Kami-sama, what will happen to Naru-chan?! He's being chased by an evil ninja! And do take note, this ninja isn't like the other two ninjas! He has special techniques! Wonder what techniques they are? Read on in this chappy! Kyaa, Naru-chan is in danger! You must help him quick, Sasuke!!

Gaara: (sweatdrop) You don't have to be that...overly reacted, do you?

Koneko: No, I don't...but I'm so worried about Naru-chan!!

Gaara: Uh...right... (more sweatdrops)

Koneko: Aren't you worried about him, Gaara-kun?

Gaara: Um...I...don't know...

Argh, you're useless, Gaara-kun! Naru-chan...!! Please don't die!!

* * *

**Pairings:** SasuNaru, implied KakaIru, ShikaTema and of course, GaaNeko!

**Warning:** Contains boyxboy actions! You don't like it, then go to hell this instant or I'll chop your head off! (takes out two katanas)

**Disclaimer:** I know, this is Masashi Kishimoto-san's work, but I like to do it! Please, don't sue me!

**Note:** May contain OOCness, AU and some other stuff...

* * *

Part Seven: Tanuki to Neko

'Shit! He's still chasing after me!' the kitsune thought as he leaped from tree to tree. 'And how the hell did I get myself injured?! Kuso! I've to get this scroll to Gaara as soon as possible! Argh! Damn it, my vision's blurry!'

The poison from the kunai that had been thrown by the other ninja started to take its effect. The blond started to feel dizzy and moved slower. Furrowing his brows, he realised that he was being poisoned. He tried to withstand the poison with all his might as he continued to leap. Suddenly, he lost his concentration and slipped off a branch.

"U-wah!"

He could not control himself and fell onto the hard ground with a loud thud, hurting his back. Coughing blood, he tried to get to his feet again but could not do so for he had somehow broken his leg. The shinobi who had been chasing after him landed beisde him, smirking. Naruto gave a last growl before he lost his consciousness.

* * *

_Later..._

"...ugh..."

The golden-haired guy slowly opened his eyes and realised he was being tied. Immediately, he remembered what had happened and carefully, he examined the place he was being held in. It resembled a room, small, dark and dusty. 'I bet no one has used this room for the past fifty years,' he thought. 'Great! What do I do now? I have to get out of here - with the scroll! Shit!'

He searched for the scroll which was supposed to be inside his back pocket, but it was nowhere to be found. Naruto assumed that the shinobi had found it and took it. Sighing, he then tried to release himself but soon he realised he could not do so for the rope was filled with chakra that disabled it to be untied except by the one who tied it.

"So..." the door was suddenly opened and a man entered the room. "You are finally awake..."

"Kuso! Untie me this instance, you son of a bitch!"

"Hn...that's not very nice, is it?" the man approached the kitsune and revealed his face.

Immediately, the blond frowned. "N-nani?!"

'What the hell?! He...he looks just like...' "I-Itachi?!"

"Hm...not quite...but you can say that I am his duplicate..." the man smirked.

Indeed, he really resembled the Uchiha, with his pale skin, flaming red eyes and long black hair. The only difference was that he did not have the scar like marks underneath his eyes. The weirdest thing was that he had the Sharingan eyes, complete with three tomoes. He only smirked as Naruto began to tremble in fear, seeing the supposingly-to-be-dead guy.

"Wh-who are you?!"

"Well, just like you said..." the raven crouched slightly and lifted the kitsune's chin. "...I'm Itachi..."

"No, you aren't! Itachi is dead, I saw Sasuke killed him!" the blond growled.

The tall guy only smirked. "Hn..."

To Naruto's horror, the guy suddenly crashed their lips together. Naruto gasped in shock, and gave the raven the opportunity to shove his tongue into the kitsune's mouth. The blond tried his hardest to break their mouths apart, but the taller guy held him tightly, making sure that he could not move anywhere but closer to him.

'Kuso! Kami-sama, I got to get away from this freak! Sasuke...! Where are you? Please...help me...' the smaller boy shut his eyes tightly, trying to stop himself from crying. He failed to do so and a tear started to trickle down his cheek. Seeing that, the raven pulled away from him and stared at him as he continued to cry silently.

"...why are you crying?"

"Shut the fuck up!" the kitsune suddenly shot his eyes opened, revealing his red eyes.

All of a sudden, Kyuubi's chakra engulfed his body as he started to growl as loudly as he could, breaking the rope in the process. The raven was surprised by his sudden change and quickly backed away. As soon as the rope was gone, Naruto, still in his kyuubi form, roared like a tiger that was about to go amok.

* * *

_Suddenly..._

_Kaboom!_

One of the walls inside the room exploded all of a sudden, sending both Naruto and the fake Itachi flying to the other side of the room. As the smoke from the explosion faded, two figures jumped into the room. The both of them had red hairs, one being a female and the other was a male. The shorter one, being the male, attacked the raven as soon as possible using his sand. The girl, on the other hand, went to aid Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto, daijoubu?" she asked.

"Huh?" he stared at the girl, kyuubi's energy already lost from his body. "H-how did you-?"

Before he managed to continue his sentence, the shorter redhead approached them. "Come on, let's get going now..."

"Hai!"

Quickly, the girl lifted Naruto and carried him on her back effortlessly. Amazed with her strength, the kitsune widened his eyes and immediately got back his energy. He told the girl to let him down as he could already walk by his own then. The girl stared at hime with her large, green eyes for a while, then she nodded and began to walk.

"...Naruto..."

"Huh?" he looked at the guy and immediately realised who it was. "...Gaara? Wh-what are you doing here?!"

The redhead only gave him his usual cold stare, then he started to talk to the taller redhead. "Here, keep this scroll and get to Sunagakure as quickly as possible. Tell Uchiha what happened here...and write the report beofre I get back, if you can..."

"Um...yosh!" the girl grinned and unexpectedly, she kissed the Kazekage on his cheek before leaping off as fast as lightning.

"Huh?"

"...nani?" the guy turned around and glared at the kitsune slightly. "...tell me what had happened actually..."

The blond blinked a few times. "Uh...can we just talk about that when we get to Suna?"

-- ((to be continued!)) --

* * *

Nyahaha, that's a funny ending! Okay, so Gaara-kun and I start to appear in this chappy! Lol! But I haven't introduced myself to Naru-chan yet! Aww... Oh well, I'll do that in the next chappy while our favourite pairings get their 'honeymoon'! Woot! Lol!

Gaara: (blushes) Why must you kiseed me just now?

Koneko: Um...just for fun! (grins)

Gaara: Right... (annoyed but still blushing)

Koneko: Eehee! (giggles and kisses Gaara)

Gaara: (blushes heavier)

Lol! Oh well, hope you enjoyed this chappy! Woot! Please review! Ja ne!


	8. Sasuke

Yosh! Anousa, minna-san! Okay, now that Naru-chan is safe and sound, let's take a look at Sasuke! So, what actually happen to him? Did he go to seek help from Gaara-kun and I? Or did he just faint in the middle of the forest and had to be helped by the two of us? Want to know? Well...find the answer in this chappy! Woot! Lol!

Gaara: Tell me he didn't faint in the forest...

Koneko: Um...I don't know! Just find out in this chappy! (smiles)

Gaara: Right... (sweatdrop)

Koneko: Okay, he didn't faint... He...well, just read on, okay? (rolls eyes)

Gaara: ...okay... (sighes in defeat)

Yay! Okay, so...what actually happened to Sasuke? Just find out in this chappy, ne? Woot!

* * *

**Pairings:** SasuNaru, implied KakaIru, ShikaTema and of course, GaaNeko!

**Warning:** Contains boyxboy actions! You don't like it, then go to hell this instant or I'll chop your head off! (takes out two katanas)

**Disclaimer:** I know, this is Masashi Kishimoto-san's work, but I like to do it! Please, don't sue me!

**Note:** May contain OOCness, AU and some other stuff...

* * *

Part Eight: Sasuke

Oww...where am I? It feels so weird...hm? Wait a second...where is my arm? Argh! I've lost my arm! No! ...oh, it's still here...but why can't I move it? Kami-sama, I'm paralysed! Shit! Now how the hell am I going to find Naruto?! Damn it! What the fuck am I supposed to do now?! ...how long will this poison last anyway?

Ugh, I can't even feel my leg! Argh! ...now I know how a paralysed person feels...I don't have time to think about sympathising other people when I myself cannot move here! Am I going to stay like this forever? ...no! I've a clan to be revived! ...but, now that I think about it...I cannot bear children by loving Naruto, right?

What am I thinking again?! Focus, Uchiha Sasuke! You have to find a way to overstand this poison, somehow! It's not the time to think about future! ...geez, I'm talking to myself again... Anyhow...ugh! Agh! ...phew, finally I can turn my body around! Now, what do I do? ...Kami-sama, don't tell me I've to crawl all the way from this place to a nearby village!!

_Woosh!_

Huh? What was that? ...somebody's here! Shit! I cannot even sense chakra with my condition! ...or is this person hiding his chakra? I've to be careful! ...wait a minute. How am I going to stand my guard when I can't move even the slightest? Kuso! Argh! I'm too young to die! ...I can't believe I'm acting like Naruto now...

_(insert a gush of wind here)_

The hell was that?! ...it's getting really chilly now...what exactly is happening right now? Is this person doing some kind of a jutsu on me? If he or she is...well, it's really not a small jutsu 'cause I'm really getting weaker and weaker by the second...Kami-sama, am I really going to die here and now? If I really am, please tell Naruto that...

"Sasuke! Daijoubu?!"

Huh? Am I dreaming? It's...it's...Naruto! Kami-sama, is this really happening? Did you send an angel that looks just like my Naruto so that I can rest in peace? Oh Kami-sama, I am really thankful to you for being so nice to me... Oh Naru-like angel, please come and take me to heaven so that I can be with you forever...

"Sasuke! Oi, Sasuke! Don't lose on yourself now! Sasuke-teme! Cut it out! Open your eyes already! Sasuke, it's me, Naruto! You're not going to leave me here alone, are you?! Sasuke?! Sasuke!!"

"...N-Naruto?"

"Sasuke!" he squeals and hugs me. "You're alive! Kami-sama, I thought you were about to die! Idiot! Don't you ever think of leaving me alone! If you do, I'll...I'll... Fuan...! I can't live without you, Sasuke...!"

"Huh?" I blink a few times.

"Sasuke?" Naruto calls again. "S-S-Sasu-ke? O-oi, d-don't tell me...y-you...lost your m-memory?"

He starts to tear up. Okay, so I'm still alive, and the dobe is being his usual dobe self...really... I can perfectly remeber everything that happened in these few days, and I still remeber freshly what happened from long time ago...and yet he said that I've lost my memory? Naru-chan...you really quick when it comes to conclusing something, ne?

"...I'm perfectly fine, mind that. Dobe..."

"...Sasuke!" he squeals and hugs me again.

Hah...sometimes I really wish that a time like this would stay forever... My little Naru-chan hugging me tightly with me being totally weak and helpless...but he is right here beside me... Hm? ...wait a second! I sense an invading chakra coming towards this way! ...when did I start to able to sense chakra again in the first place?

"Naruto-chan! Have you found Uchiha Sasuke?"

Huh? What did she just call my Naru-chan?! Naruto-chan?! This is very unacceptable! Argh! I'm going to kill this person who called _my_ Naruto Naruto-chan, no matter who she is! Just you wait, you piece of shit!

"He's right here with me, Koneko-chan! Sasuke is perfectly fine!"

Naruto still hugs me, but he turns around and smiles at the redhead whom arrives at our location. She grins back, and I notice she has somewhat Naruto's distinctive features, like her toothy grin, her tanned skin and her foxy look...or is it a catty look? ...what am I thinking really? I think I've to go see a therapist as soon as this mission is completed...

"Gaara-kun!" the girl suddenly turns around and calls the emo guy.

What the hell? That little freaky, browless guy is here as well? Kami-sama, this is just not my day... What's he doing here anyway? And why does this girl know all the three of us? Who is she really? Hmm...I wonder...

"Oi, Sasuke! Did you hear me?" Naruto asks with a pouting mouth.

"Yeah...whatever..."

He puffs his cheek out, which I always think it's cute - until he punches me on the stomach, hard. Ouch, that really hurts. That's one of the things I don't like about Naruto, really... Argh, now I'm not only suffering from a paralysed condition but also from a really painful stomach ache... Geez, it's really hard to have a boyfriend like him...

"Come on, let me help you, okay?"

"...yeah..."

-- ((to be continued!)) --

* * *

Kyaa! Gomenasai for the late update! Like I said, my comeputer was infected with virus, and it had almost destroyed my life! Waaa! XO Luckily, an antivirus came right in time to save the day! Yatta! XD Well, hope you enjoyed this! Woot! Ja ne!


	9. Koneko

Woot! Anousa, minna-san! Alright, now that both Naru-chan and Sasuke is safe and sound, let's continue with the mission! So, we already got the scroll back from the Itachi look-alike, now we'll be exchanging the two scrolls. Um...I wonder how Sasuke and Naruto will spend their time in Suna? It's a one-month mission, remember...

Gaara: Why would it be one month?

Koneko: Haven't I state that already? Becasue it's actually a 'honeymoon' for the two of them.

Gaara: Oh...why don't we have a honeymoon for ourselves?

Koneko: ...leave it there.

Gaara: ...but I still want to know why...

Gaara-kun's being an ass today. I don't like to talk about myself having those stuff! Oh well, enjoy the story! Woot!

* * *

**Pairings:** SasuNaru, implied KakaIru, ShikaTema and of course, GaaNeko!

**Warning:** Contains boyxboy actions! You don't like it, then go to hell this instant or I'll chop your head off! (takes out two katanas)

**Disclaimer:** I know, this is Masashi Kishimoto-san's work, but I like to do it! Please, don't sue me!

**Note:** May contain OOCness, AU and some other stuff...

* * *

Part Nine: Koneko

"Here..."

"Thanks," the blonde smiled and took the hot chocolate from the girl.

"So, how are you feeling?" she asked sweetly, taking a seat in front of the blond. "Better?"

He nodded, taking a sip of the drink. "Yeah, thanks a lot."

"Dooitashiimashite."

The redhead then turned her vision to Gaara who was having a conversation with Sasuke. It looked like they were having a deep conversation, seeing the two serious looks on their faces. She figured out it was best not to interrupt the covnersation like she always did, noticing the look Gaara gave to her when he glanced at her.

She turned back to Naruto. "So, you and Sasuke are...a couple?"

"...yeah..." the boy blushed. "...you're not homophobic, are you?"

"Eh? No, not at all! I even have a gay friend not long ago!" she grinned.

"Oh..."

The blond sipped his chocolate again. "...who are you actually?"

"Huh?"

"Uh, don't take it as an offence!" he stuttered. "It's-it's just that..."

"No, it's okay... So, you want to know about me? Well, first of all, my full name is Kinomoto Koneko. There are, howver, some people out there who teased me as Sabaku no Koneko-san..." she laughed. "And...I'm seventeen right now, but I'll be eighteen this July... I'm a Suna ANBU, but I came from a different village, Tamagakure. Have you heard of it?"

The kitsune shook his head as he yet again took another sip of the drink. "Yeah, it's already destroyed by the time I came to this world - attacked by a four-tailed demon cat called Tsuki. I somehow survive, but I found out that Tsuki was locked inside my body to stop it from doing further damage to other villages."

"Aren't you sad then? Having a monster inside your body..."

"Nope! Not at all! Actually, I'm pretty happy to have a companion that is always there for me! Other people might think that Tsuki's scary or something, but he's actually nice and he acts like my brother - an annoying brother, that is. He likes to say that I'm being bratty and all, but deep down, I know that he loves and cares about me so much..."

"Wow, you really appreciate his presence in you, huh?" Naruto chuckled.

"Of course!" she replied immediately. "He used to rank number one in my most important people or stuff list, but now he ranks number two. Too bad for him 'cause I got another person to care and love the most now!" she giggled.

"Lemme guess, it's Gaara, isn't it?"

She grinned and glanced at the Kazekage. "...yeah...but he's an idiot. He still doesn't know my feelings for him, yet he still complains to me about how much he wants to love and be loved. Geez, he just doesn't realise that I'm right in front of him, ready to love and be loved!" she muttered, puffing out her cheeks.

"...he complains to you?" the blond asked, not believing what he had just heard.

"Yup! He might look cool and collected in the outside, but trust me, he always whine about stuff that he doesn't like to me. Every single night, tebbayo! He would come to the roof where I always hang out and starts complaining about works and stuff! He acts just like a small kid when he's with me," she giggled again.

"And that made you fell for him, right?"

"Yeah..." she blushed slightly. "Anyways, do you like animals?"

"Very much! I love mostly cute furries such as cats, puppies and foxes!" the kitsune replied, grinning.

She grinned back. "Sugoi! I love animals too! Oh yeah, you know, Tsuki-kun can come out of my body! It's a special technique that I created so that the demon in someone's body could go out freely - but they'll be in a perfectly harmless shape! I knew from Gaara-kun that you have the nine-tailed demon fox inside your body, right?"

"Yeah," he replied matter-of-factly.

"Alright! I really wanted to see how Kyuu-chan would be like if he's in a miniature form!" she clapped her hands together in amusement. "Will you let me do the jutsu to you? Please...! I'm sure you'll like the result! Please! Pretty please...!"

"Okay, okay... Anyways, Kyuubi a female, mind that..."

"Really? So, you're a hermaphrodite?"

He furrowed his brows. "What's a hermaphrodite?"

"It's a condition where someone has both male and female sexes in his or her body. A person who has a demon of the opposite sex in his or her body usually has this condition. I'm a hermaphrodite, but Gaara-kun is not since Shu-chan is a male. Nevertheless, 'cause Kyu-chan is a female, then you're a hermaphrodite, just like me!"

"Wait..." he blinked. "...what does that suppose to mean, really?"

"Oh right! You have to know this, a hermaphrodite has the potential to get pregnant no matter if the person is a female or female on the outside. And people who have a demon sealed inside their body have their own moment of getting in heat too! I've experienced it once, and luckily for me, I was able to control myself!"

"What will happen if the person could not control himself?" the kitsune asked.

"...I don't know about that..." she said blankly. "You haven't experience it yet? Getting in heat, I mean."

The blond only shook his head bluntly. Then, the two of them stopped talking as Naruto continued on drinking his hot chocolate while Koneko filled her mind with thoughts and imaginations again. Meanwhile, Gaara and Sasuke had already finished their 'meeting' and decided it was best to have some dinner since it was already evening.

"Oi, dobe," the raven called. "Let's go get some dinner..."

"...don't call me that, teme! You're paying for it!" the kitsune pouted and latched himself to Sasuke's arm.

"Yeah, but I'm getting payback tonight, deal?"

He blushed slightly. "...whatever! Let's get going! I'm starving!"

-- ((to be continued!)) --

* * *

Yatta! Finally finish! Okay, I put myself as the centre of this chappy. So, how do you think? Was I being my usual self or something else? Tell me! Woot! Please review! Woot! Ja ne!


	10. Love Suite

Yosh! Anousa, minna-san! Kyaa! Another hot but sweet lemon is going to be in this chappy! ;-) I don't know, it just kind gets in my head, so I'll do it! Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy it, 'cause it's gonna involve a sulking raven, two perverted redheads and a poor blond! Lol! Oh, and bandages are going to be in this chappy as well! Woot!

Gaara: ... (drools)

Koneko: Heheheh...ne Gaara-kun, you're thinking about dirty things again, aren't ya?

Gaara: You're the one who mentioned it... (wipes drool)

Koneko: But I wasn't thinking about it... (snickered)

Gaara: (smacks Koneko's head) Just shut up and start the story already! (blushes slightly)

Oww...well, like Gaara-kun said, let's start the story now! Woot! Lol! (rubs head and smacks Gaara's head in return)

* * *

**Pairings:** SasuNaru, implied KakaIru, ShikaTema and of course, GaaNeko!

**Warning:** Contains boyxboy actions! You don't like it, then go to hell this instant or I'll chop your head off! (takes out two katanas)

**Disclaimer:** I know, this is Masashi Kishimoto-san's work, but I like to do it! Please, don't sue me!

**Note:** May contain OOCness, AU and some other stuff...

* * *

Part Ten: Love Suite

"Wow, that was the best dinner I've ever had in my whole life!"

"Glad you like it, Naru-chan!" the girl grinned. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"Um...don't know, is there something fun to be done here at night?" the kitsune asked matter-of-factly.

The Kazekage gave him an immediate reply, "No."

The girl pouted angrily and pinched the redhead's cheek. He hissed in pain and glared at the other redhead when she let go of his poor cheek, carressing it gently. She made a face and stuck her tongue at him. He growled and mouthed something to her. She rolled her eyes and made another annoyed face at him.

"...wow, I never thought Gaara could have such a chilidsh personality..." Naruto said, staring at the couple's behaviour. "...it's funny how love can change someone drastically ne, Sasuke?"

"Yeah...like how I changed because of you..." the raven smirked.

The blond blushed sloghtly, rolled his eyes and elbowed the taller guy playfully. Meanwhile, the twi redheads had stopped quarreling and were then staring at the other couple in front of them. Koneko snickered to herself silently and elbowed her boyfriend who seemed quite distracted by the pair of lovebirds.

"Ne, Naru-chan," she called the boy. "I think it's better if we show you your room now, since it's kinda late already."

"Um? Oh...okay!"

The girl smiled at him and glanced at Gaara with a sly smile on her face. He cocked a non-existant brow as a large anime sweatdrop appeared on his head. She grinned and turned back to Naruto. Then, the four of them began to walk towards Naruto and Sasuke's room. About a few minutes later, they reached the hotel.

"...what is this, Koneko-chan?" the kitsune frowned when they reached the room.

"It's your room!" the girl grinned. "The honeymoon suite!"

The blond gaped, his eyes big as saucers. "...what the hell, Koneko-chan?! I didn't ask for this! I want a separate room!"

"No can do, Naru-chan. All the other rooms are fully booked."

He blinked again, not believing what he had just heard. 'How could all the other rooms are booked?! At the same time?! This is just not fair!! I don't want to be sleeping in the same room with this horny bastard!! IIE!! Someebody help me already!' he screamed mentally, holding his dizzy head with both hands. Suddenly, he felt like the world was spinning.

"...Naru-chan?"

"Naruto?!"

'Sasuke...'

And he lost his consciousness yet again... **(1)**

* * *

_Later..._

"Un...where am I?"

"You're in our room, after blacking out again..." the raven stated. "Really, what's wrong with you, Naruto? It seems like you lost consciousness every now and again recently... I'm worried, you know..."

The kitsune stared at the guy, then a mocking smile formed on his face slowly. "...heh, kinda weird for you to worry about something, ne?" he teased, making the Uchiha to blush slightly. "...uh? Okay, I might not want to ask this...but why the hell am I tied, Sasuke?" he frowned, trying to tug free from the bandages that tied him to the bed.

A smirk immediately formed on the guy's face when the blond mentioned about it. He had planned it from the start really, to pound his little Naruto while the poor boy was tied. For that, he had made Koneko to leave Naruto with him since he thought that she was in the way. Now that he got his chance, he would not let it go away.

"...ne, Naru-chan..." he crawled onto the littler boy. "Wanna have some fun?"

"Huh? S-Sasuke-teme...s-stop it! Y-you're scaring me, damn it! S-Sasuke, don't!" the kitsune began to squirm underneath Sasuke's larger body - which only turned him on even more when the smaller boy's knee accidentally brushed his semi-hard member, causing it to get hard immediately. "Sasuke...!" he squeaked for the last time before the raven crashed their lips together.

"Mnn!"

The blond then squeezed his eyes shut. When he felt Sauske's tongue running on his lower lip, he tried his hardest not to open his mouth. The taller guy frowned at this and gave the boy's member a squeeze. He gasped and shot his his eyes open. Seeing his chance, the Uchiha immediately shoved his tongue into Naruto's mouth.

The kitsune frowned and tried to pull back, but his efforts were useless since the other guy held his head closely. He gave up and let the raven kiss him, but he did not respond back the slightest. Annoyed with his boyfirend's behaviour, the raven broke the kiss and glared angrily at the boy, whom just glared back in reply.

"Don't make that face to me," Sasuke said.

"...I don't care!" Naruto snapped. "Let me go already, teme!"

The Uchiha frowned. "...I won't. You'll stay like that all night..."

'Kuso! What's worng with him now?!' the blond furrowed his brows as he watched the other guy turned his back from him and went to watch the night sky. The smaller boy ignored him and tried to turn away from him, but could not do so as the bandage tied him in place. 'And now I can't even move! This is just so fucking great!'

"...Sasuke..." he called, but no reply was heard - or seen. "Sasuke...don't be like this. Sasuke...fine! I'm not talking to you anymore either! It's best if we just break up! That's what you want, right?!" he suddenly hollered at the raven, tears leaking in his eyes. 'Kuso! Why am I like this?! No, I can't cry! ...argh, I'm already crying! Kuso!' "Daikirai, Sasuke!"

Naruto began to sob both angrily and sadly. He di not know what was happening to him, but he felt the urge to cry when his boyfriend did not even look at him while he was speaking just a while ago. Meanwhile, the Uchiha heard him crying and quickly turned around. Then, he immediately went to the side of the bed.

"Naruto...shu...don't cry..." he tried to soothe the smaller boy.

"Shut up!" the kitsune cried. "You just don't care about my feelings! Just forget about loving me if you don't even care about my feelings and thoguhts! I'm not a puppet that can do whatever you desire wherever and whenever you want it! I'm a human for Goddamn sake, darn it! I have a heart, and feelings too! Even if I'm a demon...!"

Quickly, the raven covered his mouth with both hands. "Don't."

Tears dripped down the blond's eyes as he gazed into the taller guy's concern eyes. Sasuke slowly moved his hands from Naruto's mouth to his whiskered cheeks, carressing them gently as he neared his face to the kitsune's face. Then, the ir lips touched in a soft but passionate kiss. The boy started to cry again.

"Sh...please don't cry anymore, Naruto..."

"I...I can't help it..." he sniffled. "I...love you so much...I just can't take it when you..."

The raven hugged the blond lovingly. "Sh...I'm right here now, aren't I? I won't leave you ever again...I'm sorry for earlier...but I really love you as well...and I want nothing but your happiness..."

"Sasuke..."

-- ((to be continued!)) --

* * *

Woot! Gomenasai for not putting in the lemon! I tried to make a hotter scene, but it turned out to be so fluffy and full of feelings! I like it very much, but I'm not sure whther you guys will like it or not since I did promised a lemon! Gomenasai again! But no worries, the next chappy will surely be a lemon! Only htat it won't be that hot, seeing how this one turns out like! Oh well, hope you enjoyed it! Woot! Ja ne!


	11. Of Bondages and Sweeties

Woot! Wazzup, people? Lol! XD I'm being hyper again! Wait a minute...let me wear this...alright! Yay! I'm a kawaii neko-chan now! Meow! Lol! Nyaa! (wiggles tail about) X3 Meow! Neko-chan's hungwy! Ish there anything neko-chan can eat? Lol! Meow! (sees a bag of cookies) Cookies! Yay! Neko-chan love cookies! (eats cookie)

Gaara: (notices Koneko eating _his_ cookies) Hey! That's mine!

Koneko: Um? (stares at Gaara and hands a half-eaten cookie) Want some, Gaara-kun?

Gaara: ... (snatches cookie) I want more!

Koneko: Here, let's share! (hands the bag of cookie)

Gaara: (claps hand) Yay! Let's share!

Meow! Enjoy the sotry while we enjoy our cookies! Lol! Want some? Come here then! Lol! Woot!

* * *

**Pairings:** SasuNaru, implied KakaIru, ShikaTema and of course, GaaNeko!

**Warning:** Contains boyxboy actions! You don't like it, then go to hell this instant or I'll chop your head off! (takes out two katanas)

**Disclaimer:** I know, this is Masashi Kishimoto-san's work, but I like to do it! Please, don't sue me!

**Note:** May contain OOCness, AU and some other stuff...

* * *

Part Eleven: Of Bondages and Sweeties

"...Sasuke, won't you untie me?"

"You want me to do that?"

The blond blushed and shook his head slightly. The raven made his usual 'hn' sound and continued to stare at his lovely boyfriend. The smaller boy pouted at the Uchiha as his face reddened more. He then looked to his side to avoid meeting eyes with the mystifying black eyes of his lover. Sasuke smirked at this.

"You're not mad at me anymore are you, Naruto-chan?" he whispered into the kitsune's ear, causing him to shudder in pleasure.

"I-iie..." Naruto let out a small gasp. "S-Sasu...d-don't..."

"Do you want me, Naru-chan?"

The blond blushed again, but nodded his head lightly. He gazed into his boyfriend's eyes lustfully. The raven smirked and give him a playful sloppy kiss on his lips, then he got off the bed and went to the small refridgerator. The smaller boy only watched as the Uchiha took out a large bowl and a packet of big bright strawberries.

The kitsune gulped, face getting redder. 'He's been planning this from the start! ...Kami-sama, he's taking the strawberries out! Kyaa, he looks so hot...I want to be that strawberry, being licked all over by his talented tongue... Kami-sama, why am I feeling like this? I want him so much right now...' "S-Sasuke..." he called out.

"Hn?"

"I-I...want you...right now...p-please..." he pleaded.

The taller guy smirked again and approached the blond. "Do you want me...or do you want this?"

He placed the bright red strawberry in front of the kitsune's mouth. Naruto blushed, gulped and parted his lips as he began to lick the fruit. After a while, he started to suck it, making delightful moans that turned the raven on. He then pulled the strawberry out of his lover's mouth, a displeasure moan escaping the pouting lips.

"Sasuke..." he whimpered.

Still smirking, Sasuke dip the red fruit into the large bowl he was carrying. When he took it out, the blond noticed it was coated with the mouth-watering, delicious-looking whip cream. The boy bit his lower lip, wanting to have a taste of the cream-coated strawberry. He pouted when the taller guy put it in his own mouth.

"Sasuke..." he whined.

"...what is it, Naru-chan?" the raven pulled the fruit out of his cavern. "The bondages bugging you?"

"Stop it, Sasuke... I want you right now..." he pleaded again.

The Uchiha smirked again and got onto the bed, crawling over his little blond. He still had the bowl of cream and the packet of strawberries with him, carrying them carefully so that they would not fall off his hands. When his face was close enough to the other boy's face, he sat on the kitsune's lap and put down the bowl and the packet.

"Here..." he dipped the strawberry into the cream again and placed it in front of Naruto's waiting mouth. "You want it badly, don't you?"

The blond began to suck the cream off the strawberry, letting out moans of pleasure. "Mnn...nn..."

"You like it very much...want some more?"

The boy bit the fruit off its stalk and chewed it, nodding at his boyfriend. When he finally swallowed the strawberry down, he parted his lips once more. Sasuke smirked at this and took out another strawberry from its container. Instead of dipping it to the cream again, he pulled the unwanted stalk off the fruit and placed it in his mouth.

He then neared his face towards the blond's face until the strawberry brushed the pink pouting lips. Naruto opened his mouth and put the other half of the strawberry in his cavern. Their lips met and a small moan escape from the kitsune's mouth. The tow of them started to savour the sweet-sour strawberry together.

"Mm...nh..." the boy started to moan into the other guy's mouth when the had finished the fruit and was then kissing each other passionately.

The raven slid his tongue into the kitsune's hot cavern and began running it talentedly around the mouth. The blond could not help but to moan and mewl delighfully into his lover's passionate kiss. After about a minute, the both of them broke apart for air. Naruto panted as he gazed into Sasuke's coal-coloured eyes with burning desire.

"Sasuke..." he spoke, not caring if he sounded demanding or pleading. "I want you...inside me...right now..."

The taller guy blushed slightly, but smirked and started to lube himself using his precum. Then, he positioned himself in front of the other boy's entrance. Not wanting to wait for the guy to lube him first, he nodded frantically and made a begging puppy look at his boyfriend. Sasuke smirked again and thrusted into Naruto immediately.

"AH!" the boy screamed in pain.

Before the Uchiha could pull his member out, the blond thrusted the huge throbbing manhood inside himself again. He let out another scream, but this time it was a scream of ecstacy as Sasuke's shaft hit his sweet spot. Somehow, the bondages that tied him was torn and the blond wrapped his arms around the raven's neck.

He pulled the guy closer to his face and whispered, "Harder, please..."

That word was enough to get the Uchiha to lose his senses as he started to thrust violently into the kitsune. Mewls, moans and screams of delight escaped from the boy's mouth as he held onto the guy tighter and tighter with every thrust. After several more thrusts, he felt his orgasm coming close. He hugged Sasuke even tighter.

"S-Sasu...ah...I'm...I'm...SASUKE!!"

With that scream, hot sticky liquid spurted out of his member. Feeling the muscle around his manhood tightening, Sasuke came deep inside the blond, shooting out all of his load inside the hole. Then, the both of them slumped on the bed, panting and gasping for air. When he had finally got his breath steady again, Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"I love you, Sasuke-teme..."

"...love you too, Naruto-dobe..."

-- ((to be continued!)) --

* * *

Yosh! A lemon! Not one of my greatest, by I think it's fine since I'm freaking tired and sleepy right now... Lol! Anyways, hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Woot! Got to go and continue my other stories now! Woot! Ja ne!


	12. Randomness

Yosh! Anousa, minna-san! I'm kinda tired today - and slightly pissed off as well, thanks a lot to my teachers who had been bugging me to pass up all of my books! For a lazy girl like me, that is just a no-no! Anyways, I didn't pass up any book, and I just want to write you all another chappy! Woot! Lol!

Gaara: ...you didn't pass up any book at all?

Koneko: Nope! Not my thing, 'kay?

Gaara: (blinks) ...won't the teachers be mad at you?

Koneko: Maybe, but who cares? (shrugs)

Gaara: (sweatdrop)

Woot! Enjoy the story, everybody! Yosh! Woot!

* * *

**Pairings:** SasuNaru, implied KakaIru, ShikaTema and of course, GaaNeko!

**Warning:** Contains boyxboy actions! You don't like it, then go to hell this instant or I'll chop your head off! (takes out two katanas)

**Disclaimer:** I know, this is Masashi Kishimoto-san's work, but I like to do it! Please, don't sue me!

**Note:** May contain OOCness, AU and some other stuff...

* * *

Part Twelve: Randomness

The next morning, Naruto woke up - with a really sore butt, and a very bad mood. When he woke up, he found out that his boyfriend was nowhere to be seen, even though he was very sure that they had fallen asleep side by side the night before. 'Where is that teme?! He could at least tell me where he was going to!'

After he had taken his bath and all, he stomped off his room to search for the raven. 'Kuso! Where could he be?!' he thought angrily as he walked towards the Kazekage tower, ignoring all the frightened people on the streets he was passing by. When he was inside, he immediately barged into the redhead's room without any warning.

"Gaara! Have you seen Sasuke-teme?!"

"...he was here earlier this morning..." Gaara replied bluntly. "But he left about half an hour ago...he didn't tell me where he was going though..." he continued, as if he knew what was coming from the blond's mouth.

"Dammit! Where the hell is he?! Teme! Teme! Teme! Teme! Temeeeee!!"

Before the shorter boy could say anything - or explode from having to hear the scream, the other redhead entered the room with a tray of cookies and some hot chocolate. "Chill down, Naru-chan! No need to get all grumpy early in the morning! Here, take this... And this is for you, Gaara-kun! Okay! Now, sit down and take a deep breath..."

The boy puffed his cheeks, but did as the girl told him. He sat on the couch and inhaled deeply, breathing out a few seconds later. He stared at the smiling redhead in front of him and cocked his brow on how peculiar the girl was behaving that day. He then truend his vision to the mug of hot chocolate he was holding.

"Take a sip, it's great!" Koneko told him. "It's my special secret, you know! Even Gaara-kun loves it!"

"...really?" Naruto cocked a brow in disbelief and turned to the Kazekagebeside him, who had faint pink hues on both of his pale cheeks. "Is it true, Gaara?"

"...just taste it..."

The boy nodded and sipped a bit of the drink, and licked his lips afterward. "...sugoi! I've never tasted something like this before! What did you put in this, Koneko-chan? It's really awesome!"

The girl just grinned and took a piece of the chocolate chip cookies which she had put on the desk in front of the three of them. The other redhead took one piece to, and have it for himself. The blond only gave him a weird look as his face turned bright pink when he took a bite of the cookie, a smile appearing on his usually-stoic face.

"...oh, do you want to go for a walk around the town later, Naru-chan?" the redhead suddenly asked.

"Huh? Um..." the kitsune thought for a while. "Since I'm not having anything to be done today...I think I'll go..."

"What's wrong? You don't sound too happy..."

The boy only let out a sigh and forced out a small smile at the girl. "Iie...it's just that...I couldn't find Sasuke since last night when we had...slept together...so...I'm quite worried about him..."

"Oh...so that's the problem..." Koneko grinned. "Okay, no worries now, Naru-chan. I just saw him sometime earlier at the training grounds. He was training himself quite hard, but I decided not to interrupt him since he looked very serious... Anyways, I'm sure he's still there, so there's no need to worry about him, okay?"

"...okay!"

* * *

_So..._

"Ne Koneko-chan, what do you think about Gaara actually?"

"Hm?"

The girl blinked a few times. The both of them were on the street of Sunagakure by then. After they had had their breakfast, the two of them went out of the Kazekage tower to go for a walk like they had agreed earlier. The other redhead, on the other hand, had some errands to be done, so he did not join them for their walk.

"So...?"

The redhead made a thoughtful face before replying, "Well...he's quite cute, in my opinion that is...and, he can be quite annoying sometimes...but that is what I really like about him. I mean, yes, he can be very awful, but he just shows that snaughty side of him when he's with me...and he can be quite funny too!"

"Really?" the blond asked, interested.

"Yup!" she grinned. "What do you think about Sasuke anyway?"

"Huh? Um...just like you said about Gaara, he's kinda annoying...and he always thinks highly of himself... Anyways, I think those are just the reasons that I fell for him in the first place... I mean, because we are always arguing with each other, we got very close to each other...you know what I'm saying, right?" he turned to the girl.

She only nodded and smiled. Then, they saw someone approaching them. The both of them stopped and waited for the person to came right in front of them. When he was close enough to them, they realised who it was.

"Sasuke!"

-- ((to be continued!)) --

* * *

Randomness, the title of this chappy! I hope you get my meaning, or else...you're a jerk! A big fat jerk! Lol! Just kidding! XD Anyways, what I'm trying to say is this chappy is a random idea that popped out in my head when I was writing this chappy, that why I put 'Randomness' as the title! But...if you still don't get it... -.-''

Gaara: I wasn't being random, was I?

Koneko: Nope, you're just...being random! Lol! (laughs like crazy)

Gaara: (sweatdrop)

Koneko: (stops laughing) Anyways, yes, you were being random...but just slightly! You're not mad, are you?

Gaara: ...I don't think that is threating, so...no, I'm not mad...

Yay! Gaara-kun's not mad at me! X3 Lol! Being random is good! Lol! Woot! Ja ne!


	13. Fireworks

Woot! Konichiwa, minna-san! Yosh! Today, I'm making a poll...or so I think... (sweatdrop) Anyways, I'd just like to ask you all, how should I end this story? I mean, I already have the ending for all of my other stories, but I still haven't decided a suitable one for this story... TT So, tell me what you think would be a great ending for this story! Woot!

Gaara: You're gonna end it so soon?

Koneko: Iie, I'm just asking for a suitable ending...

Gaara: Oh...let me see...hm...I don't know either...

Koneko: (huge sweatdrop) Um...that's okay, let's just leave that to the readers, ne?

Gaara: ...yeah...I guess you're right... (sweatdrop)

Okay, let's begin the story now! Woot! Part thirteen, coming through!

* * *

**Pairings:** SasuNaru, implied KakaIru, ShikaTema and of course, GaaNeko!

**Warning:** Contains boyxboy actions! You don't like it, then go to hell this instant or I'll chop your head off! (takes out two katanas)

**Disclaimer:** I know, this is Masashi Kishimoto-san's work, but I like to do it! Please, don't sue me!

**Note:** May contain OOCness, AU and some other stuff...

* * *

Part Thirteen: Fireworks

"Naruto...I was looking for you..."

"Um?" the boy cocked his head. "...you're not acting like yoursef today, Sasuke."

The raven blushed slightly at the blond's words, biting his lower lip. "Um...aren't you hungry?"

"...now that you mention it, I am hungry! It's almost lunchtime, isn't it?" the kitsune clapped his hands together.

The taller guy nodded and frantically pulled Naruto towards him. He then dragged the smaller boy into a ramen shop by the street, glancing at the girl in hope she would understand his true intention. The redhead only smiled meaningfully and nodded at him slightly, waving as the both of them disappeared into the shop.

'Guess I'm done now!' she thought, spinning herself around and walking towards the other way back to the Kazekage tower, hands behind her head. '...wait a sec! I want to know what exactly it is with Sasuke! Yosh! I'll take Gaara-kun with me!' With that, she quickly sprinted towards the tower, grinning widely.

"Gaara-kun!"

"...I told you not to run in the tower, didn't I?"

Ignoring the redhead's stern words, the girl quickly jumped onto the table and pulled the boy's arm. "Come on, Gaara-kun! We gotta be quick, or else we'll miss a really great action!"

"Let go of me first!" Gaara retorted angrily, pulling back his arm to where it was supposed to be. "Now sit down...I said sit down... Okay, now tell me what is this all about..."

"...we gotta go now, Gaara-kun!" the girl suddenly jumped back onto the table, grabbed the smaller redhead's arm and dashed out of the room - all in just a matter of seconds.

"OOOIIII! LEMMMMMEEEEE GOOOOO!!"

* * *

_Later..._

"Tell me again...what the hell are we doing here actually?!"

_"Shhh!"_ Koneko sternly put her finger on her lips. _"Shut up! Or else they'll hear us!"_

_"Who will?!"_

The girl pointed to a table not too far away from them. The guy in disguise turned to the table and saw a couple. He immediately recognised them as Sasuke and Naruto. He furrowed his brows in confusion, and looked back to the redhead across the table. He then made a weird face and scrunched his nose slightly.

_"You look weird..."_

_"Thanks a lot,"_ she rolled her eyes.

The two of them actually had transformed themselves using Henge no Jutsu so that the couple they was spying on would not recognise them. The girl had changed herself into a black-haired guy with piercing dark blue eyes while the guy transformed into a small young girl with dark green hair and a pair of bright green eyes.

"...ehem!" the two of them suddenly heard Sasuke coughing and the both of them quickly turned towards the pair. "Um... Naruto...I...kinda got something to say to you..."

"What is it, Sasuke?" the innocent boy in front of him asked.

"Uh...never mind..."

Koneko lifted a brow and turned back to the other redhead. _"What's with that?"_

The guy only shrugged. "How should I know? You're the who dragged me here..." he looked back at Sasuke and Naruto and noticed that they were going out of the shop. _"...they're going out..."_

_"...yosh! We'll follow them! I have a hunch that we will discover something really sneaky here!"_

Before the guy could reply anything, the girl immediately grabbed his arm again and went out of the shop. She made sure that neither one of the people around them noticed what was really happening. They tried to walk as calmly as possible as they followed the couple until they reached a cliff at one end of the village.

'What are they doing?' the taller redhead thought.

"Why are we here, Sasuke?" she then heard Naruto spoke.

The raven inhaled and sighed, taking the blond's hand in his hand. "Naruto..."

"...Sasuke?"

"I...know that...this is kinda...quick and surprising...but..." he gripped the kitsune's hands tighter. "...I love you very much, Naruto..."

"Um...I already know that...but..."

"No, it's not like that... I...really love you, Naruto...with all my heart..." the taller guy hugged the smaller boy as he pronounced the sentence. "I...I don't want...to be separated with you...ever..."

Naruto's eyes widened. "W-what's...wrong, Sasuke? Y-you..."

'What's happening here?!'

-- ((to be continued!)) --

* * *

Whoa...what really happened? I don't know either, so don't ask me. All I know is this chappy is kinda weird and surprising, since I never really thought on writing a chappy like this. Oh well, what's done is done. I hope you enjoyed this chappy! Woot! Oh, and the next chappy...I still have no idea about it! Lol! Woot!

Gaara: Don't forget to give your suggestions on the ending! (munches a cookie)

Koneko: Where did you get that?

Gaara: I bought it! Here, have some!

Koneko: Thankies! (grabs cookie and eats it) Don't forget, ne?

Gaara: Hai!

Yosh! Don't forget! Woot! That's all for now! See ya in the next chappy! Woot! Ja ne!


	14. WTF!

Oit! Anousa, minna-san! Kyu kyu! Lol! X3 I love that sound! I got it from Naruto's Nippon where Non-tan a.k.a Sugiyama-san a.k.a Sasuke is the guess host! It's really cute how Takeuchi-san (Naruto) can get along with Sugiyama-san in the show! (squeals) Lol! Anyways, here comes the fourth chappy...and a surprise is coming up! Woot!

Gaara: What the hell? A surprise? But I thought Sasuke's going to...

Koneko: Nope! (shuts Gaara's mouth) He's not going to propose! Just read on to find out!

Gaara: Mmpfhfpedmfpeemre! 'Get your hands of my mouth!'

Koneko: Shut up! (hits Gaara's head with a rolled-up newspaper)

Gaara: TT 'Why am I tied to the chair all of a sudden?!'

Shut up, Gaara-kun! To all the readers, enjoy the chappy! Woot!

* * *

**Pairings:** SasuNaru, implied KakaIru, ShikaTema and of course, GaaNeko!

**Warning:** Contains boyxboy actions! You don't like it, then go to hell this instant or I'll chop your head off! (takes out two katanas)

**Disclaimer:** I know, this is Masashi Kishimoto-san's work, but I like to do it! Please, don't sue me!

**Note:** May contain OOCness, AU and some other stuff...

* * *

Part Fourteen: WTF?!

"Naruto, I... Will you..."

The kitsune stared at the raven with a confused expression on his face. Indeed, he had guessed what his boyfriend would say next - and this really made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside, yet he wanted to hear it from the Uchiha himself. However, he got somewhat confused - and quite furious when the guy had not said it yet.

'Great...' he rolled his eyes mentally. 'How much longer do I have to wait for you to spill it out, teme?!'

The two redheads who were watching from behind the bush were getting impatient as well. Koneko made a low growling sound, annoyed with the fact that Sasuke was acting like a school girl trying to confess to her crush. She made a slightly louder growl when she thought about it, feeling like she was about to throw up.

'Right... When are they going to end this?' she scrunched her nose in annoyance.

_"Oi..."_

She glanced at the guy beside her. _"Nani?"_

_"How much longer are we going to wait?"_ he asked. _"It's almost sunset..."_

_"...I know that."_

She then turned back to the couple and continued to watch them, ignoring the Kazekage. He rolled his eyes and leaned against the bush like he did earlier. 'Girls are really troublesome...'

* * *

_Suddenly..._

"Hold it right there, the two of you!"

"Huh?"

All four of them turned to the tree where a blonde girl jumped down from. She had a small, lean body that looked like it was tanned beautifully. Her long golden hair was tied into two ponytails and they fluttered with the wind. Naruto stared at her carefully - then he noticed something that looked really familiar.

The girl had three whisker-like scars on each of her slightly-chubby cheeks. '...what the hell?' the boy thought, his brows furrowed. 'She looks...just like me, in the girl form...'

"I won't let you take Naruto-nii-chan just like that!"

"Huh?!"

'Naruto-what?!'

"...what is this all of a sudden?!" the kitsune asked. "Why are you adressing me as your brother?! I don't even know you! Like hell, I've never even met you! Who the hell are you?!"

The blonde neared the two guys, a fox with five tails followed her closely. "For your information dear brother, I'm your lost little sister who had been living in Soragakure! I've only known about you a few days ago, and I tried to search for you since then! Now that I've found you, I'm not letting you to be with this...freak all of a sudden!"

"...watch your mouth, bitch!" Sasuke glared at the girl. "Naruto said himself that he doesn't know you, so don't just come and say things like you've known him for years..."

"Naruto-chan! Don't believe her!"

Koneko suddenly jumped over the bush, dragging the poor Gaara with her. The blonde girl saw her, and immeidately her expression changed. Eyes behind her bangs, she began to laugh maniacally. Both Naruto and Sasuke turned to her - and to their horror, the blonde girl had changed to a really horrible-looking cat-demon.

"What the-?!"

"Take protection!" the redhead yelled and pounced on the demon.

"Koneko?!" the blond widened his eyes. "Koneko-chan!!"

However, the girl was too preoccupied with the fight to listen to Naruto. "Darn it! I told you to leave my friends alone!! I'll kill you today, I swear it! Tsuki no Dai Tsurugi!"

All of a sudden, a vermillion flash of light appeared around her hand. The vivd light blinded all the three who were watching from the side, and it also threw them away from the fighting scene. When the light had finally faded about half a minute later, a huge sword with a blazing red aura surrounding it were on the redhead's hand.

She got up, pulling the cat-demon with her. The sword still attached to her hand, she began punching and kicking the other girl hard. Bloods spurted out of her mouth like she was throwing up. Naruto watched in horror as the girl beat the demon up without any sense of humanity. She continued to hit the demon until she was thrown to a tree.

"You are so dead, Arisha!"

With that, sheran towards the three and grabbed the demon by her neck. Then, she threw the injured cat-demon into air and cut her in mid-air. Blood fell into the ground like rain as the demon disppeared with a loud, high-pitched scream. When she was finally gone, Naruto and Gaara went to her to check if she was okay. Sasuke followed them closely. The girl turned around, and smiled weakly.

The blond noticed that she was closing her eyes slowly. Suddenly, she began to fall onto the ground.

"...Koneko-chan!"

-- ((to be continued!)) --

* * *

What. The. Fuck?! 'kay, that's the end of this chappy! Woot! I never really have thought it would turn out like that, but I had to do it since having Naru-chan's sister in the scenery all of a sudden would be really weird! So, that's it! What do you think, guys? Oh, and sorry if what you had thought would come out in this chappy doesn't do so! Woot!

Gaara: What's Tsuki no Dai Tsurugi? Never heard of it before...

Koneko: It's supposed to be my special jutsu, 'Great Sword of the Moon'. Cool, huh?

Gaara: Um...I...don't know... -.-''

Koneko: Aww, come on! It's cool, isn't it?

Gaara: ...whatever...

Hmph! Anyways, hope you enjoyed this story! Oh, and please tell me what do you think the ending of this story should be like! Woot! I really hope to have one! I'm losing ideas for this story, people! Give me ideas! Lol! Woot! Please review! Ja ne!


	15. Back to Konoha

Woot! Kyu kyu! Lol! My latest greeting! Kyu kyu! X3 Ehem! Lol! XD Anyways, here's the fifteenth chappy! Sorry again for not updating for so long! Gomenasai, minna-san! Thanks a lot for those who are patient enough to wait for this chappy to come up! Finally, I managed to find time to do this chappy! Yatta! XD Woot!

Gaara: Koneko-chan! You're back! (glomps Koneko)

Koneko: Kyaa! What happened here?!

Gaara: ...oops! Gomen ne, Koneko-chan... (makes a cute baby voice)

Koneko: (stares at the room with huge eyes) ...Gaara! You're gonna get it!! Argh!!

Gaara: Kyaa! (runs away) Help me!!

Wanna know what happened to my virtual room? Wait till the end of this chappy! Woot! Enjoy the story meanwhile!

* * *

**Pairings:** SasuNaru, implied KakaIru, ShikaTema and of course, GaaNeko!

**Warning:** Contains boyxboy actions! You don't like it, then go to hell this instant or I'll chop your head off! (takes out two katanas)

**Disclaimer:** I know, this is Masashi Kishimoto-san's work, but I like to do it! Please, don't sue me!

**Note:** May contain OOCness, AU and some other stuff...

* * *

Part Fifteen: Back to Konoha

"...unh..."

"She's awake!"

"Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital!" the blond hugged the redhead. "Kami-sama, I was so worried! You were unconscious for two hours! What happened to you earlier, Koneko-chan?"

The girl blinked a few times. "Oh...guess I overused my power... Heh, gomen ne, Naru-chan..."

"Nani?! You almost made me have a heart attack, you know!" the smaller boy cried.

"Gomen, gomen."

Meanwhile, the two other guys standing behind them just watched as the kitsune continued to cry and hug the neko, saying how worried he was. She just smiled crookedly, apologising to the boy a few times. Finally thinking it was enough, the raven glanced at the red-haired guy beside him, whom just nodded slightly in return.

"Ehem!"

The both of them turned to the guys. "Uh... I think it's better if you let go of me now, Naru-chan..."

"Yeah..." the blond grinned sheepishly at the taller guy. "So...Sasuke?"

"...I think it's best if we return to Konoha and report to Tsunade about our accomplished mission," Sasuke replied in a monotone.

"Huh? But you've been here for only a few days!" The three of them looked at the girl who was already on her feet. "...nani?"

"Aren't you suppose to get some more rest?" Gaara asked.

Koneko rolled her eyes. "I ain't that weak, you know. Anyways, why do you have to go that early, guys? Shouldn't this mission be longer?"

"...I don't know. Sasuke?"

"It's up to you, really..." the taller guy answered blankly. "But I'm still prefering that we go back to Konoha and settle things down. Besides, I've a hunch something is going to happen once we got there..."

"Like what?" Naruto asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Sasuke shrugged. "Don't know...but probably...a promotion or something. I've been feeling it lately, though I don't really know why..."

"...a what?"

"A promotion," he repeated. "Like the both of us being ANBU or you getting to be the Hokage or..."

"Nani?!"

"...a Hokage."

Immediately, the smaller boy squealed and hugged the taller guy. "Kami-sama! Sasuke, yay! I'm going to be the Hokage! Yay!"

"I said it's just a hunch of mine, I'm not really sure..."

But the blond was not listening to him at all. Instead, he was hugging Koneko and the both of them were twirling round the room. Then, he let go of the giggling girl and hugged Gaara - who could not help but to smile a little and let the kitsune twirled him just like how he did to the girl. Staring at them, the raven sighed.

'Really...I said it was just my hunch...'

* * *

_The next day..._

"We'll be going now."

"Yeah...be careful on the journey, 'kay?"

"Yeah, don't be such a cry-baby, Koneko-chan."

"I know that!" the girl pouted slightly and sniffled. "Anyways, you know I still love you no matter what, so don't ever forget about me, okay?"

The blond nodded and hugged the redhead. "I won't, never ever. I love you too, Koneko-chan. Even though we've only met for a few days, I feel like we've been friends for life..."

"I feel the same as well... You'd better get going now, or else I'll beat you to a pulp for making me cry so much!" Koneko joked, grinning at Naruto.

"As if...sister!"

The both of them giggled together, embracing each other again. After a few seconds, they broke the embrace and gazed into each other eyes - which somehow made the other two guys green with envy. Gaara, however, kept his cool and remained stoic as ever. 'Shitty, just get on with it already...' he thought to himself, nevertheless.

On the other hand, Sasuke, being the usual possessive guy he was, coughed and told the kitsune it was time for them to go. The smaller boy nodded and let go of the neko's hand. She smiled and waved at the two of them as they walked out of the village and started leaping across the desert towards the forest.

"...what was that just now?"

"A moment of sadness..." the blond replied bluntly, not really realising about the taller guy's feelings.

"Oh..." the raven replied, a tinge of jealousy could clearly be heard in his voice.

Naruto blinked slightly and turned to his lover. "...you know I still love you more than her, Sasuke..."

"Yeah..." the Uchiha smiled a little. "I love you too, Naruto..."

-- ((to be continued!)) --

* * *

Yay! Kami-sama, so much fluff inside this chappy! I love fluff! X3 Anyways, like I hinted in this chappy, our little Naru-chan will get the promotion to be the Hokage in the next chappy! Yatta! Anyhow, 'cause I'll still have my examination, I won't be updating...till next two weeks! Kyaa! So long! T.T Still, I hope you'll patiently wait for the next chappy to come out! Woot!

Gaara: I hate it when I'm being jealous...

Koneko: ...you're really not normal, are you?

Gaara: I'm not...but I still have feelings.

Koneko: (rolls eyes) Like what?

Gaara: ...love...and jealousy...and obsessiveness...and possessiveness...and guess what? It's all because of you...

(blushes) Kami-sama...why did Gaara-kun say such things?! Kami-sama! Kami-sama! My face is as red as a ruby now! Kyaa! (runs, hits a door and faints) ... (gets up after a few minutes) Ow...that hurt... Geez, it's all because of Gaara-kun and his sudden weirdness... -.-'' Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chappy! Woot! Ja ne!


	16. Rokudaime Hokagesama!

Yosh! Woot! Kyu kyu! Meow! Lol! I'm making so much noises today! Anyways, here's the sixteenth chappy! Yay! Already sixteen chappies! And it's coming up! Yep! Yep! Anyhow, I totally have lost idea for this story, so I'll just make them get to be ANBU and all sorts of other things... -.-'' Anyways, enjoy! Woot!

Gaara: Naruto will be promoted as the Rokudaime Hokage, right?

Koneko: Yep! ...why do you concern about him so much nowadays anyways?

Gaara: Of course, he's my friend after all...

Koneko: (tears up and sniffles) Okay, fine...you like him more than you like me, don't you? Go to him then, I don't care...

Gaara: ...nani? What about Sasuke?

...that's it! I've had enough of this! Kami-sama...know what, I'm being Naruto right now! I even have Kyuubi talking to me! Argh! I hate everyone! I hate! I hate! I HATE!! Grr, just get on with the story already!

* * *

**Pairings:** SasuNaru, implied KakaIru, ShikaTema and of course, GaaNeko!

**Warning:** Contains boyxboy actions! You don't like it, then go to hell this instant or I'll chop your head off! (takes out two katanas)

**Disclaimer:** I know, this is Masashi Kishimoto-san's work, but I like to do it! Please, don't sue me!

**Note:** May contain OOCness, AU and some other stuff...

* * *

Part Sixteen: Rokudaime Hokage-sama!

"...you're back so soon? But why?"

"There was nothing better to do, so we decided to head back to Konoha..."

"Really?"

"..."

"Brat, you're okay?"

"Huh?" the kitsune looked up and blinked a few times. "Uh...y-yeah...daijoubu..." he grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head like he always does when he did something stupid.

The lady Hokage stared at the blond as if he had two heads or something. "...whatever, brat... Anyways, since you two got back here quite early...I've to tell you the surprise now, I guess... But it's not really a surprise anymore, since I can quite guess that Sasuke has already predicted it earlier..."

"You mean I'm really going to be promoted as a Hokage?" the blond asked excitedly, his blue eyes shining hopefully.

"Not yet, brat!"

The boy pouted and glared at the female furiously, but she just ignored him and turned her vision to the other male standing beside the little pouting brat. The raven only stared off into space uninterestedly, his mind quite preoccupied with something. Cocking a brow, Tsunade coughed slightly to get the Uchiha's attention.

"The two of you can go now. I want full report of this mission the very first thing tomorrow, okay?" she turned serious, having both males to nod at her. "Scram now, then. Shoo! I got lots more works to do then having to babysit you two right now!"

"Nani?! Baa-chan!"

"Don't call me that, brat!"

* * *

_Later..._

"...something's the matter, dobe?"

"Why do you ask?" the boy turned to the taller guy, ignoring the insult. "I'm fine, really. What's wrong with everyone today? Keep asking me if I'm okay or not as if I just got a really dangerous disease!"

"One thing _I_ know, you're not being _yourself _today, dobe. First, you didn't act all loud and whiny when we were at the Hokage tower, then you didn't smile at Sakura like you used to. You even didn't have your ramen! _And_ you didn't retort when I called _you_ dobe! Something _is_ wrong, isn't it?! Come on, Naruto...you know you can trust me..."

Naruto stared into the raven's eyes and sighed. "...I don't know what's worng with me either... It's just that, since Koneko-chan and I were separated, I feel...empty... I wasn't even surprised when Tsunade-baa-chan told me about the promotion to be the Rokudaime Hokage for real..."

"...Naruto, look at me."

The kitsune did so and gazed into the pair of onyx eyes. Unknowingly, the both of them neared each other faces until their lips brushed against each other. Blushing slightly, the blond closed his eyes and waited for the taller guy to kiss him. Just before their lips touched each other perfectly, the door was slammed open suddenly.

"Naruto! I heard you were-!" the brunette immediately blushed when he noticed the two. "Uh...sorry to disturb you!"

"Kiba, wait!"

The blond immediately jumped off the bed and pounced onto the dog lover, holding him still. Sasuke, on the other hand, sighed and got off the bed, crouching in front of the Naruto-lookalike. He was trying to struggle free, but it was of no avail as the smaller boy on top of him was very much stronger than he was.

"Agh! Get off me, Naruto!" he growled. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Oh yes, you did, Kiba! You just barged into the Rokudaime Hokage's room without any warning! And for that you shall get a punishment!" the kitsune laughed maniacally. "Sasuke-kun, please..."

"As you wish, Naruto-koi..."

Hearing that, Kiba made a face. "You guys made me want to vomit..."

"Serves you right for just barging into someone's privacy!" Naruto grinned mockingly before licking the raven's lips slightly, wanting to tease the poor dog lover underneath him. "...anyways, what was that you were trying to tell us in the first place?"

"Yeah, about that... Can you get off me first? Please?" he cursed under his breath for sounding too pleading.

"Aww...poor doggy boy... What do you think, Sasuke-kun? Should we let him go?"

Sasuke smirked and glanced down. "...nah, just leave him there..."

"Iie! Onegai, don't!"

"Aww, doggy boy wanna be free?" the kitsune giggled and let his boyfriend pulled him up. "...so, what was it again?"

"...that's right, I heard you're being promoted," the brunette said as he got to his feet, straightening himself up.

"Hai, that's right! Dattebayo!"

The raven then smacked his head all of a sudden. "Cut it with the 'dattebayo', dobe..."

"You don't have to hit me, do you, teme?!" the blond puffed his cheeks. "Meanie! Jerk! Baka! TEME!!"

Kiba stared at the both of them and could not help but to chuckle. It was of course his first time seeing Sasuke smiling and laughing as he got amused from Naruto's rantings. Little did he know, the both of them overheard him chuckling. Immediately, the two of them shot glares at the poor dog lover. "What's so funny?"

"N-nothing..." he gulped. "It's just that...I think the both of you look so cute together... I'm glad you've finally found the one for you, Naruto. And Sasuke, make sure you take care of him properly, you know..."

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much! Anyways...yeah, I've been promoted. But Tsunade-baa-chan said it's not official yet, she'll inform the whole village sometime later, I guess..." the kitsune shrugged. "...and you have to call me Rokudaime-sama from now on, Kiba!"

The brunette made a face. "Yeah right... What about Sasuke then?"

"I'll just take the Jounin test and become one myself..." the raven replied matter-of-factly.

"Okay then...well, I gotta be going now! Hina-chan's waiting for me!"

"Hina-chan?" Naruto blinked. "Who's that?"

"Hinata."

"...you're dating her now?"

"Yep!"

-- ((to be continued!)) --

* * *

Yosh! The end of this chappy! Yay! Finally got my happiness and hyperness back! And one more thing, I thought I was about to explode just now! Why? Kaa-san was watching me as I wrote this story! Kyaa! XO Luckily, she didn't know about the small kiss! Phew! Hehe... Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chappy! Woot!

Gaara: You're still mad at me?

Koneko: Not anymore! (grins and hugs Gaara)

Gaara: Good...I don't want you to get mad just because I said something stupid, okay?

Koneko: Okay, I won't! (lets go of Gaara) Come on, pinky promise!

Gaara: ...alright...

Yay! Gaara-kun and I are reunited again! Woot! Yosh! Lol! Hope you enjoyed it! Woot! Ja ne!


	17. What a Blast!

Woot! Anousa, minna-san! Yosh! Finally, I'm back to updating my stories again! X3 Anyways, here's the seventeenth chappy, where Naruto will be the official Hokage of Konohagakure! Woot! Rokudaime Hokage-sama! Lol! Anyhow, just asking - should I be putting up an Mpreg in this story as well? 'cause I've thought of making Naru-chan merge with Kyuu-chan! Woot!

Gaara: I wonder what will happen once they merge...

Koneko: That's why I need the readers' - and your opinion! What do you think will happen, Gaara-kun?

Gaara: Don't know...Naruto will probably get Kyuubi's power and learn some new jutsus...and he can gets pregnant too, if that is what you want...

Koneko: Yosh! I really want him to have babies with Sasuke-teme!

Gaara: Urm...yeah...if that is what you want... (sweatdrop)

Yosh! I think I'll make it - if you guys agree! Lol! XD Anyhow, here comes the story! Woot! Enjoy, minna-san!

* * *

**Pairings:** SasuNaru, implied KakaIru, ShikaTema and of course, GaaNeko!

**Warning:** Contains boyxboy actions! You don't like it, then go to hell this instant or I'll chop your head off! (takes out two katanas)

**Disclaimer:** I know, this is Masashi Kishimoto-san's work, but I like to do it! Please, don't sue me!

**Note:** May contain OOCness, AU and some other stuff...

* * *

Part Seventeen: What a Blast!

"Wow, I really didn't think they would end up with each other!"

"The same goes for us, isn't it?" the raven replied, sitting beside the blond on the bed. "Nobody had ever thought we would finally end up as a couple, had they?"

"But you already like me since we're twelve, right? You're the one who told me that," the boy replied as the taller buy started nibbling on his ear.

Blowing cool air into the kitsune's air, he whispered, _"Yeah... Let's skip this conversation now, okay?"_

"You're so horny, you know?"

"It can't be helped when I have such a cute boyfriend," he smirked, pushing the smaller boy so that he was lying on the bed.

Without waiting for any reply from his lover, Sasuke immediately crashed their lips together as he ripped Naruto's clothes apart. Doing the same thing, the blond ran his hands all around his boyfriend's body, one hand on the back while the other reached for one of the perked nipples. He then moaned into the kiss as the raven shoved his tongue into his mouth.

"Mnh...ah...Suke..." he moaned out when the guy started sucking and kissing his sensitive neck.

Entangling his hand between the strands of bluish-black hair, the kitsune let out another moan and arched his back as the taller guy bit his skin roughly, making it bleed. He then sucked the blood and kissed the lovemark before blowing onto it. Then, he went down and claimed one of the perked pink nipples, receiving another delightful moan.

"Ah...ah...Sa-su...ah..."

Liking the sounds that the kitsune made, the raven sucked the nub harder, causing Naruto to gasp and arch his back beautifully, allowing the brunette to have more access to his body. Smirking, Sasuke bit the nipple slightly as he lifted the smaller boy lightly to yank his pants off. Letting out a startled yelp, the blond looked down at his boyfriend.

"Teme..." he whined slightly.

"Nani, koibito?"

Blushing, the boy pouted. "I want you...inside me...right now... Make it rough..." he smirked at his last words.

"Aren't you too fragile for that, dobe?" the taller guy teased as he hovered above the boy, earning a light pinch on his back. "Hn...be prepared then..."

The kitsune lifted both his legs a little so that it would be easier for the raven to enter him. Licking his lips hungrily, Sasuke unzipped his pants and freed his throbbing member that was already coated with precum. He positioned it in front of the boy's entrance and immediately thrusted into him, earning a scream and flowing tears from the blond.

"Gome-!" he was stopped by a pair of invading hands that belonged to a boy that was currently holding back the pain.

"D-don't be... I'm o-okay..." he bit his lower lip and wriggled his body, trying to adjust to the pain and the new sensation in his body. "...m-move, Sasuke..."

Frowning slightly, the raven did not budge. "Dobe..."

"I said move, damn it!"

Immediately, the blond pushed the taller guy so that he was lying on the bed. Then, he thrusted the huge shaft into himself, letting out another cry - this time delightfully. Opening his eyes slowly, he started panting and gasping as he bounced on the Uchiha's body rapidly. Sasuke helped him by holding his tights and pushing himself deeply into the kitsune.

"Ah! Ah! Sasuke! Ah! Kami...so good! Ah! Sasuke!"

He kept on bouncing until he reached his climax and spurted out his semen onto their stomachs as Sasuke emptied his load deep inside his body, both moaning out each other's name loudly. After that, Naruto slowly got off Sasuke and lied down on top of him, their fingers entwined with each other. Then, the boy looked up at the raven.

"Ne, Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"I love you..." he kissed the taller guy's chest.

"Love you too..." Sasuke replied with a smile and kissed his forehead.

* * *

_The next day..._

"And today, I shall announce to all the citizens of Konohagakure that from now on, your Hokage is no longer me! I shall resign from my work from today, and a boy shall carry on with my duty! Now, I present to you all, the Rokudaime Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto!"

All the villagers cheered as he walked onto the stage slowly. Bowing at them, he smiled and walked towards Tsunade with Sasuke following him closely. He bowed at the middle-aged woman and hugged her. She ruffled his golden hair and smiled, turning to the raven who just nodded slightly. Then, she went down the stage.

"I...I...I don't know what to say!"

"Aww, come on, Naruto!" Sakura suddenly said from under the stage. "You know you can do it!"

"G-ganbatte ne, Naruto-kun!" Hinata braved herself to speak up.

"Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!"

The crowd started getting chaotic as the people cheered for their new Hokage who seemed embarrassed on the stage. Seeing the flustered boy, Sasuke decided to do something. He walked over towards the blond and petted him from behind, smiling confidently when the kitsune turned to him. He nodded, receiving a reply from the boy.

"...okay, calm down, everyone," he said. "Please, just calm down and let me speak. You do want your Rokudaime to speak, right?"

"Hai!!" came the reply from the crowd.

Naruto grinned. "Yosh! First of all, I'd like to thank Tsunade-sama for letting me to occupy this place which I relevantly think should still belong to her or someone else who is more capable than me. Arigato gozaimasu ne, Tsunade-baa-chan! Secondly, I'd like to thank all my friends and teachers who have been supporting me all this while as I reached for my dream! Arigato gozaimasu!"

"No problem, foxy-boy!" Kiba yelled from among the crowd.

"Hehe! Thirdly, thanks a lot for all the villagers for accepting me as your new leader, despite the fact that I am still carrying Kyuubi inside me. Arigato gozaimasu! And last but not least, I'd like to thank one special person that has done so many things in my life that I think I just can't survive if he's not around anymore... Arigato gozaimasu ne, Sasuke..."

The raven stepped forward and kissed the blond's forehead lightly, receiving awws from the spectators. "Iie...thank _you_, Naruto-koi... For showing me the true meaning of love...for bringing me back to Konoha...and most importantly, for loving me and always being there for me..." he ended the small speech by kissing the boy on the lips.

'Oohs' and 'aahs' were then heard among the people. Kiba made a whistling sound and ran towards the stage to give Naruto some wild flowers he had randomly picked up. Smiling at him, the blond took the flowers and threw them back towards the crowd. Then, crackers were popped, firecrackers were lighted and it was a total blast.

"I've never known being a Hokage could be this fun!"

"It never is!" Sasuke replied, yelling slightly among the noisiness. "It's just because it's _you_, Naruto!"

"Haha! I love you, teme!"

"Love you too, dobe!"

-- ((to be continued!)) --

* * *

Woot! The ned of this chappy! A very long chappy to be made in two hours indeed! With all my other works I'm working on, this was a success! Naru-chan is finally a Hokage! Kami-sama, I was crying as I typed in Naru-chan's speech just now - then I joined in the fun when Kiba gave the flowers to him! Lol! It's just so exciting, I can imagine it in my mind! Woot!

Gaara: ...I didn't know myself...

Koneko: Nani, Gaara-kun? (dances to the song Don't Stop the Music)

Gaara: That being a Hokage - or a Kazekage, could be fun...

Kobeko: I told you, it's not! It's just because it's Naru-chan! Come on, join me and dance! (shoves a cookie into Gaara's motuh and brought him to the dancefloor)

Gaara: Weee! I love dancing! I love you too, Koneko-chan!

Lol! XD It's always so amusing that Gaara-kun could change from stoical to hyper in a matter of seconds! Lol! Well, that's all for now! See ya in the next chappy! Woot! Ja ne!


	18. Merging

Alright! Anousa, minna-san! This is the chappy where Naru-chan will merge with Kyuubi! Yay! Finally we'll have a cute litte black-haired blue-eyed baby boy! Lol! I really like that look on their first child! Anyways, after a few chappies, I won't be updating for a while. If you want to know why, ask me in a review or message. Anyhow, here's the eighteenth chappy! Woot!

Gaara: Um...I'm feeling like eating cookies right now...

Koneko: (widens eyes and gap) ...for real?

Gaara: Yeah, what's so wrong about it?

Koneko: Well... (takes a cookie and gives it to Gaara) Here.

Gaara: (takes cookie and eats it) Yay! You're the best, Koneko-chan! (hugs Koneko)

Whoa...what the hell was that? (scratches head) Anyways, here comes the story! Woot! Enjoy!

* * *

**Pairings:** SasuNaru, implied KakaIru, ShikaTema and of course, GaaNeko!

**Warning:** Contains boyxboy actions! You don't like it, then go to hell this instant or I'll chop your head off! (takes out two katanas)

**Disclaimer:** I know, this is Masashi Kishimoto-san's work, but I like to do it! Please, don't sue me!

**Note:** May contain OOCness, AU and some other stuff...

* * *

Part Eighteen: Merging

_'Oi, kit...'_

"Hm?" the blond cocked his head. "...was I imagining thing just now?"

_'Kit...you really are a dobe sometimes...'_

"...Kyuubi?"

_'Hn...'_ the huge fox snorted. _'Finally...'_

'What's wrong, Kyuubi? You won't talk unless there's something important...' the boy got up and walked to his room.

_'Yeah... I already told you once that we'll merge, right?'_

'Hm?'

_'...we're going to merge...tonight...'_

"NANI?!"

* * *

_Later..._

"Oi, dobe..."

"..."

"Dobe?"

"..."

"Naruto?" the raven called for the third time. "Hey...what's wrong? You look upset..."

The kitsune looked up and smiled weakly. Then, he wrapped his arms around the taller guy's waist. Cocking a brow, the Uchiha slid himself down the boy's face so that their eyes met each other. Without any warning, the blond crashed their lips together, hugging his boyfriend tighter. Startled, the jounin pushed his lover away.

"...can I ask you something, Sasuke?"

"Nani?"

"Is it okay for me to become even freakier than what I am right now?" he asked.

Sasuke furrowed his brows. "What do you mean?"

"It's actually like this..." Naruto sighed. "Kyuubi talked to me earlier when you were running a mission. He said that he and I are gonna merge together. He also said..."

"...what did he say?"

"Well...promise me you won't do anything after you know about this," the Hokage pouted slightly.

Still frowning slightly, the raven stared at his lover. "Okay..."

"Um...I think it's better if Kyuubi explain it to you, okay?"

Without the taller guy managed to even say a word, the blue-eyed blond fainted all of a sudden. The jounin cocked a brow questioningly but waited for the fox demon to appear nevertheless. After a few seconds, the kitsune finally woke up again. He opened his eyes, revealing a pair of bloody-red orbs.

"Kyuubi..."

"That's me, Uchiha..." the fox sneered.

Sasuke made a face. "Don't call me that when you're in Naruto's body..."

"Hmm..." the old fox grinned. "So...what is it that you want to know...Sasuke-kun??"

At this, the raven blushed slightly. "Y-you don't have to call me that either..."

"Okay, fine..." Kyuubi pouted and huffed slightly. "Anyways, what is it that you want to ask me again, Sasuke?"

"...what is it with the merging stuff and all?"

"It's actually like this. Once I merge with the kit, I will be gone forever. In return, the kit will gain some of my powers and abilities. However, there is a side effect to this. Once the kit and I are permanently merged together, he will..." the demon stopped and frowned slightly.

"What will happen to him, Kyuubi?"

"...he will have the ability to bear babies..."

"NANDAYO?!"

* * *

_The next day..._

"So...even if I say no, you will still have to merge, right?"

"Yeah..."

The raven let out a small sigh. "Okay...so, that means we can't have smutty sex anymore?"

"Teme!"

"Okay, okay..." he sighed again. "Anyway, when is the merging process going to start?"

"Don't know... Let me go and ask Kyuubi for a sec," the boy responded and closed his eyes for a few seconds.

After about five seconds, he opened his eyes again and told the taller guy that he will merge with the demon fox by noon. Nodding slightly but worriedly, Sasuke then brought the smaller boy onto the Hokage mountain so that he could emerge without any disturbance.

After half an hour of walking, the two of them finally reached the top of the mountain. It had just reached noon by then. All of a sudden, Naruto felt heat radiating around his body. The raven felt it as well and turned to his boyfriend. The blond was kneeling on the dirt, his body covered with burning red chakra.

"S-Sasuke..." he called in pain. "B-built a...barrier around...me..."

Quickly, the Uchiha formed a jutsu and made a chakra wall around the burning half boy-half fox. "Naruto, are you okay in there?!"

The kitsune however, did not reply. Instead, he started clawing the ground and swishing his three tails around furiously. He then let out a blaring howl before screaming like crazy. The process continued until it was nearly dusk. Only by then, the chakra entered the boy's body again and he felt unconscious on the ground.

"Naruto!" the raven went to him. "Naruto! Naruto, daijoubu?!"

-- ((to be continued!)) --

* * *

Yosh! The end of this chappy...pretty crappy, I have to say. Actually, I don't have much time to do it - and I'm doing it at my friend's house. We're supposed to be studying together, so I was in a rush when I was updating this story. So, I decided to let it be a cliffy! Woot!

Gaara: Boring...

Koneko: Shut up! (smacks Gaara's head)

Gaara: Ow...what the hell was that for?!

Koneko: Just shut up, okay?!

Gaara: (pouts and cries) You're really such a meanie...

Well, that's all for now! Woot! Ja ne!


	19. Kyuubi's still Alive? And He Want What!

Woot! Anousa, minna-san! Alright, this is the nineteenth chappy! In the last chappy, Naru-chan had merged with Kyuubi and fainted! What will happen next? We'll find out in this chappy! Anyhow, I'm going to give you something about what will happen to our cute blondie! Just one thing; he'll have two different personalities! Nyahaha! Want to know more? Read on then! Woot!

Gaara: Split personality? You mean, Kyuubi will be living inside Naruto's body as well?

Koneko: Something like that...

Gaara: ...I wonder how that'll turn out like...

Koneko: I wonder too...

Both: Hm...

Um...huh? Oh, back to you guys! (giggles) Gomen ne... Anyways, here comes the next chappy! Woot! Enjoy!

* * *

**Pairings:** SasuNaru, implied KakaIru, ShikaTema and of course, GaaNeko!

**Warning:** Contains boyxboy actions! You don't like it, then go to hell this instant or I'll chop your head off! (takes out two katanas)

**Disclaimer:** I know, this is Masashi Kishimoto-san's work, but I like to do it! Please, don't sue me!

**Note:** May contain OOCness, AU and some other stuff...

* * *

Part Nineteen: Kyuubi's still Alive? And He Want What?!

"Nnh..."

"Naruto?! You're awake?!"

"...Suke..." the blond spoke softly. "Mn...where am I? What happened?"

Without replying, the raven hugged the smaller boy tightly. "Kami, you made me so worried! You're okay, aren't you?" **(1)**

"Y-yeah...I guess... What happened actually?" the kitsune asked, puzzled.

"You mean you don't remember?"

The boy shook his head slowly. "...I just remembered that I told you Kyuubi and I were gonna merge...then everything went black..."

"...actually, it's like this..." the taller guy sat down on the chair beside the bed and started his story, holding his lover's hand. "When the merging process started a few hours ago, you told me to build a barrier around you. Then, Kyuubi started to appear within you and you clawed the ground and howl like crazy. After that, Kyuubi was gone and you fell unconscious until now..."

"...then...is our merging done?"

"I don't know..."

The blond furrowed his brows and bit his lower lip. Suddenly, he let out a small gasp when he felt heat radiating around his body. He shuddered slightly and glanced to his boyfriend who had a very anxious expression and was saying something that he could not hear. After that, all he could remember was the world fading to black again. Sometime later, he woke up once more.

"W-what happened again?"

"...Kyuubi appeared..."

"Are?" he cocked his head. "But...I thought..."

"Iie..."

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_"N-Naruto?!"_

_"Sasu...ke..."_

_The boy's fainted and fell on his back onto the bed. Sasuke immediately got off the chair and tried to wake Naruto up, but it was useless. The boy was like in a very deep sleep that no one could wake him up but himself. The raven smacked his forehead in frustation and headed towards the window. Frowning, he stared out of the window towards the bright moon._

_**'Calm down, Sasuke...'** the voice inside his head spoke. **'He'll be fine soon... You know that...'**_

_'But I'm still worried, damn it!'_

_"...Sasuke..."_

_"Huh?!"_

_Quickly, the Uchiha turned around - and met eyes with a pair of bloddy red orbs that showed pure mockery towards him. Eyes widened slightly, Sasuke glared at the boy that was currently standing smugly in front of him. His golden bangs were everywhere around his face, his tongue gliding on his fangs that showed pure evilness. The raven frowned and opened his mouth;_

_"I thought you're gone, Kyuubi..."_

_"Well..." the demon fox smirked and approached the taller guy. "Yeah, at first I thought it would be the best...but then, I decided not to..."_

_"Nan desuka?"_

_When they were right in front of each other, Kyuubi pecked on the other male's lips. "Because I want to play with you before I go..."_

_"Nandayo?! Don't mess with me, Kyuubi!" Sasuke hissed._

_Ignoring the threat, the blond wrapped his arms around the guy's neck, closed his eyes and started kissing the raven passionately. The Uchiha tried to struggle free, but the demon - or possibly, Naruto's strength was too much for him to fight off. The boy was holding him on place as he deepened the kiss, parting his lips and sliding his tongue into the other's mouth._

_"You know..." the demon fox said under his breath. "If you don't obey my orders, I can easily kill myself right now...and kill your precious little boy as well... We all know you don't want that do you, Sasuke?"_

_"Fucking fox..."_

_"Nuh uh, Suke-kun... You're the one who'll fuck me, aren't you?" Kyuubi smirked._

_'Kuso...'_

_Nevertheless, as he did not want anything bad to happen to his beloved blond **(2)**, Sasuke just did what the boy wanted. They kissed again and this time, the raven slowly took off the blond's clothes. He then threw the smaller one onto the bed and started undressing himself. The fox, who was watching this, just smirked smugly. He waited patiently until the taller guy climbed onto the bed._

_"You want it, don't you?" the Uchiha suddenly smirked as he straddled on top of the kitsune. "Then, you'll have it...hard...Naru-chan..."_

_"The name's Kyuubi, Uchiha..." the demon growled slightly._

_"You're still Naruto nevertheless..."_

_At this, Kyuubi let out a low, threatening growl before pushing the taller guy off the bed. Inwardly, Sasuke smirked happily but he just kept his cool and stared at the blond with his infamous smirk. The fox, still growling, glared back at him and started showing his fangs in order to threaten the male in front of him. The raven, however, took no notice of this at all._

_"I'll commit suicide, you know..."_

_"Like I'd care..."_

_"...do you really hate me that much, Uchiha?"_

_Sasuke noticed the sudden change in the boy's eyes. "What do you mean?"_

_Before the demon fox could reply, he suddenly fell unconscious on the bed. Still frowning but a little relieved, the raven placed the boy properly on the bed and covered him with the blanket. He then decided not to disturb the sleeping angel and went out for a walk under the stars - to cool himself off. Half an hour later, he returned to find that Naruto was still unconscious._

_(End of Flashback)_

* * *

"And you waited until I woke up?"

"What else could I do then?"

The blond just shrugged. Then, he smiled and hugged the raven all of a sudden. "N-nandayo?! Usuratonkachi!"

"Arigato ne, Sasuke?" the boy said, kissing his boyfriend. "For not cheating on me even though you know my life is in danger! Arigato gozaimasu!"

"...dobe..."

Naruto just smiled and kissed Sasuke again. "I love you, Sasuke!"

"...love you too..."

-- ((to be continued!)) --

* * *

Woot! Nyahaha! What a chappy! That was actually fun to write - even though it was still too short to my liking... (sweatdrop) still, I hope you enjoyed it! And yeah, Kyuubi's still alive and he's living inside Naru-chan. Don't ask me why he was acting weird just now, I just wanted to make him like that! (giggle) Anyways...yeah, he'll appear again - which means, more trouble! Woot!

Gaara: What do you mean 'more trouble'?

Koneko: Something...something... (grins)

Gaara: I can smell something fishy, you know...

Koneko: I know! Chii-chan just fed with some sushi just now! (giggles)

Gaara: ...idiot...

Lol! That's all for now, minna-san! Hope you enjoyed this chappy! Woot! Ja ne, minna-san!


	20. The Cute Fox

Yosh! (giggles) Kami-sama...I can't help but to be so happy today!! Wanna know why? Well...a guy in my class - my nicest guy friend, had asked me to be his girlfriend! (squeals) Kami-sama! My face is so red!! He's so cute and kind and...and...oh God, I can't say anymore! All I can say is...I'm in love!! Yay! Koneko-chan is finally in love! Yaaaaayyyyyy!!

Gaara: (frowns) What do you mean you're _finally_ in love?!

Koneko: Well, I'm finally in love in real life! But I already loved you since forever! (hugs Gaara)

Gaara: (blushes slightly) _...promise me you won't leave me alone then?_

Koneko: Huh? (smiles) Okay, I promise! (kisses Gaara on the cheek)

Gaara: (blushes a little more) ...okay then...

Nyaa! Gaara-kun is even cuter than my boyfriend! Nevertheless, the both of them are cute and now occupy my heart! Woot! Anyways, here comes the story! Woot!

* * *

**Pairings:** SasuNaru, implied KakaIru, ShikaTema and of course, GaaNeko!

**Warning:** Contains boyxboy actions! You don't like it, then go to hell this instant or I'll chop your head off! (takes out two katanas)

**Disclaimer:** I know, this is Masashi Kishimoto-san's work, but I like to do it! Please, don't sue me!

**Note:** May contain OOCness, AU and some other stuff...

* * *

Part Twenty: The Cute Fox

It was a bright sunny day. People were happily doing their daily routine; kids playing on the streets, adults going to work and animals running around the village. It was however, not quite the same to the Rokudaime Hokage. He was currently standing in front of the mirror inside the toilet in his room at the top of the Hokage tower, expression filled with stress.

"Darn it, Kyuubi! Get out already!"

He banged the mirror once again. This time, his reflection on the glass suddenly changed into a red-haired boy with a pair of vivid vermilion eyes and an amused smirk. Seeing the figure, the blond let out a small growl and glared at the face in the mirror. The reflection, in return, just snickered and made a clicking sound, as if he was challenging the boy.

"...what do you want...Uzumaki?"

"Don't call me by my first name, Kyuubi!" the Hokage hissed. "Why?! Why did you try to seduce Sasuke?!"

"You really want to know...Naruto?" Kyuubi replied, cocking his head.

Naruto growled again. "Don't mess with me, Kyuu..."

"...you know what, I miss that nickname you used to call me," he said, smirking slightly. "Anyways...just for your information, Uzumaki Naruto...I did tell you that you can bear children now, don't you?"

"..."

"Well, what I'm trying to state here is that...you can't really get pregnant without my help... In other words, if I don't do it with the Uchiha...you won't be carrying any baby for him...and we all know how much he wants to revive his clan now, right?"

"...darn it, Kyuubi!"

* * *

_Later..._

"Really...that kid is so troublesome..."

"...Kyuubi..."

"Huh?"

The red-eyed boy looked up and saw the frowning raven. Instantly, a smirk grew on his face as he approached the taller guy. The Uchiha stared at him intensely, but the blond just shrugged it off as he walked nearer towards the other male. The raven jerked slightly when the kitsune brushed his hand against his arm and that made the demon chuckled a little.

"What do you want?" the taller guy asked. "Where's Naruto?!"

"Relax, pretty boy... The boy's safe and sound inside me. You know, the two of us kinda had a little deal just now, Naruto and I...and he told me that he wanted to rest for a little while...and let the both of us have some fun of our own..." he pouted slightly as he played with the zipper on the raven's jounin vest. "...what do you say...Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke growled in protest. "I don't need you-"

He was cut by a pair of lips crushing against his own, making him gasp slightly in surprise. Taking this as a chance, the smaller boy slipped his tongue into the Uchiha's open mouth. He then pinned the taller guy to the wall as he slowly unzipped his vest and started groping the raven. All the while, he made sure that the other male could not fight back.

"...you know you shouldn't be resisting this..." he whispered dangerously into Sasuke's ear before biting it possessively. "...you know you want it...Sasuke..."

All of a sudden, the raven took control as if he had lost his mind, attacking the boy's neck ferociously. Startled, Kyuubi let out a gasp and tried to push the taller guy away, but it was of no avail as the Uchiha was much stronger than him. He then let out a surprised moan when the other male started sucking on the most sensitive spot on Naruto's neck, making a large hickey.

"Don't you dare challenge me..." he smirked, blowing hot air onto the visible mark on the tanned neck. "Because you'll regret it later..."

Before the blond could reply, Sasuke suddenly lifted him like he was a sack of grain and carried him towards the bedroom. The kitsune tried to struggle free, but it was of no avail. 'Sheesh...I really shouldn't have said that earlier... And the kit didn't tell me about this as well...' he sighed. 'Really...maybe I will regret doing this...but I really want to help the kit...'

When they reached the room, the raven threw the boy mercilessly onto the bed. Landing on the bed with a small thud, the demon growled and tried to yell something, but he was stopped by a pair of invading lips crashing upon his bruised ones. Kyuubi let out a small moan as the taller guy started exploring his cavern, all the same while tweaking his nipple.

"Mn...nn..."

The raven then started making butterfly kisses down the boy's neck, receiving delighted mewls and moans each time he kissed or sucked on the sensitive flesh. All of a sudden, Sasuke lifted the blond up and yanked his orange shirt off before continuing making hickeys on the delicate feminine body. The helpless fox writhed and wriggled, mewling and moaning in excitement.

"...you know, you shouldn't be too excited now..." the guy reached down for the boy's zipper. "...because the fun is just about to start..."

"W-what do you-ah..."

Kyuubi let out a whimper as the Uchiha wrapped his slender fingers around his shaft and started pumping him off. He rolled his eyes upwards and arched himself, moaning as the new sensation engulfed in his body. Surely, he had seen and slightly felt Sasuke and Naruto made love, but experiencing it himself was a way different subject. Another moan escaped his mouth.

"S-Sasuke..."

All of a sudden, the boy widened his eyes and let out a small startled whimper when the raven licked the head of his twitching member. Grabbing a bunch of the midnight blue strands, he arched his back more as he tried to push Sasuke's head downwards. The taller guy however, stopped himself from choking and grabbed the boy's hand, sitting up to glare at him.

"Don't," he bent down and whispered at the blond's ear, "Don't ever do that again..."

"...g-gomen..."

The Uchiha then licked the boy's ear and went down towards his nipple. Kyuubi gasped slightly and let out a small whimper as Sasuke licked his perked nub. Arching his back, he then unexpectedly reached for the raven's hand which was on his other nipple and started directing it to tweak and play with his bud. Impressed, the taller guy bit and pinched both the nipples at the same time.

"Kami, Sasuke!"

Arching his back beautifully, the blond emptied his load with a loud moan of Sasuke's name. His manhood was still twitching as he lied on the bed exhaustedly. He was panting as he slowly turned to the raven who was smirking evilly. He blinked a few times and widened his eyes all of a sudden. Immediately, he jumped off the bed - but he was caught by the Uchiha.

"Iie! Iie, Sasuke! Let me go!"

"You're not going anywhere, fox!" the jounin laughed almost maniacally. "Not after you made me hard as well! Oh, you're going to get it tonight for sure! I don't care if you're still a virgin or whatever, 'cause one thing I know, _my_ Naruto is not!"

"IIIIIIEEEEEEEE!!"

-- ((to be continued!)) --

* * *

Lol! Now the ending was random! Anyways, sorry for the late update, minna-san! My monthly test had finished yesterday and I thought of updating this yesterday. But I could not do so, and I just got to be on the Net at night tonight. And it's already midnight, my eyes are already red from sleepiness... Sorry again guys, but this is the best that I can do for now! Woot!

Gaara: How's your relationship with that guy now?

Koneko: Well... (smiles and blushes) It's okay...except for the fact that he keeps on calling me cute kid and I keep on calling him baby boy...

Gaara: ...you've never call me that... (pouts slightly)

Koneko: (realises) Well, that's bevause you're my Gaara-kun! Kawaii Gaara-kun! (hugs Gaara from behind)

Gaara: (blushes) Okay, okay! I get it! Let go of me already!

Woot! Love Gaara-kun! Love my boyfriend! Love you all for reading this - and I will love you more if you review! Woot! Ja ne!


	21. Sweet but Sour

Woot! Kyaa! Gomenasai, minna-san! It's forever since I last updated this story! Kyaa!! I was very busy with stuff, so I really hadn't the time to update this! Sorry again! Anyhow, I hope you guys forgive me! And, as a token of apology, I'll make a lemon in this chappy! Yay! A lemon! It's going to be between Sasuke and...Kyuubi this time! Lol! Woot!

Gaara: (sweatdrop) Naruto'll get mad, you know...

Koneko: He won't! I've already asked for his permission and he said yes!

Gaara: (O.O") ...I guess I've nothing to say then...

Koneko: Haha! (evil laugh) I guess I'll make it more interesting then...

Gaara: ...what will you do?

Something...something... Lol, I'm always saying that now! Anyways, here comes the story! Woot!

* * *

**Pairings:** SasuNaru, implied KakaIru, ShikaTema and of course, GaaNeko!

**Warning:** Contains boyxboy actions! You don't like it, then go to hell this instant or I'll chop your head off! (takes out two katanas)

**Disclaimer:** I know, this is Masashi Kishimoto-san's work, but I like to do it! Please, don't sue me!

**Note:** May contain OOCness, AU and some other stuff...

* * *

Part Twenty: Sweet but Sour

"S-Sasuke, I'm...I'm really sorry... Just...let me go, please..."

The raven smirked. "I won't let you go, Kyuu-chan... You're the one who wanted it first, right?"

"...well, yeah...b-but..." the kitsune pouted. "...hey, wait!"

The taller guy however, had already torn his shirt off. Gasping in surprise, the smaller boy started to squirm underneath the Uchiha who just smirked back in return as he began to undress himself. Kyuubi just stared at the other male, his cheeks almost burnt from blushing very heavily. Upon seeing this, the taller of the two smirked more and leaned over for a kiss.

"Mn...nn..."

The blond tried to push the male away, but it was of no avail as he was much and heavier than the kitsune himself. Suddenly, he let out a small gasp when he felt a squeeze on his private area. The raven took this opportunity to slip his tongue into the hot cavern that tasted like minty lemon with a tinge of vanilla and slight ramen. The boy then let out a small moan when their muscles came in contact with each other.

"Nn...!" the kitsune finally managed to push the taller guy off. "S-Sasuke..."

"...why did you want it in the first place?" Sasuke asked.

"..."

"I'm asking you, Kyuubi..."

The blond blushed slightly, pouting. "...I-I don't know... I guess...I just wanted to make fun...of the kid..."

"...but you already made me this hard, you know..." the raven suddenly grind their erections together, causing a gasp to escape from Kyuubi's mouth. "Who's going to be responsible for it...if it's not you?"

The fox could only reply with small gasps as he felt himself getting more and more turned on as the frictions upon his member moved faster. Clenching his fists against the taller guy's arms, he gasped and moaned as he too, moved with the same rhythm. The Uchiha was surprised by this, but nevertheless he felt very happy to comply as he grind their manhoods faster.

"Ah! Ah! S-Sasu, ah!! F-faster! Ah!"

"You're already excited by this...how cute..."

"Nnh..."

The boy bit his lower lip and furrowed his brows as he tried his hardest not to emit a single moan or gasp. He knew the raven did not mean to insult him, but he still felt like he was being toyed around. Sasuke noticed this and let out a little chuckle as he slowed down his movements and finally stopping. He then leaned down and started kissing the smaller boy.

"...you're so cute..."

"Stop calling me cute..." the blond pouted slightly. "No wonder Naruto didn't like it..."

"But you really are so cute, aren't you?" the raven nuzzled against the kitsune's neck.

Kyuubi just pouted as he started playing with the taller guy's hair. Then, he shifted himself slightly so that he would be more comfortable under the weight of the Uchiha. Slowly, Sasuke got up, kissed the blond's nose and positioned himself between his legs. Blushing, the boy spread out his legs and looked to his side as he knew what was going to happen next.

"...just relax, okay? It's not going to hurt that much..."

"It hurts, still..." the kitsune replied immediately, furrowing his brows as he turned his vision to the other male.

"I'll be careful..." the raven whispered to his ear, licking it gently. "I promise..."

Then, he leaned down to kiss the smaller boy again while his hand started playing with the boy's perked nipple. Kyuubi squirmed slightly at the sudden tickling sense and gripped both Sasuke's shoulders. The taller guy then made butterfly kisses around the kitsune's body, stopping on his neck to make a fairly large hickey that caused the blond to emit a moan.

"Ah...S-Suke..."

Smirking, the raven moved to another spot on the sensitive skin and bit it, earning a startled gasp that made the smaller boy arched his body in pain and pleasure. Sasuke then moved to the bud on the boy's chest and claimed it in his mouth. Kyuubi let out a small whimper as the tickling feeling overwhelmed him again. He clutched his fingers between the raven's hair and pressed the guy's head against his perked nub.

After making a red mark around the nipple, the taller guy headed down towards the blond's navel. The boy gasped at the tickling feeling around his tummy. He clenched his fists against the Uchiha's hair, asking him to stop teasing. Sasuke smirked and gave the tiny hole a last lick before moving downwards. Kyuubi stared at the raven as he circled hisfingers around the boy's erection.

"Sa-Sasuke...what are you going to do?"

"Giving you a blow job..."

He blushed slightly. "...um...can we just...do it?"

"Hn?"

Sasuke stared at the blushing blond. He then let out a small chuckle as he hovered over the smaller boy, knowing exactly what he really wanted. He knew the kitsune just wanted to get it over as quickly as possible. He gave Kyuubi a small kiss and positioned the boy's legs on his shoulders. Slowly then, he started pumping the blond's erected member.

"Ah...ah...faster...ah..."

As he moved his hands faster along the shaft, the raven wet his digits thoroughly. Slowly but surely, he inserted one digit into the boy's hole, causing him to let out a low moan. Stopping his motion around the blond's manhood, he started thrusting slowly into the clenching muscles. After a little while, he put in the second finger and started making scissoring motion.

"Ah...S-Suke...nh... It...it feels...nn...weird..."

"You're tighter than usual..." Sasuke panted slightly, his member twitching.

Kyuubi just replied with a gasp as a third digit was inserted into his hole. He breathed hard as the fingers kept thrusting into him until the digits touched his sweet spot which made him gasp and wiggled his bottom in search for the same pleasure. As if he knew what the boy wanted, the raven started hitting on the same spot, earning delightful moans from the kitsune.

Suddenly, the taller guy stopped thrusting and pulled his fingers out, making the blond whimper in despair. Then, Kyuubi found out what the Uchiha was doing. He was positioning his huge member in front of the entrance. Kyuubi widened his eyes slightly and stared at Sasuke worriedly, his brows furrowed together closely. Seeing this, the raven bent down and kissed him gently.

"I promised you, didn't I?" he nibbled on the boy's ear as he started entering the blond. "I'll be gentle..."

"Mn..."

The blond closed his eyes and tried to relax as the throbbing manhood was inserted into him. It felt weird and hurt a bit as it was his first time, but he was lucky as Naruto had done it before so the pain was bearable. When Sasuke was fully inside him, he waited until he was comfortable with the situation. After a short while, he wiggled his ass, signaling that he was ready.

Slowly, the raven began thrusting in and out of him. A while later, Kyuubi felt like it was too slow and pushed himself deeper against the manhood. Unexpectedly, the head hit his sweet spot - hard. He moaned loudly and arched his back in pleasure. The taller guy then started moving faster inside him, making sure he would hit the same spot with each thrust.

"Ah! Ah...Sa-ah! Nnh!"

Unknowingly, the blond's fingers entangled together and locked themselves behind Sasuke's neck. With a slight force, he pushed himself up so that he was in a half-sitting position. Then, he found out that he was fully seated on the raven's lap as he bounced himself without even realising it. Blushing, he clenched the muscles around the shaft and stopped moving.

"...why did you stop?" the taller guy asked, panting slightly.

"I-I..."

"Just move on, okay? There's nothing to be embarrassed about..."

Pouting slightly, the boy just stared at the taller guy. Sasuke sighed slightly and kissed the smaller boy as he grabbed the kitsune's waist and began moving him up and down his shaft. Kyuubi's breaths started to shorten into pants as he pressed his hands against the raven's shoulders and started bouncing again, moaning when the throbbing member hit his sweet spot.

"Ah! Ah! Kami...Sasu...nh! Ah! Anh!"

Sasuke began to pant again as well, sensing the muscles around his manhood tightening every now and again. After a few more thrusting and moaning, Kyuubi finally emptied his load with a loud moan of Sasuke's name, dirtying their stomachs. Just as the last jet of cum spurted out of his limping shaft, the raven shoot his seeds deep inside his hole, causing him to gasp and arched his back.

For a little while, they stayed at the same spot, both panting with their foreheads touching each other. Then, the blond slowly got off the taller guy and immediately threw himself onto the bed. The Uchiha decided to go to sleep as well when he found out that the boy was already snoozing. Suddenly, the kitsune's eyes opened slowly, revealing azure blue orbs.

"...Naruto?"

"Hey..." Naruto said sleepily, smiling slightly. "...how were you and Kyuubi?"

The raven blinked. "You're not...?"

"Iie...I just wanted to bear babies for you..."

"...huh?"

"Well...Kyuubi and I made a deal actually. He said, I've a chance to get pregnant if he has sex with you...so, I thought it would be good since...you want to revive your clan... Um..." the boy pouted, not knowing what to say anymore.

"...dobe..."

"Nani?! Teme!"

Sasuke smirked. "Hn...I love you, Naruto..."

"...baka, I love you too..."

-- ((to be continued!)) --

* * *

(yawns) So sleepy...well, how's that for a chappy? 2 000 words long and most of it are lemon... God, I can't even laugh tonight, so tired... I've been having sleeping disorder these few days... Not that I'm not getting enough sleep, I'm getting more-than-needed sleep... (sighs) Anyways, I'm not in a really good mood, so...I'll just stop babbling and say goodbye, okay?

Gaara: I want to say goodbye as well! (waves excitedly)

Koneko: ...Gaara-kun, I'm already so tired and out-of-mood today... Don't make me throw you out just for being hyper tonight...

Gaara: (sweatdrop) But...

Koneko: Shut up...

Gaara: (pouts and makes puppy eyes) But...

I said shut up! (throws Gaara out of the room) Okay, that's better...not... (sighs) I'm just not in mood today. Anyways, sorry for the late update. That's all for the time being. See you all in the next chappy. Ja ne, minna-san...


	22. Life is never Fair

Yosh! Finally, I get to update this story! Woot! Anyways, in this chappy we'll find out if our precious little Naru-chan would get pregnant or not! (gasps) Actually, I've been worrying about it for the past...five minutes. Lol! XD Anyhow, thinking about the subject really makes me nervous, so before I do anything unexpected - like jumping of a cliff, or my window, I'll just say...woot!

Gaara: You're really crazy... (sweatdrop)

Koneko: (waves at Gaara from the window) Bye, Gaara-kun! I'm going now!

Gaara: Nandayo?! (rushes to Koneko and catches her just before she jumps off)

Koneko: That was fun, wasn't it? (giggles) ...Gaara-kun? You're alright?

Gaara: (already fainted)

Um...I'll go get something to wake him up...and you guys can read the rest of the story! Woot!

* * *

**Pairings:** SasuNaru, implied KakaIru, ShikaTema and of course, GaaNeko!

**Warning:** Contains boyxboy actions! You don't like it, then go to hell this instant or I'll chop your head off! (takes out two katanas)

**Disclaimer:** I know, this is Masashi Kishimoto-san's work, but I like to do it! Please, don't sue me!

**Note:** May contain OOCness, AU and some other stuff...

* * *

Part Twenty-One: Life is never Fair

It was a few weeks later that the incident happened; that Naruto had woken up very early in the morning - which was very rare, and had rushed into the bathroom and spilled out all his dinner into the toilet bowl. It was on that day he had felt very unhealthy and Sasuke had to brought him to the hospital. It was the day, probably the day, where he had gotten pregnant.

"...are you telling that you...did it with Kyuubi...and it resulted in Naruto's pregnancy?"

The raven nodded hesitantly, noticing the weird aura inside the ex-Hokage's eyes. "Hai, Tsunade-sama..."

"Uchiha Sasuke, I know I am in no term to mess with your private life..." the middle-aged woman paused. "But what the hell were you thinking, you damned son-of-a-bitch?! What if something happened to Naruto?! And what if something goes wrong with the pregnancy?! Didn't you think of all these when you did it with the fucking fox demon?!"

Sasuke was very pissed that he was yelled at, yet he knew he could do nothing since it was his fault after all. So, he just stood in front of the big-breasted lady, not uttering even his usual 'hn'. On the other hand, Shizune was doing a checkup on Naruto to find out if he was really bearing a baby or not. To her surprise, the blond was indeed carrying a fetus inside him.

"...so?"

"Well..." the brunette halted, not knowing what to say to the awaiting boy. "Urm...it's better if we go and see Tsunade and Sasuke first..."

The kitsune pouted slightly, but got off the examination bed nevertheless. After putting on his shirt, he followed Shizune out of the room towards Tsunade's room. Tsunade had became the head of Konoha Hospital after she retired from being the Hokage. when the two of them got into the room, they found out that the woman was sitting on her chair with a very strange look on and the raven was backing them.

"Urm...are we disturbing?" the brunette asked.

"...iie..." the middle-aged lady spoke, getting off the chair. "So, what's the result?"

"Well...take a look at this..."

Tsuande frowned as she ran through the examination sheet. "...what am I supposed to say?"

Meanwhile, Naruto was currently standing beside Sasuke, expecting the raven to get all excited - or at least, he would want to know whether he was pregnant or not. Instead, all the boy could see from the guy's face was a frown that really meant he was trying to hold his anger on. Furrowing his brows, the kitsune wondered what had happened while Shizune was doing him a checkup.

"Sasuke? Daijoubu?" he cocked his head in front of the Uchiha's face.

"Brat," Tsunade called him suddenly. "Leave him alone for a while... I had a little talk with him just now..."

The blond pouted. "Mm...okay..."

"...you're positive..."

"Huh?"

"...you're pregnant, Naruto," the middle-aged woman smiled, but Naruto could clearly see that it was forced. "Hm...congratulations..."

"Arigato...mm...did something happened between you and Sasuke?" he asked innocently.

The lady shook her head. "Iie...you both may go now..."

"Okay...ja ne, Tsunade-baa-chan! Come on, Sasuke!"

* * *

_Later..._

"Sasuke? Teme, you've been acting like this since we're in the hospital! Come on, tell me, what's the problem?"

"...nothing..."

The kitsune puffed his cheeks. "Come on, teme! You know you can't lie to me! What is it?"

"...it's none of your concern, dobe..." the raven replied.

"...is it about my pregnancy?" the boy asked, his tears started to appear. "You don't like it, do you? Fine, if you don't like it, then I'll-"

"Iie... It's not about your pregnancy... I'm really glad you could bear children for me, Naruto... It's just that... I don't know, Tsunade told me something...and it made me rethink about all this..." he ran his fingers through his hair. "I just don't know... I really want the baby, and I know you do too...but...I think it's better if you just abort it and forget about all this..."

"Demo...nan desuka?"

"I just...don't want to lose you..."

Immediately, Naruto frowned. "What did she tell you?"

"Naruto, don't..."

"Iie, what did she tell you?!"

"Naruto..."

"Iie! Sasuke, she is very important to me...but you are much more important than her...and the baby is important to the_ both _of us! There's no way I'll abort it just for her sake!" he replied angrily, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"It's not just for her sake! It's for your sake!" the raven sighed. "It's for my sake... I love you so much, Naruto. I...I just can't bear...losing you..."

"Sasuke...Sasuke, look at me..."

The taller guy tried to push the smaller boy away, but it was of no avail. They met eyes with each other, both red and filled with tears. Sasuke could not help but to cry more as he hugged his lover. It was very rare for him to actually cry, so when he did so it meant he really was in despair. He sobbed and wept himself like a little boy in Naruto's embrace.

"Sh...Sasuke...it's okay..."

"I just don't know what to do, Naruto," he sniffled. "I love you so much, but I want to have children as well... But I don't know what I shall do if I lose you... What should I do, Naruto? Tell me, what should I do?"

"Sh...you don't have to do anything... I'll take care of everything, okay? We'll keep the baby...and I will be safe and healthy to take care of our children with you... That's my promise...just for now...get some sleep, Sasuke. You need it..." and with that, he performed a genjutsu that put the Uchiha into a very deep sleep. "...now it's time to go and confront Tsunade..."

-- ((to be continued!)) --

* * *

Meow! Such a weird chappy! Well, actually I'm being Suki right now! So, even if now I am being hyper, inside I am actually a very...um...sensual person. (grins) Anyways, I left it with a cliffy, I guess! Woot! Okay, I didn't really want to make Tsunade as the bad character in this chappy, but I thought there should be someone who acts like a sister - but in this case, Tsunade's being Naruto's grandmother. It's in her nature to be afraid, right? RIGHT? (laughs) Well, that's all for the time being! Woot! Ja ne, minna-san!


	23. Yay! We're keeping the Baby!

Yay! I'm back to updating this story again! Anyways, thanks for waiting for it! And I am so very PROUD that I've finished with 'The Prince's Attendant'! Wow, now that I've thought about it, the storyline was way ahead of the title of the story! Oh well, let's just laugh it off! Lol! Anyhow, here's the next chappy of this story! What will Naru-chan do to Tsunade? Let's find out! Woot!

Gaara: Took you quite a while over there, didn't ya?

Koneko: Yeah! But thanks for accompanying me there! You're the best, Gaara-kun! (hugs Gaara)

Gaara: (blushes slightly) ...y-yeah...whatever...

Koneko: (grins) Aishiteru, Gaara-kun! (kisses Gaara on the cheek)

Gaara: (blushes more and coughs) You should get on with the story...

(giggles) Gaara-kun's so cute when he's blushing! Anyways, here's the twenty-second chappy! Woot!

* * *

**Pairings:** SasuNaru

**Warning:** Contains boyxboy actions! You don't like it, then go to hell this instant or I'll chop your head off! (takes out two katanas)

**Disclaimer:** I know, this is Masashi Kishimoto-san's work, but I like to do it! Please, don't sue me!

**Note:** May contain OOCness, AU and some other stuff...

* * *

Part Twenty-Two: Yay! We're keeping the Baby!

He was mad. He was extremely mad that anyone and anything that touched him would be flared up into nothing but ashes. He was only lucky that he had not told Kyuubi to come out, or else he was pretty sure that the whole village would already be burned down in his rage. No, it was not that he hated the whole village, it was just that he was very furious to even think straight.

'Kuso...' he cursed in his mind and walked faster towards the hospital. '...I won't forgive her! Fuck, she made Sasuke cried...' Unexpectedly, his eyes began to tear, so he quickly wiped the tears away, not knowing the reason why he cried - or maybe he knew. 'I wouldn't let people that made Sasuke cried escape! No, not even myself! I won't forgive anyone that made him even let out a single tear!'

"Oh, Naruto, it's you," Shizune saw him and smiled, unaware of the rage that he was having. "You want to see Tsunade-sama?"

"...hai, urgently, if possible," he growled slightly, trying not to show his fury in front of the woman.

"Well, I'm sorry to say, but she's not around... But she did ask me to run a checkup on you while she's away. Would you like to do it now?"

The kitsune frowned. "Nandayo?! What the hell does she think she's doing?! Being nice to me after she had made Sasuke cry?!"

"Huh? ...excuse me, but I don't really-"

"She told Sasuke that the baby is dangerous for my health! What the fuck?! And now, she's asking you to do a checkup on me?! Who does she think she is?! Some kind of a joke puller?! She should know that I don't compromise with her jokes right now!" he practically screamed out, stomping his feet as he started to cry.

If Shizune was not a medic nin, she would probably be thinking that the kitsune was mad - but luckily, she was a doctor, and she knew what exactly was wrong with the boy that made him so furious and could not think straight. Still, she could not help but to think that the blond's rage had something to do with his own childish antics. Smiling a little, she patted his head.

"Maa, maa, Naruto... Tsunade-sama must have her own reasons for worrying about your condition. You shouldn't go mad just about it. What if something happen to your baby?" she soothed him down, letting him embrace her while crying. "Sh...stop crying already, Naruto. It's not good for your baby's condition..."

"I...don't want...Sasuke to cry again... I love him...very much...I can't stand it...when he cried..." Naruto sobbed.

"I know...I know..."

It was only half an hour later that the boy had finally calmed down completely. Currently, he was sitting inside the examination room, drinking a mug of warm chocolate as he waited for Shizune who had just finished examining his abdomen and was currently processing the result of the scan. He snorted slightly as he thought about Tsunade; his anger towards the female had yet cool down.

"...daijoubu, Naruto?"

"Huh?" he looked up and saw the brunette. "...yeah, I guess... But I'm still freaking mad at baa-chan for making Sasuke cried! She's such an onibaba!"

Shizune laughed a little. "Well, that can't be helped, can it? She can be quite freaky and annoying at times...but still, she cares a lot about you and Sasuke, do you know that? Whenever she's alone with me, she would always tell me how she was grateful to have you as her grandson...her little brother... And she was, and will always be proud of you..."

She ruffled his golden locks, causing him to grin sheepishly. For a while, his anger seemed to be soothing out a bit. But then again, he sighed and pouted angrily, complaining on how much he now detested Tsunade for making his precious Sasuke cry. Shizune could do nothing but to listen to his rants and complains as she knew it was best to not interrupt while a pregnant...person was talking.

"...ne, Shizune?" the boy suddenly called out her name once he was done complaining about the 'old grandma'.

"Hai?"

"Well, I know this may sound weird or something..." he muttered, sounding so curious all of a sudden. "But...do you think my pregnancy has something to do with my constantly changing antics right now? I mean, um..."

At this, Shizune chuckled slightly, causing the kitsune to frown albeit. "Gomen, gomen...but I really didn't thought you would found it out by your own..."

"...found out what?"

"About your mood swings," the woman said matter-of-factly, still smiling lightly. "It was my fault for not telling you earlier in the first place, but I guessed you found it out for yourself, so that's good...even though I have to say, it's pretty funny..."

"What is?!" Naruto puffed his cheeks and glared at her.

She started giggling. "You, of course! I mean, it's the first time I've ever seen a pregnant male - and it's also the first time ever I've seen a male having a mood swing, so it's just darn funny, I can't help it! Gomen, gomen..."

"...mood swing? What's that?"

"...well, it's a condition that every pregnant...person would go through on the first phase or the first trimester of their pregnancy," the woman explained right after she had stopped giggling. "Lemme explain; once a person is pregnant, she...or he would encounter three different phases, which we usually call as the three trimesters. Each trimester would last for about three months-"

"Wait, does that mean...I have to be pregnant for nine freaking months?!"

Shizune had a blank expression on her face. "...you mean you didn't know about it?"

"Not at all! All that I know is that I can get pregnant because of Kyuubi, and I really want to bear a child for Sasuke! I've never thought that I would be pregnant for that long! Why haven't you tell me this before?!"

"Calm down, you don't want anything to happen to your baby, do you?" the female said calmly, smiling a little.

"Geh!" Naruto puffed his cheeks, huffing and crossing his arms as he sat back down on the examination bed. "Just because I'm pregnant - and am having all these weird mood swings or whatever it is, doesn't mean I have to stay still all day long just for the sake of my baby! I am strong, and so is my baby! Isn't that right, baby?" he looked down at his tummy, patting it lightly.

She giggled again. "I think you'll make a great mother, Naruto."

"Of course! In fact, I'll be the greatest moth...eh?!" he furrowed his brows. "And since when am I a mother?! I'll be a father, you know! A father! F-A-T-H-E-R! Not some chicky mother hen!"

"...what's that supposed to mean?"

Shizune could not help but to laugh at the boy's childish antics. Of course, she knew that half of what had caused the blond to be so funnily cute was his pregnancy, but she also believed that that was his usual behaviour. The kitsune, on the other hand, puffed his cheeks more and pouted, huffing. All of a sudden, Tsunade came into the room - much to their surprise.

"...Tsunade-baa-chan!" Naruto practically screamed - and leaped onto the big-breasted woman. "I'm gonna kill you...!"

"Gaki...lemme go...darn you!"

"Iie...! You made Sasuke cry! I won't let you go!!" he strangled the blond's neck more.

Shizune tried to pull the boy away from Tsunade. "Naruto, stop it! She'll suffocate!"

"I don't...care!"

The big-chested female suddenly grabbed the kitsune by his elbows and pushed him gently onto the chair behind him. She gave him a little glare as she cleared her throat and walked towards an empty seat inside the room, letting out a sigh as she seated herself on the chair. Naruto glared at her, watching her like a hawk. Rolling her eyes, she signaled Shizune to go out of the room.

"...so?" she asked briefly.

"So what?! You made Sasuke cry, that's what!"

She had a bored expression on her face. "...so?"

"I already told you, didn't I?"

"Yes, so?" she sighed and rolled her eyes again, running her fingers through her hair. "Look, gaki, I've no time to entertain you today. I've been very busy these few days, and your sudden pregnancy had given me a very massive headache. Besides, Sakura is on a very long mission, Shizune has her own works to be taken care of, and there's nobody to help me with all my works-"

"I don't fucking care about your works, damn it! Why the fuck did you have to tell Sasuke that the baby is dangerous for me to carry?!" he growled furiously, not caring if he's being bitchy or bratty or whatever.

"...he's an idiot - not to mention a chicken too. I thought he would be much stronger than that..."

"What do you mean by that?"

Tsunade sighed again. "I was surprised with your pregnancy at first, so I just told him that...I don't even know why, perhaps it's just a motherly instinct, even though I've never gotten pregnant before. But really, I never thought that he would be affected by my words, much less to actually spill out tears worrying about you... I mean, of course, your pregnancy has its own dangers, but nevertheless, it's not like it's going to be fatal - especially for someone like you..."

"...so, you're saying that..."

"Yes, he's an idiot...a chicken...so much for his Uchiha-ness..." she rolled her eyes yet again, crossing her arms in front of her huge breasts.

"So..." Naruto leaned forward, a weirdly hoping expression stuck on his fox-like face. "Does that mean I can keep this baby? Huh, Tsunade-baa-chan, can I keep it? Can I? Can I?"

"...only if you stop calling me baa-chan...or onibaba or any other names - or I'll make you abort the baby by force..."

"Eh?! That's not fair!"

-- ((to be continued!)) --

* * *

(sighs and slams face on the keyboard) Geh...this would be my last update - before I have to study my hardest for my examination! Kyaa, it's just next week! ...not that I care about it though, it's just that - if I don't get straight As, in which it's 8As I'm talking about, I won't be able to get onto the computer again - EVER! Okay, just kidding...but, who knows? God, I'm so being Izumi right now... Anyways, thanks for waiting for my update, and...I guess, see you guys later. Ja...


	24. The Horrors of Pregnancy

Yosh! Okay, so this is the twenty-third chapter! Oh, and I'm telling you guys, this story is almost at the end! Just a few more chapters and we're done, baby! Woohoo! Then I can start focusing on my other stories! Yay! But anyhow, I think I'll focus on this story first - which means there would be a big possibility that I won't be updating other stories... (sweatdrop) But nevertheless, I'll try to update all of my stories! (laughs nervously) Woot!

* * *

**Pairings:** SasuNaru

**Warning:** Contains boyxboy actions! You don't like it, then go to hell this instant or I'll chop your head off! (takes out two katanas)

**Disclaimer:** I know, this is Masashi Kishimoto-san's work, but I like to do it! Please, don't sue me!

**Note:** May contain OOCness, AU and some other stuff...

* * *

Part Twenty-Three: The Horrors of Pregnancy

It had been a couple of months since the kitsune got pregnant, and everything was going just perfect - well,_ almost_ everything. Inside one of the house at the Uchiha residence, a desolated young man was sulking solemnly as he thought about his woeful life. Ever since he had impregnated his little lover, his happy life - not-so-happy life - had turned miserable...very miserable indeed. He moaned in despair as he thought about his bad luck.

"Sasuke! Sasuke-teme, where the hell are you?!" the boy entered the bedroom and saw the raven sitting by the window. "There you are, Uchiha Sasuke! Can't you at least reply to my calls, you teme?!"

The guy growled inwardly and rolled his eyes, getting to his feet as he approached the pouting blond. "...what is it, dobe?"

"S-Sasuke...how could you?" the kitsune furrowed his brows and started to tear up.

Sasuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes again as he began apologising to the smaller one almost frantically - _almost_. Then, all of a sudden, the boy giggled and embraced him happily, giving him a peck on the lips. He smirked at this and started kissing his boyfriend back when the blond suddenly pulled away and pouted childishly as he giggled again. He then pulled the raven out of the room, towards the living room.

"Naruto..."

"Sasuke..." Naruto seated his lover down on the couch and straddled on his lap. "Sasu...can you please go out and buy some apple pie for me? Please?"

Upon hearing this, the guy could not help but to let out a sigh. "...geez, and I was wondering what is it that you want..."

"Please, Sasu? ...we'll have some fun after I have the pie, okay, baby?" the kitsune pouted coyly as his fingers made crossing marks on the young man's chest.

"Hn...I just can't win against you, can I?"

The boy grinned and placed a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek before he got off the male's lap so that he could go and buy him the apple pie that he had been craving for since a few hours earlier. Waving at Sasuke as the raven disappeared from his view gradually, he smiled and went back into the house to do some housework. As he was carrying a three-month fetus, he was banned from going to any mission. At first, he disapproved it, but now he was glad that he was prohibited from taking any mission.

'I can at least be a good little housewife for Sasuke!' he chuckled at the thought, knowing that Sasuke liked it when he was wearing nothing but an apron while he was working. 'He he...he must be surprised to see me when he got back from buying my apple pie!' he giggled and started undressing himself as he entered the kitchen, taking the white apron that had orange circles on it and wearing it.

* * *

_Sometime later..._

"I'm home..."

The raven waited for the boy to come running to him - but surprisingly, that did not happen. The blond did not even reply to him, which was very peculiar. One curious brow raised, the guy entered the house and started searching for the kitsune, beginning from the living room - which was empty when he got there. Furrowing his brows, he went to all the other rooms but his little lover was nowhere to be found.

'...I wonder where the dobe could be...'

"Dobe? Naruto, where are you?" he stepped into the kitchen and widened his eyes a little at the sight in front of him - a very luscious-looking blond that had nothing on him but an apron, his skinny tanned body covered with bubbles as he sat on the slippery wet floor, lips pouting cutely. The male was turned on almost immediately, he was fortunate that his nose did not start to bleed.

"What are you doing, dobe?" he asked, not moving from his spot.

"Um..." the boy looked around, lips still pouting. "Well...I wanted to clean the kitchen's floor...but I ended up playing with the soap...and..."

He turned to the young man and smirked inwardly once he noticed the tent that was building up on the guy's pants. Nevertheless, he continued to pout as he crawled towards the raven, stopping right in front of him and nuzzling against the clothed erection. The taller of the two let out a gasp as he jerked back a little, faint blush appearing on both his pale cheeks, causing Naruto to smirk devilishly.

"Ne, Sasuke? What's this thing poking out from your pants, hm?"

"Na-Naruto..." Sasuke growled out, his fists clenched a little.

"Hm?" he pouted once more and pulled down the zipper with his teeth. "Um...smells nice...I wonder if it tastes nice too..."

With the smirk once again plastered to his face, Naruto pulled down the raven's black boxers, revealing the huge throbbing member that had turned slightly red. He licked the precum that had already soiled his face a little, gazing at the sight before him lustfully. Biting his lower lip, he licked it before leaning forward and licking the slicking head of the hard shaft. The guy gasped slightly, jerking back once more as his hand immediately found its place upon the boy's head, grabbing a handful of golden locks as he shut his eyes and bit his lip.

"Suke..." the blond purred, sucking on the wet head as if he was sucking on a huge lollipop.

"Ugh..."

The kitsune mewled out in delight, sucking and licking his lover's manhood, driving the man to his peak with his talented warm mouth. The taste of the raven filled his mind, driving him to his insanity. He wanted more, he _needed_ more. Sending vibrations from his throat, he could feel Sasuke at his climax as he clenched tighter against his hair, causing him to wince slightly in pain, but never stopping on his motion.

"N-Naru-to...!"

With the grunt of the smaller one's name, the male exploded into his awaiting mouth. Eagerly and greedily drinking and milking the raven's cum, Naruto's eyes rolled back in ecstasy as he moaned out, swallowing the hot sticky liquid. After he had finished up all the man's semen, he licked his lips in satisfaction and smirked at the other male whose legs were shaky as he leaned against the wall, controlling himself so that he would not fall onto the floor.

"Sasu..." the boy purred, watching as Sasuke slowly slid down the wall.

"Na...Naruto..." the raven breathed out, his voice raggedy. "Naru..."

The two of them then shared a very heated kiss before the blond abruptly pulled away, surprising the guy. "...before that, where's my pie?"

-- ((to be continued!)) --

* * *

Lalalala! Hahaha! I had a fun time writing this! It's so damn funny! 'Where's my pie?' OMG, I can just imagine the look on the bastard's face! xD But anyhow, phew! I managed to finish this today! Dattebayo - I'm saying this to myself! lol! I'm getting crazy! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this little chapter 'cause I think it's really very hillarious! I mean, come on! Imagine the look on Sasuke's face and you'll die from laughing too much! Haha, what am i babbling about anyway? lol, that's all for now! Woot! Ja ne, minna-san!


	25. Bonus Chappy! xD

Yay! Twenty-fourth chappy! Only six more chappies to go! Woohoo! Yay! I finally got my lovely computer back! (hugs computer and kisses it) I wuv my computer very much! OMG, Gods know how frustrated I was these few days! First, my computer broke down, then my internet connection broke down as well, a virus attacked my precious thumb drive - cries - and my goddamn laptop was hacked as well! And now, Gods know how happy I am that I finally got my computer back and my Internet connection is back to normal! Yay! And as a reward for myself, I'm gonna make a long chappy for myself and you guys! Woot!

* * *

**Pairings:** SasuNaru

**Warning:** Contains boyxboy actions! You don't like it, then go to hell this instant or I'll chop your head off! (takes out two katanas)

**Disclaimer:** I know, this is Masashi Kishimoto-san's work, but I like to do it! Please, don't sue me!

**Note:** May contain OOCness, AU and some other stuff...

* * *

Part Twenty-Four: Bonus Chappy - just for the hell of it! xD

The raven just watched silently as his lover continued to devour the apple pie. Sometimes, the gooey filling of the pie would dribble down the kitsune's chin, and the guy licked his lip unconsciously upon seeing that as he resisted the urge to just jump on the smaller boy and eat him up immediately. Nevertheless, he knew best not to do so, as it would probably anger up his little lover - and a pregnant person is never good to deal with. He sighed.

"...hm?" the blond noticed the sigh his boyfriend emitted and looked up at the male. "What's wrong, Suke?"

Upon hearing his nickname, he almost gulped - _almost_. He shook his head faintly and turned away, trying his hardest to throw away all of his dirty thoughts. No, he just couldn't. Not until the other male had given him the permission to do so. He shuddered lightly in horror as he thought about what the boy did to him one night when he tried to coax him into having their usual kinky sex with him - he remembered the feeling of having to sleep at the couch for the next five days.

'Ugh...I wouldn't do that, ever again...' he narrowed his eyes and shuddered again.

"Okay, Sasuke, you're really having some issues now. Tell me, what's wrong?"

"Nothing...it's really nothing..." he smiled weakly. "Stop worrying about me and eat up your pie...or else I'll eat you up."

He felt like banging his head on the wall, but then he noticed the thoughtful look on the goo-covered face of his lover. "Hm...okay, I'll let you eat me up, but only after I finished this pie, okay, Sasu-baby?"

"...really?"

"Of course! I already said that we can do it after I have my pie, didn't I?" a smile appeared across the boy's sticky face. "...oh, so that's what been bothering you all this time! You're worried that I'm not gonna let you play with me afterward, aren't you, Sasuke? You silly bastard, of course I'm going to play with you after this! And we'll have lots and lots of fun! Haha! You can be so funny sometimes, you know that?"

Sasuke was enlightened, but his eye couldn't help but to twitch irritably. 'I wonder what sort of fun he's really talking about...'

"Aw, teme! Don't put that face on! I told you already, okay? I will have sex with you, if that's what you really want to hear. And I just don't care how you'll do it, 'cause I'm really in the kinky mood right now, but I also want to finish up my pie first!"

Upon hearing this, the raven could not help but to smirk. 'Guess I'm going to be getting some hot fuck tonight! Kukuku...'

"...don't smirk like that, teme..."

"Hn..."

"Hey, I'm serious! Stop smirking, or else you won't be getting any tonight!" the boy puffed his cheeks.

"Okay...but you promised you would do it, right?" he smirked wider. "And you just don't back away from your promises, do you, Naruto?"

Naruto smiled. "No, I don't...but I didn't promise you anything, so it's up to me whether I want to do it or not."

"...be truthful, dobe; yes or no?"

"Um...yes! Yes! Yes, yes, Sasuke! I really want you to ram your huge hard throbbing dick inside my greedily hot ass," he finished up his pie and slowly and sensually wrapped himself around his boyfriend's body. "I want to scream out your name endlessly as you fuck me hard all around the house.... I want you to fill me up with your warm cum...I want to drink it as well...I want you to suck my body whole...I want to suck yours...oh, Sasuke..." he started panting and rubbing their bodies against each other. "Kami, Sasuke...ah...I want you so much...so much...Sasuke....Sasuke, please, I need you!"

With this, Sasuke crashed their lips in a hungry, desperate kiss. Tongues battled each other for dominance, and as Sasuke hurriedly undressed both him and Naruto - in which he gotten really impatient with the blond's oversize button-up shirt that he ripped them to pieces - he got up from the couch they were sitting on, and with the boy's legs wrapped tightly around his waist while their lips continued to lock in a passionate kiss, he started walking to the bedroom - when the kitsune stopped him all of a sudden.

"Suke..." he breathed out, cupping the raven's cheeks as he gazed lustfully into the pair of equally lust-filled eyes. "I told you...didn't I? Fuck me...all around the house...while I scream out your name...until all of Konoha hears us..." he giggled at this and licked the guy's face playfully yet hungrily. "Sasuke...oh God...I want you so much, baby...I want you...I want you..."

"Fuck, Naruto..." Sasuke cursed and latched their lips again, closing the gap between them as he rubbed his growing erection against the smaller one.

"Mn...ha...Suke...Kami, so good...fuck me now, Sasuke. Fuck me on the floor. Fuck, I want you inside me now! Sasuke, hurry up...!"

Instantly, the raven unzipped his pants and freed his throbbing manhood from its 'cage', slicking it almost immediately. On the other hand, Naruto, who was already lying on the cool floor nakedly, clung tightly onto his lover as he tried desperately from his position to wet and stretch himself. Then, suddenly the guy pulled out his fingers, causing him to whine a little - before he felt something huge prodding his unprepared entrance.

"A-ah...S-Sasuke..." he clasped and unclasped his hole, signaling he was unready. "K-Kami...fuck...oh Kami, that's...ah! That hurts...ugh, damn it! S-Sasuke, a-ah! Ah!"

"Sh...it's okay, Naruto...it's okay..."

Sasuke slowly entered Naruto, making sure he was fully inserted inside the blond before he stopped to relax both himself and his lover. He looked down at the boy, leaning forward and kissing his face as he licked the tears away from the cute face. Indeed, it was the first time ever that he had entered the boy dry, and he was feeling pain as well. He waited until the blond gave signal that he was ready - which he did, after a minute or so.

"It's...s'okay...y-you...can start moving now, Sasuke..." he said between pants.

"...you're sure you-?"

"Look, teme," the kitsune growled lightly and rolled his eyes. "Just _move_, okay? Don't fucking care about my pain, it'll get _way_ better soon - and both you and I know it clearly! So, move, damn it!"

The raven smirked when he heard this. "Tough words...we'll see how you'll handle the real pain..."

With that, he started moving inside Naruto; slowly at first, but soon he began to increase his speed. The boy himself, on the other hand, screamed as Sasuke plunged deep and hard inside him for the first time, and the screams continued until about five thrusts, then it changed to a delightfully loud series of moans, mewls, gasps and pants - and not to forget, blissful cries of Sasuke's name. The two of them continued their 'dance' until they almost melted between each other.

"Kami...ah...Sas-Sasu...oh...ah...ah...ah...S-Sas-"

His train of moans and mewls and gasps and pants and cries of Sasuke's name were stopped by a pair of lips upon his own. In an instant, he mewled delightfully into the kiss, wrapping his hands around the raven's neck. Soon enough, the guy's thrusts became short yet swift as he brought them both close to their climaxes. As usual, Naruto was the first to come, splashing his hot semen on their stomachs and chests, and he came just a little after, filling his lover's insides with spurts and spurts of warm salty liquid.

After they both had had their orgasms, they laid upon each other, with Sasuke still inside Naruto as they panted for breath. "...Kami...that was so good...you were so good, Sasuke...I love you...I love you, Sasuke...I love you so much..." the boy said between gaps, ruffling his lover's dark locks softly.

"I love you too, Naru.... Care for the second round now?"

"...yeah..."

* * *

_The next day..._

The raven smiled widely to himself. He let out a small content sigh. Never in his life had he been so blissful before. Yesterday was a complete blast! I mean, just imagine, getting laid over and over again for basically the whole day - and night! Yes, that was how blissful and contented the guy had felt after his endless sessions of making out with his little lover. Indeed, they made love continuously, not caring how much time they had spent on just making out. He smiled again, just like a love-struck puppy.

"Hah..." another sigh escaped his lips.

"...Sasuke-teme, I don't really care if you're thinking about last night or whatsoever, but the reason I called you here was not to hear your sighs and stare at your stupid smiling face! I need your help going around the village and sending out this stuffs! For Goddamn sake, we did it multiple times last night, and I could barely even stand this morning! Now, get on your lazy ass and start working with me here!"

"Hm...I'll do it...if you promised me another night like last night..." he leaned over the desk and purred to his lover's ear.

A growl was emitted from the boy as he rolled his azure eyes. "Geez, you're such a pervert.... Okay...fine, but you're not getting it until our baby is born, okay? Geh...I feel there's something wrong with the baby anyway, since you were being so rough all day yesterday..."

"...you're not telling me-?" a frown suddenly adorned Sasuke's face - and the blond could not help but to snicker.

"I really got you there, didn't I?! Haha, sucker!"

"...you lil'..." the guy felt his eye twitched irritably and a vein popped out of his temple in anger. "You fucking usuratonkachi, don't ever joke around like that anymore, darn it! It's not fucking funny, you know!"

"Gomen! Gomen, Sasuke...gomen, I didn't mean to make you mad.... Come on, baby...you're not gonna stay mad at me, are you? Suke-baby?"

The pouting face and sparkling puppy eyes were slowly melting his heart, even though he was pretty sure that he was quite immune to it by then - guess he wasn't then. He sighed and smiled slightly, patting the golden bangs softly. The kitsune immediately grinned widely as he hugged the taller guy happily, saying he loved the Uchiha continuously. Sasuke sighed again and continued to pat his boyfriend's hair, enjoying the little moment that they were having.

Then, suddenly, the door was knocked. "Hokage-sama?"

"...come in!" the boy called, not pulling away from his lover - much to the raven's surprise.

"Here's a...ah! Gomenasai!" the little girl blushed, shut her eyes tightly and immediately ran out of the room.

"What's with her?"

Sasuke snorted. "More like what's with_ you_, dobe. What, yesterday you're being kinky, and today you wanna be touchy-feely with me?"

"Hm?" the blond turned to him and realised their position. "...just because I'm hugging you, doesn't mean I'm being touchy-feely with you, teme! Besides, what's wrong with a little affection between lovers? It's not like we were having PDA or something..."

"...that's what_ you_ think it is.... But anyhow, what is it that I've to send around Konoha, Hokage-sama?" the guy parted away from their embrace - causing the kitsune to pout at the loss of warmth - and returned to his cool indifferent self.

"Huh? Oh...here, these are some documents that I want you to run through first before you pass it to Iruka-sensei, then I need you to send these to Tsunade-baa-chan, and these are to be sent to the orphanage immediately," he took a small package from under his table and placed it on the table. "It's from the hospital. A child there was said to have a weird disease, so Shizune told me to send it there and-"

As he continued to talk, Sasuke could not help but to smile. Indeed, his lover had always had a soft side for little children, especially orphans since he too, was an orphan. He sighed and stared at the boy in front of him, barely hearing what he was saying at all. All that he heard was 'please' and 'more' and 'deep' and 'ah' and 'oh' and 'Sasu' and...wait, what was he thinking about?! Snap out of it, Uchiha Sasuke!

"...Sasuke? Sasuke-teme, you're okay?"

"...yeah..."

The kitsune raised a brow, before he proceeded on telling the raven what to do. "And this letter here, I want you to send it to Gaara using one of the available chuunins. That's all, is that okay with you? ...Sasuke? Sasuke? Hello, Earth to Sasuke? Hello? Anybody home?"

"...dobe, I'm not a kid..."

"Whatever, teme.... Just don't forget all those that I've been telling you - though I'm not sure that you were even listening to it or not.... But anyhow, I gotta go to the hospital first, so finish up the work before you get home, okay? I'll go straight home after I've had my appointment with Tsunade-baa-chan, and that'll be at about six, so I'll be making you dinner, since I'm sure that you won't get home until at least seven. Oh, and baa-chan also told me the other day, don't have sex for twenty-four hours straight after she examined me, so no sex for tonight, okay baby?"

"...I guess...if it's for the baby's sake, and yours as well..."

"Hm...I think that's all," he got up from his chair and limped towards his lover. "Well then, I'll see you tonight, Suke! Ja!"

They kissed briefly before Naruto made his way to the hospital, leaving Sasuke all alone with the piles and piles of works. '...I've never known being Hokage was this hard and tiring.... Nevertheless, I've to do my best, since the dobe had already promised me a great sex...er, I mean, he's already tired enough, so I got to be fulfilling his works...' he sighed, ruffled his hair and started sorting out the documents and parcels **(1)**.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Ne, Tsunade-baa-chan?"

"Don't call me that, gaki," the older blond snapped, continuing to examine the boy's growing belly. "What do you want anyway?"

"I was wondering...when will I get to see my baby? I mean...um...you know, with the ultra-scanning-thingy and all..." he blushed lightly at the end of his words.

"Hm? You're only two months pregnant, it'll take another two months for the baby to grow before you can see a clear image of it. That's also when I'm going to tell you whether it's a boy or a girl. why are you so restless about it anyway?"

He pouted. "Of course I'm restless about it! This is my first time getting pregnant! Besides, I'm the first guy to get pregnant ever, so it's just normal that I get all jumpy because of my little baby!"

"Easy there...you don't want to lose your baby out of stress, do you?"

"Of course not! I want my baby! I wuv my baby! You wuv me too, don't you, baby?" he wiggled his stomach, and giggled at his own stupid pun.

Tsunade rolled her eyes and shook her head, sighing. 'Well, at least he's happy.... His happiness is my happiness as well.... It's so good to finally seeing a genuine smile coming from him.... Guess that Uchiha brat had really changed something in him.... Maybe he wasn't too bad at all, despite his traitorous antics...ah...I should stop thinking negative of that kid.... The both of them are happy, and that's what that matters to me now...'

-- ((to be continued!)) --

* * *

(sighs) Such a love-filled ending... Gyahaha! I'm a sucker! Wakakakaka! (dies from her (his) own stupidity) Hohoho! But anyways, I'm so proud of myself! Right now, I'm being Kai, so...just ignore my stupid babblings! Wakakaka! (dies again) lmao, every time I laughed like that I would die! Waka....hahahaha! (sweatdrop) But anyhow, I've been addicted to reading this little story since I've found out about it five days ago! Just imagine, in Malaysia, a country that harshly bans gays and lesbians, there's a little yaoi-hinted story in a manga! xD Can you believe that? And what's more, the seme-like characters looked just like Sasuke, complete with his duck-butt hair! And the uke was...well, a little like Naruto, except that he doesn't have any whiskers and he wears glasses! So cute! x3

lol, I can't keep talking right now! Wakakakaka! (dies for the third time) Wakakakakakakaka! I'm a freaking ghost now, so no one can kill me! (dies again) xD lmao, that's all for now! Woot! Ja ne, minna-san!

**(1) lmao, reminds me of working in a post office! xD**


	26. It's A What?

Um...'kay, before I start this chappy, I want to tell you guys something. I'm actually on a huge conflict - and I mean **HUGE**.... (sighs) I've fallen in love with this kid, he's two years younger than me, but I figured that it's not a big deal. And I already told him that I like him, and he liked me back - and we dated. Problem is, it hasn't even been a week since we started our relationship, and now I think he wants to break it off.... And because of that, Izumi had came out again, and you'd have to deal with an emo me for a while.... Anyways, let's just start the story now...

* * *

**Pairings:** SasuNaru

**Warning:** Contains boyxboy actions! You don't like it, then go to hell this instant or I'll chop your head off! (takes out two katanas)

**Disclaimer:** I know, this is Masashi Kishimoto-san's work, but I like to do it! Please, don't sue me!

**Note:** May contain OOCness, AU and some other stuff...

* * *

Part Twenty-Five: It's A Boy! No, it's a Girl! Wait, it's A What?

It had been four months since the sixth Hokage, the first male ever to be pregnant, started carrying his little baby in his body. And today, he was super hyper and excited, as it was the thirty-third week of his pregnancy, and he knew he could get to see the images of his baby in his womb. That morning, he had woken up with a happy squeal, waking up his lover in the process. He then told his boyfriend all about it excitedly.

"Sasuke, aren't you excited?!" he squealed again. "We get to see our baby today!"

"...yeah, I guess..."

"Hey! You're supposed to be more excited than that, you teme!" he pouted, then started laughing again as he bounced off the bed.

"Oi, Naruto! Don't bounce around like that!"

The boy spun around and stuck out his tongue playfully. "Like I'd listen to you, teme! Whee! I'm gonna bounce my way to the bathroom, then I'm gonna bounce all the way to the hospital to see Tsunade-baa-chan! Yay!"

Sasuke could only watched and sighed as Naruto leaped towards the bathroom happily. Once the blond had disappeared from his view, he sighed again and ran his hand through his blue-black locks. Indeed, dealing with a moping Naruto was hard, but getting along with a hyper Naruto was even harder, especially when he was pregnant. He felt his third migraine of the week coming again, and he started pinching the bridge of his nose as he got off the bed to get some aspirins.

Later, after the two had had their breakfast - in which Sasuke had to force Naruto to eat his meal since the boy did not want to, they went to the hospital together. The blond had already informed the Council that he and Sasuke would take the day off because of his appointment with Tsunade, and they had already asked Shikamaru to sit for them for the day. He, as usual, would be more than willing to oblige, since he did not have to do any mission if he's sitting for the Hokage.

"Ne, ne, Sasuke!"

"...hn?"

"Do you want a boy or a girl?" Naruto asked excitedly, his blue eyes shining brilliantly.

The raven raised a brow and thought for a little while. "...I don't really mind...but I prefer a boy, of course..."

"Aww..." the blond pouted. "But I want a baby girl! A cute little baby girl!"

"...whatever..."

"Sasuke! Can't you at least be a little more excited?!"

The guy rolled his eyes and continued walking until they reached Tsunade's room, the kitsune following closely from behind as he muttered out curses. Nevertheless, once he reached the female's room, he immediately got excited and hyper again, telling eagerly to the lady to check him quickly. After a little blabbering from the woman, she told the boy to lie down on the examination bed and started rubbing some cool lotion around his stomach area, causing him to giggle a little.

"What is that?" he asked, still giggling.

"It's a lubricant, you idiotic brat," Tsunade spoke and switched on the ultrasound scanner. "Now be quiet and stay still..."

Following the female's instructions, Naruto stayed still, holding his shirt up and letting the scanner being pressed and moved gently around his slightly-bulging tummy. As she scanned his stomach, he turned to his lover who was standing beside him and smiled, tightening his grip around the raven's hand a little. The taller male smiled back at him before turning back to the screen on the ultrasound scanning machine.

"....so?" the boy asked, getting a little impatient.

"Be patient, you brat," she spoke, but there was a hint of happiness in her voice. "...wow."

"...nani?"

She turned to the couple with a smile, putting the scanner away. "Well, congratulations, you two! You're having twins! A boy and a girl!"

_Blink._

"...r-really?"

"Of course, brat."

_Blink blink._

"You mean...you're not joking?"

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "You can take a look for yourself once the pictures are printed..."

"...Kami-sama, I'm having twins!" In an instant, the blond leaped off the bed and onto Sasuke, hugging the guy happily. "Sasuke! We're having twins! We're having twins! Kami-sama, I'm so happy! Sasuke!"

-- ((to be continued!)) --

* * *

....okay, before any of you kill me, let me tell you the few reasons why I couldn't update this story earlier:

1. I was being Izumi, and she didn't want to write the story.

2. I was having tons of problems, that includes an ex-friend of mine stop being my friend just because he liked me and I didn't like him - and I dated his so-called best friend.

3. My internet connection went wrong for the past week or so, and I couldn't get online at all.

4. I've lost ideas to write for this story or any story - I'm currently concentrating on writing a story for Animax's competition.

And...I hope you would forgive me, for I am having a massive headache as a result of trying to update this story as fast as I could, and I am right now being Kiryo, and I just don't think there's anything more to be talked about, except for the fact that this story is nearing its end. And...that's all. Ja ne....


	27. Hikaru and Kaoru

Yay! Yay! Yay! Huge news, minna-san! I'm going back to my previous school! Yay! I won't be studying in the boarding school again! I'm so happy! x3 And for that, I'm going to update this story tonight! Yay! Anyhow, I'll be focusing on this story first, and when I finish this, I'll start on the other stories again! Anyhow, enough talking already! Let's start the story now! Woooooooot!

* * *

**Pairings:** SasuNaru

**Warning:** Contains boyxboy actions! You don't like it, then go to hell this instant or I'll chop your head off! (takes out two katanas)

**Disclaimer:** I know, this is Masashi Kishimoto-san's work, but I like to do it! Please, don't sue me!

**Note:** May contain OOCness, AU and some other stuff...

* * *

Part Twenty-Six: Hikaru and Kaoru

"Oh, I heard you're pregnant with twins, Naru-chan!"

"H-hai..." the blond smiled awkwardly. "How did you know?"

"I'm not being Gaara-kun's fiancee for nothing, you know," the redhead grinned, pulling the boy close to her as she patted the rounded belly lightly.

The kitsune giggled forcefully and glanced at the raven standing before them, obviously not happy with the girl being touchy-feely with his lover. He grinned apologetically at him, before turning back to the neko who was currently talking and squealing nonstop. He was basically tuned out of the one-way conversation, only grinning and nodding every now and again, as if he was really listening to her babbling.

"Anyways, Naru-chan," she patted his back, getting his full attention towards her. "Have you thought of the babies' names?"

"Huh? Uh...n-not yet," the boy stuttered slightly, quite surprised when the topic was brought up.

"Oh...okay, do you want me to help you choose the names then?"

In an instant, the guy in front of them growled; "No, we can choose them by ourselves..."

"...okay," she turned to the raven and stared at him for a little while, before turning back to the blond and grinned. "Anyhow, I gotta get going now, Naru-chan! Gaara-kun's gonna get mad at me if I don't show myself at the hotel soon! Guess I'll see you later then, 'kay?"

"Okay," he grinned happily this time, knowing the girl would finally leave them alone.

Still grinning, the redhead then ruffled the golden mass before leaping away joyfully. "Later, guys!"

The kitsune waved as he watched her disappearing from their sight. The taller male, on the other hand, quickly went to his boyfriend's side, waiting for the tanned boy to turn to him. When he finally turned to the dark-haired guy, he sighed and smiled sweetly, chuckling a little as he shrugged. He just sighed back in return before leaning forward for a small kiss, and the blond shyly accepted it. Only by then was the raven able to smile again.

"Good to finally seeing you smile again, Mr. Possessive," the boy chuckled.

"Hn..."

"But you know, Sasuke," he began, walking into the kitchen with his lover following him. "I think Koneko's right..."

Sasuke raised a brow, wrapping his arms around the boy's chest and nestling himself on the tanned shoulder. "Hm? About naming our children?"

"Yeah..." he rested himself against the bigger male, inhaling his uniquely sweet yet spicy scent.

"...I've already thought about it, actually..."

Eyes widened lightly in surprise, the blond turned to face the raven. "Really?"

"Hn," he replied impassively, but one could clearly see the happiness in his coal-black eyes. "Do the names Uchiha Hikaru and Uchiha Kaoru sound appealing to you, Naruto?"

"Uchiha...Hikaru and Kaoru?"

He nodded briefly, still nestling his head on his lover's shoulder. "Hikaru for the boy, and Kaoru for the girl."

"...Sasuke..." Naruto smiled gratefully, tears of joy building up at then corner of his azure eyes.

A genuine smile formed on Sasuke's face as the boy turned around, letting him wrap his arms loosely around the kitsune's waist. He then kissed the blond's tears away before he moved downwards to kiss the luscious red lips. The short sweet kiss lasted for a few seconds before the both of them parted away and gazed into each other's eyes, their foreheads resting against each other. Then, Naruto let out a little chuckle.

"Nan desu ka, koi?" the raven asked softly, his coal-coloured orbs still not averting from his lover's sapphire-toned eyes.

Another chuckle escaped the boy's lips. "It's nothing really. It's just that...you're too good to me, Sasuke.... You know, I've always been thinking, is this all only a dream? If it's really just a dream, I don't want it to end at all...but then, when I see you here with me, I know that this is all real...and I am very thankful for that, Sasuke.... You give me happiness, love and everything that I've never had before...thank you...Sasuke..."

"Thank you too, Naruto...thank you very much, for showing me affection, for staying with me all this while...and for not ever giving up on me..." Sasuke whispered to his ear softly. "If it wasn't for you, I won't be where I am right now...that is right here with you, the person I love the most in this world..."

"Sasuke..."

"Naruto...I love you..."

"...I love you too, Sasuke..."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"That's so cute!!!!!"

"...I told you not to mess around with Naruto, didn't I?"

"But I can't help it! They look so cute! Don't you think so, Gaara-kun?" the female redhead squealed again, trying her hardest not to be too loud.

"..." the redheaded male raised a nonexistent brow before he let out a barely-audible sigh and started dragging the girl away. "Let's just get out of here now..."

"D-demo! Chotto matte, Gaara-kun! Matte!!!!!!!"

* * *

_Back to Sasuke and Naruto..._

"Matte!!!!!!"

The two, who were just about to lock their lips again, both jerked away from each other. Brows raised, they stared at each other weirdly before turning to the window in the kitchen.

"...what the hell was that?"

-- ((to be continued!)) --

* * *

Nyahahahahaha! xD And the end was just so funny! Hahahahahahaha! Just imagine their funny faces! So cute and funny! (squeals) x3 Anyways, that's all for the time being! Oh, and I may be updating this story next, or I may be updating another one of my stories, so just wait for any of them to come out, 'kay? Woot! Ja ne, minna-san!


	28. Of Light and Fragrance

Another update! Oh yeah! I've just noticed this - there's only three more chappies to go! Yay! I've also noticed something else - I've lost ideas for this story! (tons of sweatdrop) Hehe...anyhow, I'll try to make a nice chapter in this one - oh, I know! I'll make Naruto and Sasuke go shopping for the babies' clothes! Yay! Blue and...wait, wait, wait...that just sounds so wrong...blue and pink just can't go together for me... Oh, I know! Hehe...and it will be a secret! Read on to find out! Woot!

* * *

**Pairings:** SasuNaru

**Warning:** Contains boyxboy actions! You don't like it, then go to hell this instant or I'll chop your head off! (takes out two katanas)

**Disclaimer:** I know, this is Masashi Kishimoto-san's work, but I like to do it! Please, don't sue me!

**Note:** May contain OOCness, AU and some other stuff...

* * *

Part Twenty-Seven: Of Light and Fragrance

It was only a couple of months more before the Rokudaime Hokage would finally give birth to his twins. And just thinking of this fact made him jump up and down excitedly all day and night long. And today, he had taken the day off, asking his assistance to take in his place for the day, as he would want to go with his lover to buy some items, including attires, for their babies, as his best friend had told him to the other day.

* * *

_(FlashBack)  
_

_"And you would need to provide a room for them when they get a little older," the female said, listing the items that were needed to be bought by the couple. "And since you're having twins, you have to buy at least two prams, two baby buggies, two high chairs and two beds among other things. Also, you have to make sure that you have enough clothes and diapers for both of your babies, and before I forget, there are also the feeding sets and some other stuff..."_

_The boy widened his eyes lightly. "S-Sakura-chan, is it really n-necessary for Sasuke and I to buy all those stuff?"_

_"Hm? Why, of course! They are for your babies, after all," the pink-haired girl replied, handing the blond a long piece of paper._

_"...I never thought having babies would mean something like this..."_

_Sakura furrowed her brows a little. "Something like what?"_

_"Spending way too much money for them," he said, eyeing the long list._

_"Well, you have to sacrifice a lot if you really want to have children," the girl smiled. "But you don't have to worry much, 'cause I can see that your babies are going to be quite easy to be taken of, since they would have both your traits and Sasuke's."_

_"...right..."_

_(End of Flashback)

* * *

_

He grinned sheepishly at no one in particular before letting out a small sigh, twisting the doorknob and opening the door. As soon as he got inside, he singsonged his lover's name as he searched for the raven all around the house. Finally, he found his boyfriend in the bedroom - still sleeping. Upon seeing the peaceful face of the guy, he could not help but to squeal and rush to the other male, squeezing him in an instant.

"Kawaii desu!" he squealed excitedly, completely forgetting that the other was still sleeping when he pull him into a tight embrace.

"Tch-ugh! Na-uto!" the raven growled sleepily. "I was sleeping, damn it!"

Grinning, the boy let go of his lover. "Gomen ne, Sasuke, but you looked so cute just now, I couldn't help it!"

"...dobe..."

"Hehe.... But you know what, Sasuke, we need to go shopping today!" he suddenly changed the topic. "Sakura-chan gave me a long list of stuff to be bought for the babies, and there are just so much to be bought! But then...I was afraid if, well, I would be wasting most of our money to buy the items..."

"...you don't need to be worrying about the money, Naruto. I have so much of them that they can basically last for several generations..." Sasuke said, yawning a little.

Naruto noticed this and pouted lightly. "You're still sleepy, Sasuke?"

"Nah, I'm fine...just wait for me to get ready, 'kay baby?"

The blond smiled sweetly and the two of them shared a short kiss before the Uchiha got into the bathroom and readied himself up. Naruto, on the other hand, went to wait for the other male in the living room. As he waited, he took another look at the list briefly, trying to memorise them as much as he could. Then, after a little while, the kitsune heard a cough, and turned around to see the raven staring at him impassively.

Grinning, the boy instantly latched himself to the guy's arm. "Okay, let's go!"

* * *

_Later..._

"Ah! Hokage-sama, you're here to buy things for your babies?"

The boy grinned at the girl, nodding excitedly. "Yep! Me and S'uke are gonna shop till we drop!"

"Would you like me to help you then?" the green-haired female said sweetly, still smiling.

"Oh yes, please!"

And for the whole day, the couple walked around the huge 'Baby Section' in the Konoha Mall **(1)**, trying to find all of the items listed in the list that their pink-haired friend gave them. First, they bought dozens of baby clothing, including four jumpsuits, four bibs, four pairs of mittens and four pairs of sock-top shoes; two for each of their babies, and two hats, one for Hikaru and another one for Kaoru - and they chose the colour yellow for Hikaru, and purple for Kaoru.

"...why must you choose yellow for Hikaru and purple for Kaoru?" the raven asked as they walked side by side.

"Hm?" the boy then grinned. "Well, when I think of 'Hikaru', I think of something bright since 'Hikaru' means 'light', and since 'Kaoru' means 'fragrance', it reminds me of a jasmine!"

The taller of the two raised a brow. "Why jasmine?"

"Dunno!"

The blond giggled, closing the tiny gap between him and his lover, squeezing the Uchiha's arm a little. The other male just muttered 'dobe' as the two of them continued to walk, following the salesgirl, who was practically blushing and trying her hardest not to squeal in excitement upon seeing the lovey-dovey pair. About two hours and a half later, they finally managed to get all the items in the list, and was currently lining up to pay for their purchase.

"...ah, Hokage-sama!" the orange-haired cashier noticed the blond when they were about to pay the bills. "Konichiwa! You're taking a day-off today?"

"Moegi! It's been a while since I last saw you! You work here now?" he asked excitedly.

She smiled and nodded, her hands never stopping from working. "It's just a part-time job, since there are no missions for me right now, and I really need some money to pay for the house rent and stuff. Oh, and have you seen Konohamaru lately? I heard he's taking the Jounin exam!"

"He is? Good for him then!"

"Oh, that's right," the girl said, putting all the attires into plastic bags. "He also asked me to send regards to the both of you, and said that you should thank him since he's the one who brought you together in the first place."

"Oh yeah, he's the one who taught the students about the magnets and stuff..." the kitsune said, finally remembering.

The girl giggled and handed all the bags and stuff to the couple. "That'll be 10, 000, 000 ryo, please."

"...nani?! T-t-ten million ryo?!"

-- ((to be continued!)) --

* * *

Gyahahahahahahahahaha! Another funny ending! Hahahahahahaha! xD I'll die laughing if it's like this all the time! Just imagine the look on Naruto's face! It's just so priceless! Oh, by the way, I don't really know how much ten million ryo is really, but I hoped that that amount is really surprising to him! lol! Anyhow, just two more chappies to go and I'm done with this story! Yay! Finally! Just a couple more days, and it'll be over! lol, woot! Ja ne, minna-san!

**(1) I know this is quite impossible, but...bear with me, okay? (sweatdrop)**


	29. LilNaru' and 'LilSasu'

Woohoo! The second last chappy! Yay! Oh, wait! Maybe this should be the last chappy, since the next chappy is the epilogue! Yay! The last chappy! yay! (dances around happily) Anyhow-gasp! Kami-sama, Naruto will give birth in this chappy! Yay! (squeals excitedly) But anyhow, because of this, I have to make Naruto a girl in half of this chappy, since he can't basically give birth in his male form! Anyways, let's start the story now! Woot!

* * *

**Pairings:** SasuNaru

**Warning:** Contains boyxboy actions! You don't like it, then go to hell this instant or I'll chop your head off! (takes out two katanas)

**Disclaimer:** I know, this is Masashi Kishimoto-san's work, but I like to do it! Please, don't sue me!

**Note:** May contain OOCness, AU and some other stuff...

* * *

Part Twenty-Eight: 'Lil-Naru' and 'Lil-Sasu'

"But really, ten million ryo is a very shocking amount, you know!"

"I already told you, it's nothing compared to my family's wealth..." the raven said, albeit annoyed. "...besides, it has already been a month and a half since we bought all those stuff. Why are you still complaining about how much they cost?"

"Because even I have to go through several S-ranked missions before I can get the money to pay for them!" the boy pouted and crossed his arms, knowing he couldn't win the argument.

The guy rolled his eyes and got to his feet, rolling the scroll he had been reading. "It's not your money we used, was it? There's no need to fuss about it. What's done is done.... Besides, we bought all those stuff for our babies, not for anyone else..."

"...demo..."

A pair of lips upon his cut the kitsune's words out. He instantly moaned into the kiss, parting his lips to let the other's tongue invade his orifice. After a little while of tongue-clashing and lip-sucking and saliva-sharing, they parted away with the blond sighing and the other male smiling slightly as he kissed his lover's forehead. The boy pouted a little before a small smile appeared on his face as he let out another sigh.

"Don't think too much about it, okay, Naruto?" the Uchiha said softly, tilting the blond's chin so that their eyes were in the same level with each other. "I love you, and I love the babies...and I'm willing to do anything just for the three of you.... Remember that."

"...I love you too, Sasuke..."

The two of them kissed again, when all of a sudden, Naruto hissed and cried out in pain. He held Sasuke's shirt tightly, and cried again, eyes shut as his hand touched his stomach. Alarmed, the raven quickly scooped his lover into his embrace, cradling the hurting boy bridal-styled, and he instantly formed the transportation jutsu** (1)**, bringing them both to the hospital right away. In mere five seconds, they finally reached the huge building, and the guy stormed inside.

"Tsunade!" he yelled out loud, surprising everyone inside the hospital. "Tsunade, where the hell are you?! Naruto's in pain!"

All the occupants in the building gasped, and several of them - including Sakura, went to aid the couple. "Sasuke-kun! I'm afraid Tsuande-sama's not here! What's wrong with Naruto?!"

"I don't know, but I think he's about to give birth!" the Uchiha said in panic as Naruto was taken from his arms and rushed to the delivery room.

"Okay," Sakura breathed in, trying to calm herself down. "Naruto, listen to me. Can you transform yourself into a girl right now?"

"A-anh! I-I-ah! D-don't know! Unh!"

"Naruto, hold on," Sasuke caught the boy's hand and gripped it firmly.

"S-Sasu, i-it-ah! It hu-hurts...it-itai!"

Sakura furrowed her brows. She knew she couldn't do anything if Naruto could not transform into a girl. Tsunade had told her not to do a C-section on the blond, and she had been told to make Naruto turn into a girl so that he could give birth normally. She did not know the reason why, but she knew better than to go against Tsunade's words. She gritted her teeth, trying to find the right solution. Then, she turned to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I need your help right now," she spoke, stopping the raven as Naruto was brought into the delivery room.

"I need to be with Naruto right now!"

"I know that, but Naruto needs your help right now!" she glared straight into his eyes. "If you don't do this, Naruto and the babies can die! Please, tell him to use his jutsu and transform into a girl! Tsunade-sama told me that we cannot do a C-section on him, so he has to turn into a girl to give birth to the babies!"

"Fine, I'll do that! Anything for Naruto! Just, let me be with him now!"

The two of them then got into the delivery room, where Naruto was lying on one of the beds, crying out in pain. In an instant, Sasuke was at his side, trying to calm him down while telling him to transform into a girl. Trying to withstand the pain, the kitsune shut his eyes and bit his lower lip. He then, with the help of Sasuke and Sakura, finally transformed into a naked girl using his 'Sexy no Jutsu', as Sakura had told him to.

"Okay, Naruto...try to relax yourself, and when I say push, use all your might to push the babies out, okay?" Sakura said as she positioned herself in front of Naruto's opening **(2)**.

"O-okay...ah..."

"Okay...push!"

"Nnngh! Nnnnnnngh!"

"Okay, once again, Naruto, push!"

"Nnnnnnngh!"

"Okay! I can see the head now! Again, push!"

"Nnnnnnnngh!"

And this went on until both babies were finally out of Naruto about three minutes later. After the babies had been cleaned thoroughly, they were brought to their parents. The baby boy, Hikaru, who was slightly bigger than his twin sister, Kaoru was given to Sasuke while the baby girl was cradled by the tired Naruto. Hikaru, to their surprise, had bright yellowish-orange hair and a pair of navy-coloured eyes, whilst Kaoru had dark purplish-blue hair and gray eyes.

"They...they're so beautiful..." Naruto murmured, tears of joy building up at the corner of his eyes.

"They really are..."

"Sasuke..." he turned to his lover and smiled. "Thank you...I love you..."

The raven smiled back at him, and placed a small doting kiss on his temple. "I love you too, Naruto..."

-- ((The end!)) --

* * *

Yay! It's finally over! Epilogue comes next! Un, Hikaru and Kaoru are just so beautiful!!!!! (squeals) If you want to know how they look like...um...well, Hikaru looks a little like Naruto when he was a baby, except that his hair a lot oranger, and his eyes are slightly darker. And...Kaoru looks like Hinata, but her hair looks more like Sakura's hair, and her eyes are a lot darker than Hinata's! And that's all for the time being! Just wait for the epilogue to come out! woot! ja ne, minna-san!

**(1) Um...is it the real way to say it? 'Transportation Jutsu'?**

**(2) Oh. My. God.....the mental image of this was just wrong!!!!!!  
**


	30. After Fifteen Years

Finally! My examination is over!!!!!!! I'm back to my computer!!!!!! I love you so much, PC-chan!!!!!!!! So so much!!!!!!! lol xD Anyways, beside me having my examination - which cost me half of my life - there was also something wrong with FF, and I couldn't log in yesterday! Dx But anyhow, today is my happiest day in life! (squeals) And I am gonna write the epilogue of this story! Yay! Then I can continue on my other stories! Yay! Woot!

* * *

**Pairings:** SasuNaru

**Warning:** Contains boyxboy actions! You don't like it, then go to hell this instant or I'll chop your head off! (takes out two katanas)

**Disclaimer:** I know, this is Masashi Kishimoto-san's work, but I like to do it! Please, don't sue me!

**Note:** May contain OOCness, AU and some other stuff...

* * *

Epilogue: After Fifteen Years

_It had been fifteen years since I was born into this world. And in this fifteen years, never once had I regretted my joyful life of being born as one of the powerful Uchihas, and as the Rokudaime's first son. My name's Uchiha Hikaru, and this will be my part of this story..._

_Fifteen years ago, after nine months of being in my 'mother's' protective ball of chakra together with my twin sister, Kaoru, I was transported from the chakra ball to a uterus, where I continued to stay for several minutes until my 'mother' gave birth to me. I don't know if this is true or not, but my parents told me that I was born beautiful, just like a small sun, whereas my cute sister was born as the 'moon' of our happy family._

_I always complained and whined when my parents told me that I am beautiful, but I guess I really am - with my nape-length orangeish-golden hair and my sparkly sea-blue eyes. Maybe even you would say that I am a girl, or maybe a tomboy, if you don't know me. Haha...but as beautiful as I might be, my sister is way more beautiful than me. Her long purple hair and enchanting gray eyes are just too captivating - and even I would fall for her if I'm not her brother._

_But anyhow, enough about the two of us! About five years after the both of us were born, we received another pair of twins in the family. They were just like Kaoru and I, a boy and a girl, whom my parents named Uchiha Kaito and Uchiha Haruko. Kaito, my brother, looks just like my father, except that he had a pair of bright blue eyes, an exact copy of my 'mother's', and Haruko has my looks, but she has father's dark eyes._

_Right now, my 'mother', who in reality is actually my father, is still working as the Rokudaime Hokage, and my father is the captain of the ANBU - and I have to say that I'm very proud being their child. And I'm very grateful that I have my father's talents, and I was able to finish my studies in the ninja academy at only six, and currently, I'm training to be a Jounin as well as an ANBU. I can't wait to serve under my father's command!_

_My sister, on the other hand, chose to be a medic nin instead. So, after she finished her studies at seven, she became a Genin, trained to a Chuunin and went to study to be a medic nin with Sakura-san. Speaking about her, she always told me to call her Sakura-baa-chan, but I couldn't, as it would make her look old. Haha.... Anyhow, back to the story, my two younger siblings, are now training to become Chuunins, under Konohamaru-sensei's supervision._

_Speaking about Konohamaru-sensei, well...I can't say much about him, except for the fact that I am very thankful towards him for he was the one who actually got my parents together - even though I have to say that it was quite an embarrassing incident. Nonetheless, he, although still slightly perverted, has very much grown ever since he got married to Moegi-san, and he had gotten a triplet a couple of years ago. Good for them, huh?_

_Konohagakure is now a peaceful place, after the Akatsuki - whoever they were - were destroyed almost twenty years ago. Everyone in this village now lives happily and joyfully under Uchiha Naruto's governance - that's my 'mother', alright. Sakura-san and Lee-sensei is married with three children, Hinata-san's happy with Kiba-jii-chan and their two kids, Ino-san with Shino-san, expecting their first child and so on so forth. Everyone is happy._

_As for my parents...well...they're still the same like the older days, always behaving like two rabbits in heat - especially my father, Sasuke. Kaoru and I are already used to hearing them every single night - and day - but...really...sigh.... Oh well, as long as they're happy.... I just hope that I wouldn't be like them when I become an adult. Doing 'it' more than ten times a day supposed to be tiring, right? ...I guess that's not really true... (sweatdrop)_

_Oh, before I end my story - just to inform you guys - I'm currently dating this hot guy named Kai. He's a nice guy, with a fiery spirit and a breath-taking smile. He has bright red hair, just like his parents, and a pair of mesmerizing green eyes just like his mother's. Wondering whose son he is? Well...he's the Kazekage first son, and yes, he's younger than me - what's the problem with that? None, right? Besides, I'm happy with him!_

_And last but not least, I just hope that my happy family will remain unchanged forever and ever...amen! Chow!_

* * *

"...I didn't know you can write this long, dobe..."

"...Kai-teme, don't call me that!"

"Hn...dobe..."

"Gah! Teme!!!!!!!"

-- ((OWARI)) --

* * *

Yay! It's finally over! Woohoo! Now I can concentrate on my other stories! Yay! But anyhow, did you guys notice who Kai really is? ....yep! Kai is my alter ego! xD I put him in this story just for the hell of it, and wow! He is the seme in the relationship! Hahaha! But yeah, I just can't take Hikaru as a seme, since he's a blond - don't ask why. (sweatdrop) And yep, Kai likes to mess around with Hikaru by calling him 'dobe'! xD Just like old times! xD Woot!

Anyways, aww....this story is over.... I'm gonna miss writing it, just like how I missed writing my other finished stories! Hehe! But life has to go on! Yesh! Life has to go on, no matter what! Huhu! Anyhow, that's all, folks! Chow! lol, woot! Ja ne - in the other stories - minna-san! xD


End file.
